Sedução Natural
by Liryn
Summary: Para o belo conde italiano Sasuke Uchiha, seduzir mulheres é tão natural quanto respirar. E Sasuke possui apenas dois critérios: primeiro, garantir total satisfação às suas amantes, e segundo, que os encontros sejam discretos e com o consentimento dos dois parceiros. Tudo vai bem, até ele conhecer a doce e inocente Hinata Hyuuga. Ela é tentadora... e totalmente diferente!
1. Chapter 1

Era uma manhã quente e ensolarada em Roma. Então por que a cidade parecia estar sendo abalada por um pequeno terremoto?

O nobre conde Sasuke Uchiha levantou a cabeça do travesseiro e, gemendo por causa do esforço, tentou fixar os olhos. Verdade, a cama parecia uma área em turbulência, mas não estava se movendo, e as fortes pancadas, que ele supunha serem construções desabando, pareciam, em vez disso, estar vindo da direção da porta de seu quarto.

E os gritos que ouvia também não vinham de nenhuma vítima soterrada. Era a voz de seu empregado Sugetsu insistindo para que ele acordasse.

Com movimentos leves para não acordar a bela loura e nua que dormia ao seu lado, Sasuke levantou-se, pegou o robe em meio às roupas jogadas no chão e dirigiu-se à porta.

Colocou o robe e abriu um pouco a porta.

— Hoje não é dia de trabalho — informou para o rosto ansioso do lado de fora. — Não posso ter um pouco de paz?

— Perdoe-me, eccellenza. Jamais incomodaria o senhor. Mas é sua tia. A signora Uzumaki.

Houve um silêncio ameaçador e, em seguida:

— Aqui? — Sasuke questionou.

— A caminho — admitiu Sugetsu, nervoso. — Ela telefonou para dizer que estava vindo.

— E você não teve a sagacidade de dizer que eu estava fora? — perguntou ele.

— É claro, eccellenza. — Sugetsu falou com verdadeiro pesar. — Infelizmen-te, ela não acreditou em mim.

— Quanto tempo tenho?

— Vai depender do trânsito, signore, mas acho que devemos contar com minutos. — Ele acrescentou com ar de reprovação. — E estou batendo, batendo...

Sasuke forçou-se a entrar em ação.

— Chame um táxi para a minha hóspede — ordenou ele. — Diga ao motorista para vir pela entrada dos fundos, e para ser rápido. É uma emergência. E prepare o café para a signora, e os biscoitinhos de amêndoa de que ela gosta.

Ele fechou a porta e voltou para a cama. A ressaca foi ofuscada por maiores preocupações. Olhou para a beleza macia ali exposta para seu deleite, e comprimiu os lábios.

Dio, como tinha sido idiota em quebrar sua própria regra e permitir que ela passasse a noite aqui.

Devia estar mais bêbado do que pensei, disse para si mesmo com cinismo, depois se inclinou e tocou-a nos ombros, chamando-a.

Cílios longos levantaram-se lentamente, e ela lançou-lhe um sorriso sonolento.

— Sasuke, tesoro mio, por que não está mais na cama? — Ela levantou o corpo, colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele para puxá-lo mais para perto, mas ele deu um passo para trás.

— Ino, você tem de ir, e rápido. Ela fez um biquinho charmoso.

— Mas como você é pouco cavalheiro, caro. Disse a você que Sai foi visitar a bruxa, a mãe dele, e só volta à noite. Temos todo o tempo do mundo.

— Uma idéia fascinante — disse Sasuke de forma equilibrada. — Mas, infelizmente, não temos tempo para concretizá-la.

Ela espreguiçou-se, o sorriso alargando-se.

— Mas como posso ir embora, mi amore, se não tenho nada para vestir? Você fez com que eu perdesse para você todas as minhas roupas no strip pôquer ontem à noite. Então, o que faço? Afinal de contas, foi uma questão de honra — acrescentou ela.

Sasuke tentou controlar a impaciência.

— Considere isso cancelado. Eu trapaceei.

Ela deu de ombros:

— Então, você vai ter de buscá-las na sala onde as tirei. A não ser que você queira que eu as ganhe de volta numa nova partida.

Essa não era uma boa hora para ser provocante. O sorriso dele foi quase um rosnado.

— E como, bella mia, você vai explicar sua presença, nessas condições, à minha Zia Kushina, que considera a mãe de Sai uma de suas melhores amigas?

Ino deu um grito assustado e sentou-se.

— Madonna! Você não pode estar falando sério. Prometa-me que ela não está aqui?

— Não agora, mas em breve — advertiu Sasuke.

— Dio mio — a voz dela era uma lamentação. — Sasuke, faça alguma coisa. Tenho de sair daqui. Você tem de me ajudar.

Houve uma outra batida na porta e se abriu uma fresta que mostrou o braço discreto de Sugetsu segurando roupas femininas. A voz estava ansiosa.

— O táxi chegou, eccellenza.

— Un momento — Sasuke pegou as roupas e jogou-as para Ino, que se dirigia frenética para o banheiro.

Ele fez uma pausa, observando-a desaparecer. Durante a noite, ela tinha sido uma companhia divertida e engenhosa, mas a luz do dia e o perigo dissiparam a atração que ela provocava nele. Não haveria mais jogo de cartas, ou qualquer outro tipo de jogo com a bela Ino Yamanaka. Na verdade, pensou ele franzindo a testa, seria melhor evitar esposas insatisfeitas. A única verdadeira vantagem de casos como esse era o fato de elas não esperarem um pedido de casamento, pensou ele cinicamente.

Ele resgatou sua cueca da pilha de roupas ao lado da cama e foi para o closet vestir-se com calças cor de creme e uma camisa pólo preta. Quando saiu, Ino estava esperando, vestida, porém transtornada.

— Sasuke — disse ela com veemência. — Quando vou vê-lo novamente?

A resposta sincera seria "Nunca", mas isto seria indelicado.

— Talvez essa situação seja um aviso, cara mia. Temos de ser mais cuidadosos.

— Mas não sei se vou conseguir agüentar. — A voz tremeu um pouco. — Agora que nos encontramos, angelo mio.

Sasuke reprimiu um sorriso cínico. Ele sabia quem tinha sido seu predecessor. Ino era a linda filha de um homem rico, e era casada com um homem também rico, porém fácil de ser enganado.

Ela era mimada e angustiada como, na verdade, ele também o era.

Talvez tenha sido essa a atração inicial entre eles, pensou, com um sorriso interior.

Ele de repente sentiu-se impaciente. O calor de Roma e o barulho do tráfego pareciam pressioná-lo. Ansiava por sentir o perfume do verde e acordar no silêncio, à luz da lua.

Precisava, pensou ele, isolar-se.

E podia ter o que queria, e mais. Afinal de contas, estava mais do que na hora de tirar férias. Organizava as coisas no banco e podia partir, disse a si mesmo, enquanto Ino pressionava seu corpo contra o dele, com murmúrios sedutores.

Naquele momento ele a queria fora de seu apartamento, pensou, e percebeu que sentiria tal vontade mesmo se não estivesse sendo ameaçado pela visita de sua tia.

Gentil, mas firmemente, ele guiou-a para fora do quarto e para onde Sugetsu a esperava. E, logo em seguida, a campainha da frente soou.

— Eu atendo. Sugetsu, leve a signora até o táxi. — Sasuke livrou-se das mãos dela, murmurando que era claro que pensaria nela, que ligaria para ela — mas somente se achasse que era seguro.

Ele parou para vê-la sair, depois respirou fundo e ajeitou os cabelos.

A campainha soou novamente e Sasuke percebeu que não podia mais prolongar a situação. Suspirando, foi confrontar o inimigo.

— Zia Kushina — ele cumprimentou a mulher alta e grisalha à porta. — Que surpresa agradável.

O olhar dela quando passou por ele foi ameaçador.

— Não seja hipócrita, Sasuke. — Ela fez uma pausa, ouvindo o som distante de um carro dar partida e a porta dos fundos bater. — Ah, então a sua visita escapou em segurança — acrescentou com um sorriso amargo. — Lamento ter estragado seus planos para o dia, sobrinho.

— Eu raramente faço planos, minha querida tia. Prefiro esperar para ver o que o dia tem de bom a oferecer. — Ele acompanhou-a até a sala, olhando à sua volta para ter certeza de que o ambiente voltara à ordem habitual. Os copos tinham sido removidos, juntamente com as garrafas vazias.

Anotando mentalmente que daria uma gratificação a Sugetsu, ele conduziu a tia até o sofá e sentou-se diante dela.

— A que devo a honra dessa visita, Zia Kushina? Ela permaneceu em silêncio por um momento, depois disse:

— Quero conversar com você sobre Naruto.

Ele olhou-a surpresa. A chegada de Sugetsu com o ritual de servir o café e oferecer-lhe biscoitinhos deu-lhe tempo para organizar os pensamentos.

Quando estavam sozinhos, ele disse calmamente:

— Você me surpreende cara Tia. Não estou em posição de dar conselhos a ninguém. Você sempre disse que meu exemplo para seu filho era abominável.

— Não se faça de tolo — disse a signora. — É claro que não quero conselhos. — Ela hesitou. — No entanto, acho que preciso de sua ajuda em um pequeno assunto.

Sasuke engoliu seu café.

— Espero que isso não seja um pedido para trazer Naruto de volta para Roma. Parece que está tendo progresso em Londres.

— Isso — disse a mãe de Naruto friamente — é uma questão de opinião. E, de qualquer maneira, ele em breve estará voltando para Roma para passar as férias comigo.

Os olhos de Sasuke franziram sutilmente.

— A idéia não lhe agrada, não é? Mas lembro-me de você reclamando, quando nos encontramos na festa da princesa Dorelli, que você não o via com muita freqüência.

Houve outro longo silêncio e, então, a tia disse:

— Ele não vem sozinho. Sasuke deu de ombros.

— Bem, e por que deveria? — opôs-se ele. — Deixa-me lembrar a você, querida tia, que meu primo não é mais um garoto.

— Exatamente. — A signora serviu-se de mais café. — É velho o suficiente, na verdade, para se tornar um marido. E deixa-me lembrar a você, Sasuke, que sempre foi a intenção das duas famílias que Naruto se casasse com Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke franziu a testa.

— Sabia que havia um plano desse tipo quando eram crianças — admitiu ele. — Mas agora que são adultos, as coisas mudaram. As pessoas mudam.

Ela olhou para ele imóvel.

— Exceto você, meu sobrinho. Você continua incorrigível, com seus barcos e carros de alta velocidade. Com seus jogos e suas mulheres.

Ele disse calmamente:

— Mea culpa, Zia Kushina, mas não estamos aqui para falar sobre meus defeitos. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Então, Naruto tem uma namorada. Não é nenhum pecado mortal e, de qualquer maneira, pelo que sei, não é a primeira. E provavelmente terá muitas outras antes de decidir ficar de verdade com alguém. Então, qual o problema?

— Signor Haruno é um velho amigo — disse a tia. — Naturalmente, deseja que a filha planeje seu futuro. E logo.

— E é isso que Sakura quer?

— Ela e Naruto cresceram juntos. Ela sempre gostou dele.

Sasuke deu de ombros novamente:

— Então talvez esteja preparada para esperar até que ele termine suas estripulias — respondeu ele com indiferença.

— Hmmm. — O tom de voz da tia era gélido. — Então é uma sorte que ela não esteja esperando por você.

— Sorte para nós dois — disse ele. — A signorina Haruno é doce demais; não faz o meu tipo.

— Fico aliviada em saber disso.

— Talvez você devesse saber, Zia, que o meu pai, seu irmão, estava longe de ser um santo antes de se casar com minha mãe. Nonna Uchiha me dizia que rezava por ele. — E por você, acrescentou ele para si mesmo.

— Pena sua avó não estar mais aqui para fazer o mesmo por você. — Houve uma pausa e, quando ela falou novamente, a voz da tia estava um pouco menos ríspida. — Mas não vamos discutir, Sasuke. A vida é sua. Naruto tem obrigações que precisa assumir. Por isso, ele tem de dar um fim nessa relação amorosa o quanto antes.

Sasuke franziu a testa.

— Mas talvez o quanto antes não seja o melhor para Naruto — ressaltou ele. — Eles podem estar apaixonados de verdade. Afinal de contas, estamos no século XXI, não no século XV.

A tia fez um gesto de rejeição com as mãos.

— A jovem é completamente inadequada. Uma inglesa sciattona, dessas que se conhece em bares de Londres — acrescentou ela, com desgosto. — Parece que não tem família e nem dinheiro.

— Enquanto Sakura Haruno tem os dois, é claro — disse Sasuke secamente. — Especialmente dinheiro.

— Isso pode não pesar para você, mas conta muito para Naruto.

— A não ser que eu quebre meu pescoço jogando pólo — disse Sasuke. — O que faria dele meu herdeiro, é claro. Minha ocupação com esportes de risco deveria agradar-lhe, Zia Kushina. Abre várias possibilidades.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

— Que não devemos considerar. É claro que você vai lembrar, quando for preciso, o que deve à sua família. Você é o presidente do Banco Uzumaki & Uchiha. Ele é apenas um funcionário. Não pode se casar com uma mulher bonita sem estirpe.

— Então, ela é bonita — meditou Sasuke. — Mas isso teria de ser, já que não tem dinheiro. E Naruto tem o sangue Uchiha nas veias, então ela também deve ser uma beleza... essa...?

— Hinata. — A tia articulou friamente. — Hinata Hyuuga.

— Hinata. — Ele repetiu o nome suavemente. — O nome da mulher que Petrarca viu na igreja e amou pelo resto da vida. — Ele sorriu para a tia. — Espero que isso não seja um presságio.

— Bem, dependo de você para fazer com que não seja.

— Você espera que eu discurse para meu primo sobre obrigações familiares? — Ele gargalhou. — Não acho que me escutaria.

— Espero que você faça mais do que falar. Quero que dê um fim nesse romancezinho.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— E como vou fazer isso?

— Muito fácil, caro mio. — Ela deu um sorriso. — Você vai seduzi-la e fazer com que ele saiba.

Sasuke levantou-se de sua poltrona em um movimento irritado.

— Você está louca?

— Só estou sendo prática — respondeu a tia. — Pedir isso para você faz com que seu talento com as mulheres seja usado de forma útil.

— Útil! — Ele estava prestes a sufocar de raiva. — Dio mio, como você ousa me insultar sugerindo algo assim? Imagine se eu desejaria mesmo, por um único instante... — Ele afastou-se dela, olhou para a rua abaixo, depois se virou, a expressão hostil. — Não — disse ele. — Jamais.

— Assim você me desaponta — disse a tia. — Achei que fosse considerar um desafio interessante.

— Pelo contrário — disse ele. — Sinto-me enojado com uma proposta dessas. — Ele respirou. — E você me deixa estarrecido.

Ela olhou-o calmamente.

— Quais são exatamente as suas objeções? Ele abriu os braços furioso.

— Por onde devemos começar? A jovem é completamente estranha para mim.

— Mas, para começar, todas as mulheres com quem você divide sua cama são estranhas. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Por exemplo, mio caro, há quanto tempo você conhece Ino Yamanaka, cuja partida apressada eu quase interrompi?

Os olhares encontraram-se e os dois ficaram em silêncio. Finalmente, ele disse:

— Não sabia que você se interessava tanto por minha vida pessoal.

— Em circunstâncias normais, não me interesso, garanto a você. Mas nesse momento, preciso de sua cooperação.

Sasuke disse lentamente:

— A qualquer momento, vou acordar e descobrir que isso é um pesadelo. — Ele voltou a sua poltrona. Sentou-se. — Tenho outras objeções. Você gostaria de ouvi-las?

— Como desejar.

Ele recostou-se, a expressão intensa.

— O romance de Naruto pode ser passageiro. Por que não deixa seguir o curso normal?

— Porque Kizashi Haruno quer que o noivado do meu filho com a filha dele se torne oficial. Mais demoras não o agradariam.

— E isso seria mesmo um desastre?

— Sim, seria — disse a tia. — Fiz um empréstimo com o signor Haruno, e como garantia prometi que o casamento seria em breve. Pagar a dívida seria um tanto inconveniente.

— Santa Maria — Sasuke socou a palma da mão. É claro, ele deveria ter desconfiado.

O marido falecido da signora vinha de uma família relativamente pobre, mas, apesar disso, seus hábitos de gastar sempre foram legendários. Lembrava-se das reuniões de família sobre o assunto quando era garoto.

E a idade, parecia, não lhe dera juízo.

Resmungando, ele disse:

— Então, por que não me permite pagar a dívida para você e deixa Naruto viver a vida dele?

Um repentino brilho irradiou do rosto ainda belo da tia.

— Não sou uma cliente bem-vinda no banco, Sasuke. Seu pai iria revirar-se no túmulo. Além disso, os advogados nunca permitiriam isso. E Kizashi assegurou-me muito discretamente que assim que as nossas famílias se unirem, irá ajudar-me regularmente. Ele é bastante generoso.

— Então, por que não mudar o plano? — disse Sasuke com repentina inspiração. — Você é viúva. Ele viúvo. Por que você não se casa com ele e deixa a geração seguinte escolher o próprio caminho para a felicidade?

— Como você vem fazendo? — A rispidez estava de volta. — Talvez pudéssemos ter um casamento duplo, mio caro. Tenho certeza de que a honra vai obrigá-lo a pedir Ino em casamento, quando o marido dela exigir o divórcio por adultério. Afinal de contas, vai ser um escândalo terrível.

— Não sabia que Sai tinha esses planos.

— Com certeza, ainda não tem — disse a tia com um tom suave. — Mas se ele, ou a minha amiga Nana, mãe dele, descobrir que Ino o trai com você, isso talvez mude.

Finalmente, Sasuke suspirou, levantando os ombros de forma resignada.

— Eu a subestimei seriamente, Zia Kushina. Nunca imaginei que fosse tão inescrupulosa.

— Um traço de família — disse a signora. — Mas situações desesperadas requerem medidas desesperadas.

— Mas você ainda tem algo a consideraru — Sasuke continuou. — Mesmo que o caso dele com a garota inglesa termine, não há garantias de que ele vá casar-se com Sakura. Ele pode preferir procurar em outro lugar. Pode até mesmo encontrar alguma garota rica. Como você vai prevenir isso? — Ele deu um sorriso tímido. — Ou tem algum plano para chantageá-lo a cooperar também?

— Você fala como se ele nunca tivesse gostado de Sakura. — A tia falou calmamente. — Isso não é verdade. E, assim que a desilusão com a inglesa se concretizar, sei que ele vai perceber onde estão seus melhores interesses e voltará para ela. E eles serão felizes juntos. Tenho certeza.

Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar de pura exasperação.

— Como você faz com que tudo pareça simples. Puxa as cordas e os bonecos dançam. Mas ainda há o que considerar. Por exemplo, como vou conhecer tal garota?

— Já pensei nisso. Vou dizer para Naruto que estou com homens na casa de Tuscany trabalhando no novo sistema de aquecimento e que não posso receber hóspedes. E que você gentilmente nos convidou para nos hospedarmos em Villa Diana.

— E ele vai acreditar?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Ele não tem escolha. E vou fazer com que você tenha a oportunidade de ficar sozinho com a garota. O resto depende de você. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Pode ser que não tenha nem de concretizar o sacrifício derradeiro, caro. Será suficiente para Naruto pegá-lo beijando a moça.

Ele disse pacientemente:

— Zia Kushina, ocorreu-lhe que essa Hinata possa estar apaixonada de verdade por Naruto e que nada irá persuadi-la a traí-lo?

Ele fez uma pausa.

— Além disso, e mais importante, você não pensou no fato de que talvez ela não me ache atraente.

— Caro Sasuke, deixemos de falsa modéstia. Já disseram que se você sorrisse para Julieta, ela deixaria Romeu. Como suas outras vítimas, Hinata irá achá-lo atraente.

— Verdade? — perguntou ele com cinismo. — E se, depois disso, eu tiver êxito nesse empreendimento? Não julgaria Naruto insensato se ele não falasse comigo nunca mais.

— De início, talvez ele fique magoado. Mas depois irá agradecê-lo. — Ela levantou-se. — Eles vão chegar na próxima semana. Espero que não seja um problema para você?

Ele também se levantou, caminhou até a tia e cumprimentou-a pela mão.

— Vou contar as horas.

— Sarcasmo, mio caro, não combina com você. — Ela observou-o por um momento. — Como seu pai, Sasuke, você fica formidável quando está zangado. — Ela afagou a bochecha dele. — Espero que seu humor esteja melhor quando você finalmente conhecer a inglesa.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar sério.

— Não se preocupe com ela, Zia Kushina. Vou fazer o meu melhor para mandá-la de volta para casa com uma linda lembrança.

E ela saiu.

Sozinho, Sasuke serviu-se de uísque. Ele raramente bebia durante o dia, mas não existira um dia como esse desde o início do mundo.

No que, Naruto estava pensando quando decidiu trazer essa garota para perto de sua mãe?

Se ele tivesse a mínima decência, pensou Sasuke, ligaria para ele e contaria tudo.

Mas não podia correr riscos.

Hinata, ele repetiu para si mesmo meditando. Bem, pelo menos o nome era atraente. Se o corpo combinasse, sua tarefa não seria difícil.

Ele levantou seu copo.

— Salute, Hinata — disse ele com certo cinismo. E boa sorte — acrescentou ele. — Acho que você vai precisar.

 **Mais uma, dessa vez com o clima quente da Itália**

 **Espero que gostem!**


	2. Chapter 2

— Isso tudo me soa duvidoso — disse Moegi. — Pense nisso. Você cancelou as suas férias no sul da França com Kiba porque não gostou das acomodações e, no entanto, vai para a Itália com alguém que mal conhece. Não faz sentido.

Hinata suspirou.

— Não quando você coloca as coisas dessa forma. Mas não é o que você está pensando. Vou passar algumas semanas de graça em Tuscany, ganhar um dinheiro extra e tudo o que eu tenho de fazer é parecer loucamente apaixonada.

— Não pode ser tão simples assim — disse Moegi sombriamente. — Quer dizer, você já esteve loucamente apaixonada? Você certamente não estava apaixonada por Kiba. Caso contrário, não teria usado subterfúgios para não dividir o quarto com ele — acrescentou ele.

Hinata ficou enrubescida.

— Achei que estivesse, ou que eu precisasse de mais tempo. Afinal de contas, só estávamos nos vendo há dois meses.

— Bem, nem todo mundo concordaria com você — disse Moegi secamente.

— Eu sei — Hinata fez uma pausa para suspirar novamente — que sou conservadora; uma peça de museu, admito. Mas se, e quando, eu fizer sexo com algum homem, quero que seja baseado em amor e respeito. Não porque apartamentos duplos são mais baratos.

— E que tipo de quarto é esse que Naruto está lhe oferecendo?

— Tudo muito respeitador — Hinata assegurou-lhe, enfiando seu único biquíni no canto da mala. — Vamos ficar na casa da mãe dele e parece que ela é uma verdadeira megera. Naruto disse que ela provavelmente irá me trancar durante a noite.

— E ela não faz idéia de que vocês são praticamente estranhos?

— Não. E é essa a questão. Ela está insistindo para que ele fique noivo de uma garota que conhece há tempos, mas Naruto não quer. Ele diz que a vê como sua irmã mais nova e não como futura esposa, e acredita que serei carta de alforria. Um jeito de dizer para a mãe que é dono de si mesmo e capaz de escolher a própria noiva.

— Isso não é mostrar um lenço vermelho a um touro?

— Naruto disse que ela, na pior das hipóteses, irá me tratar com frieza. E prometeu que não vou vê-la muitas vezes, que iremos sair o máximo possível. — Hinata fez uma pausa. — Pode até ser divertido — acrescentou ela, duvidosa.

— Sempre otimista — murmurou Moegi. — Como você se tornou parte dessa terrível artimanha?

Hinata suspirou novamente.

— Ele trabalha no Banco Uzumaki & Uchiha. Nós oferecemos nossos serviços de relações públicas ao grupo há algumas semanas, e acompanhei Asuma na apresentação. Naruto estava presente. Então, cerca de duas semanas atrás, nos reencontramos lá no bar. Eu tinha acabado de brigar com Kiba. Estava me sentindo super mal e Naruto parecia aborrecido. Ele permaneceu lá depois que o bar fechou. Bebemos alguma coisa juntos e começamos a conversar.

— Ele quis saber por que eu estava fazendo trabalho extra na adega se eu trabalhava para Company Uzumaki & Uchiha. Eu contei-lhe sobre mamãe ser viúva e sobre Hanabi ter ganho uma bolsa de estudos, mas estar sempre precisando de coisas extras para a escola.

— E, então, depois de algumas taças de vinho, o esquema todo se desenvolveu.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— A princípio, achei que fosse por causa do vinho, mas quando ele retornou na noite seguinte para combinarmos os detalhes, descobri que ele estava falando seriíssimo.

— Encantador. Hinata fez uma careta.

— E, de qualquer maneira, sempre quis ir para a Itália. E também, talvez seja a minha última chance de tirar férias antes de começar a economizar para o apartamento.

— Já comecei. Há rumores de que a sra. Hughes está prestes a aumentar o aluguel novamente. E Rachel está muito interessa em se juntar a nós.

Ela levantou-se da cama e pegou os copos de café. A caminho da cozinha comunitária, ela parou na porta:

— Querida, você tem certeza de que pode confiar nesse Naruto? Ele não vai começar a se aproveitar da situação quando estiverem sozinhos?

Hinata deu risada.

— Tenho certeza que não. Ele gosta de loiras voluptuosas. Não faço o tipo dele e nem ele o meu — acrescentou ela decididamente. — Embora tenha de admitir que seja bonito. Além disso, tem a mãe como guardiã, não se esqueça. E ele me avisou que ela não aprova demonstrações públicas de afeto. Então, tudo o que tenho de fazer é pestanejar ocasionalmente.

O sorriso de Hinata alargou-se.

— E vou, finalmente, conhecer Tuscany. Quem poderia querer mais?

Mas quando o avião começou a aterrissar no Aeroporto Leonnardo Da Vinci, em Roma, ela não parecia eufórica com a situação, embora não conseguisse explicar o porquê.

Encontrara-se com Naruto na noite anterior para combinarem os últimos detalhes.

— Se estamos namorando, você precisa saber algumas coisas a meu respeito, cara, e sobre minha família — explicou ele.

Ela já sabia que ele iniciava uma carreira na filial do banco em Londres. O que ela não sabia era que ele era primo do aristocrata italiano presidente do Uzumaki & Uchiha.

— Somos o lado pobre da família — explicou ele. — E é por isso que minha mãe quer que eu me case com Sakura. O pai dela é um homem muito rico, e ela é filha única.

— É claro — ecoou Hinata. Quem são essas pessoas?, ela perguntou-se francamente surpreendida. E que planeta eles habitam?

Ela pensou na mãe lutando para que o dinheiro não faltasse. Pensou nela, trabalhando no bar à noite para ajudar a irmã inteligente e sagaz a ter a educação que merecia.

Quando o Naruto usou o termo "pobre" com tamanha leveza, ele não fazia idéia do que significava de verdade.

Ela comprara algumas roupas novas para as férias na França. Mas não eram de grife.

Ela iria se sentir um peixe fora d'água naquele mundinho exclusivo de que estava prestes a fazer parte, mesmo brevemente. Será que conseguiria realmente fazer com que acreditassem que ela e Naruto estavam envolvidos?

Mas talvez tenha sido exatamente por isso que ele a escolhera, pensou ela com tristeza. Porque ela era bastante inadequada. Talvez isso servisse para que Naruto escapasse de um casamento forçado.

"Qualquer uma" a mãe dele irá provavelmente dizer jogando as mãos para o alto. "Menos ela!"

Bem, ela conseguiria sobreviver a isso, pois Naruto, apesar de sua beleza, não a atraía de forma alguma.

Ele era arrogante, pensou ela, e muito pretensioso.

— Devo insistir em uma coisa — disse ela. — Não fale sobre a Company Uzumaki & Uchiha.

— Como você quiser — ele deu de ombros. — Mas por quê? É uma ótima empresa. Você não tem de se envergonhar de trabalhar lá.

— Sei disso. Mas agora somos a relações públicas da filial de Londres. Seu primo deve saber disso. Vai reconhecer se você disser. Não vai gostar do fato de você estar supostamente namorando uma simples prestadora de serviços.

— Não se preocupe, cara. Não sou nada além de um simples funcionário também. Além disso, as chances de você encontrar o meu primo Sasuke são mínimas. Mas Company Uzumaki & Uchiha permanece em segredo, se é isso que você quer.

— Sim — disse ela. — Obrigada.

Ela estava admirada por estarem viajando de primeira classe, o que provava que a pobreza era algo relativo, pensou ela, recusando o champanhe que lhe ofereceram.

Algumas taças de vinho a colocaram nessa confusão. Então, de agora em diante, manter-se-ia sóbria.

Também estava desconcertada com os flertes de Naruto. Ele encostava-se nela, e mantinha a voz baixa e íntima. E ela não gostava de seu toque persistente — no cabelo, no ombro, na manga de sua jaqueta de linho.

Oh, Deus, pensou ela preocupada. Não venha me dizer que Moegi estava certa em relação a ele.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou, afastando a mão dele quando tentou segurar os dedos dela para beijá-los.

Ele sacudiu os ombros, nem um pouco desconcertado.

— Para qualquer performance, tem de haver um ensaio, não?

— Com certeza não — disse Hinata rispidamente.

Também estava desapontada ao ouvir que houvera uma pequena mudança de planos: em vez de alugarem um carro no aeroporto e irem direto para Tuscany, primeiro encontrariam a signora Uzumaki em seu apartamento em Roma.

— Mas por quanto tempo? — perguntou ela.

— Isso importa? Vou dar-lhe a chance de conhecer a minha cidade antes de nos escondermos no interior — disse. Ele deu um sorriso satisfeito. — E, além disso, mamãe sempre contrata um motorista para suas viagens. Vamos viajar com conforto.

Hinata percebeu que não tinha escolha, a não ser forçar um sorriso em concordância. A viagem era dele. Sou apenas contratada para ajudá-lo.

A residência da signora ficava em Avéntine, que Naruto disse-lhe ser o lugar mais calmo da cidade, com muitos jardins e árvores.

Hinata respirou fundo para se acalmar enquanto subiam o enorme lance de escadas.

Você está com seu passaporte na bolsa, ela lembrou-se em silêncio. E também a passagem de volta. Tudo o que tem de fazer é virar-se e correr.

Quando eles chegaram à imponente porta dupla, Naruto tocou a campainha. Hinata engoliu em seco quando ele pegou sua mão.

São só duas semanas, pensou ela. Não uma vida inteira.

A porta foi aberta por uma senhora robusta, que sorriu radiante para Naruto, ignorando Hinata completamente, e depois proferiu algo em um italiano incompreensível.

Hinata encontrava-se em um hall sem janela; a única claridade vinha do lustre central aparentemente equipado com lâmpadas de fraca luminosidade. O piso era de mármore escuro e alguns móveis antigos e algumas pinturas a óleo contribuíam pouco para clarear o ambiente.

Em seguida, a empregada abriu a porta para a sala, e a luz do sol irradiou, acompanhada de um cachorrinho, latindo furioso.

— Quieto, Caio — ordenou Naruto, e o cachorro afastou-se, embora mantivesse os rosnados e latidos. Hinata gostava de cachorros e, normalmente, se dava bem com eles, mas alguma coisa dizia-lhe que Caio estava propenso a tirar um pedaço de seu tornozelo.

Naruto conduziu-a até a sala.

— Chame seu cachorro, mamãe, senão Hinata vai achar que não é bem-vinda.

— Mas estou sempre pronta a receber seus amigos, figlio mio. — A signora levantou-se do sofá e ofereceu a mão.

Ela era uma mulher alta, e Hinata pôde perceber que fora uma mulher atraente. Mas o tempo afinou o seu rosto e sua boca e, isso, junto com os olhos castanhos penetrantes deixavam-na formidável. Ela estava vestindo preto e havia um colar e brinco de pérolas.

— Signorina Hyuuga, não é isso? — O sorriso dela foi azedo ao receber a resposta tímida de Hinata. — Você gostaria de um chá, eu acho. Não é um hábito inglês?

— Agora que estou aqui, signora, talvez eu devesse aprender alguns hábitos italianos.

A sobrancelhas dela levantaram-se.

— Você vai passar muito pouco tempo aqui para que valha a pena, signorina, mas como quiser. — Ela tocou uma sineta para chamar a empregada, pediu café e bolinhos, depois chamou Naruto para sentar-se a seu lado no sofá.

Certo, pensou Hinata, sentando de frente para eles, no lugar onde lhe fora indicado.

Era uma sala linda, de pé-direito alto e com boas proporções, mas mobiliada demais para seu gosto. Havia muitas poltronas, pensou ela, olhando à sua volta.

— Tenho uma notícia para você, mio caro — anunciou a signora depois que a empregada serviu café e bolinhos de chocolate. — E também para a signorina. Sinto ter de dizer-lhes que não vou poder recebê-los em minha casa de campo. Há homens fazendo manutenção; tedioso, mas inevitável.

Hinata ficou imóvel. Eles passariam as duas semanas nesse apartamento? Oh, Deus, pensou ela. Parece bem espaçoso, mas suspeitava que apenas alguns dias com a signora o tornariam completamente claustrofóbico.

Naruto não parecia nada satisfeito.

— Mas você sabia que estávamos vindo, mamma. E eu prometi a Hinata que ela conheceria Tuscany.

— Em um outro momento, talvez — disse a signora. — Dessa vez terá de se contentar com Umbria. Seu primo Sasuke nos ofereceu a Villa Diana em Besavoro por uns dias.

Houve uma pausa, depois Naruto disse lentamente:

— Por que faria isso?

— Mio Caro. — A voz da signora tinha um resquício de desaprovação. — Somos membros da família. Os únicos parentes.

Naruto sacudiu os ombros.

— Mesmo assim, não combina com Sasuke — opôs-se ele. — E, de qualquer maneira, Besavoro fica no fim do mundo.

— Acho que a signorina Hyuuga achará charmoso. — Mais uma vez o sorriso que não se refletia em seus olhos. — A Umbria é muito linda. É considerada o coração verde da Itália e há muitas lugares para visitar: Assisi, Perugia, San Sepulcro, a cidade natal do grande Rafael. Não faltarão escolhas, signorina.

Naruto lançou um olhar para o teto decorado.

— Você chama isso de escolha, mamma? — perguntou ele. — Arriscar nossas vidas numa estrada perigosa todas as vezes que quisermos ir a algum lugar?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Se alguma coisa acontecer com meu primo Sasuke e eu me tornar o herdeiro, Villa Diana estará à venda no dia seguinte.

Houve mais uma pausa.

— Você deve perdoar meu filho, signorina — disse a signora com voz sedosa. — No calor do momento ele nem sempre fala com sabedoria. E mesmo sendo um pouco remota, a casa é charmosa.

— E Sasuke? — perguntou Naruto com petulância, claramente ressentido com a repreensão da mãe. — Pelo menos, espero que não vá usar a casa enquanto estivermos lá.

— Querido, a oferta foi feita e fiquei feliz em aceitar. Não perguntei sobre os planos dele.

Hinata ouvia horrorizada.

Em voz alta, ela disse calmamente:

— Naruto, não há algum outro lugar onde possamos ficar? Um hotel, talvez.

— Na alta temporada? — Naruto respondeu com ironia. — Teríamos sorte se achássemos um porão. Não, teremos de ficar na casa do meu primo. E, pelo menos, estará fresco nas montanhas — ele acrescentou com humor. — Quando partimos?

— Pensei em irmos amanhã — disse a signora. Ela levantou-se. — A signorina deve estar cansada da viagem. Vou pedir que Maria lhe mostre seu quarto para que descanse um pouco.

E então você poderá dar a sua opinião sincera sobre a última aquisição dele, pensou Hinata. Mas era isso que fora levada a pensar. Supôs que deveria estar agradecida pelo fato de a signora não ter feito uma cena histérica e a expulsado de seu apartamento.

O quarto reservado para ela era pequeno. A cama era estreita e não muito confortável. O banheiro, bastante desanimador. Mas ficou contente quando viu que a não-sorridente Maria colocara um jarra com água quente e uma bacia no lavatório de seu quarto.

Ela tirou os sapatos e o vestido e refrescou-se. O sabonete era de lavanda, e concluiu que tratava-se da primeira coisa simpática que descobrira até agora em Roma.

Ela secou-se com uma toalha de linho áspera, e depois se espreguiçou na cama com um suspiro.

O arrependimento que sentira no avião intensificava-se a cada momento. Em Londres, Naruto a convencera de que seria fácil. Uma performance em um dos cenários mais lindos da Europa. Quase um jogo, argumentara ele. E ela comprara a idéia.

Bem, ela estava chegando rapidamente à conclusão de que não havia dinheiro no mundo pelo qual valesse a pena passar pelos problemas que as semanas seguintes prometiam. Embora soubesse que signora seria uma guardiã mais do que adequada. Se ela estivesse apaixonada por ele, seria frustrante.

Estava feito. Estava na Itália.

Não havia como voltar atrás.

Depois se virou para o lado e fechou os olhos.

O jantar daquela noite não fora agradável. Naruto anunciara sua intenção de levar Hinata para jantar, mas a signora ressaltara com insistência que não seria sábio, pois deveriam partir cedo para evitar o calor do dia.

Então jantaram na sala de jantar, em uma mesa que acomodaria numerosos convidados. Não era uma atmosfera relaxante, e a conversa transcorria tão artificial que Hinata desejou que Naruto e sua mãe começassem a falar um com o outro em italiano e a deixassem de fora da conversa.

Ela percebeu, é claro, que estava sendo testada. Lembrou-se também de que ela e Naruto combinaram falar o mínimo possível sobre detalhes pessoais. No que dizia respeito a signora, ela era uma garota que dividia um apartamento com várias pessoas e que adorava se divertir.

Ela ensaiara tantas vezes a história de como e quando ela e Naruto se conheceram, que se saiu bastante bem. Afinal de contas, ela tinha de dar impressão de que o relacionamento de dois meses era sério e de que estavam prontos para dar o próximo passo.

Tinha de admitir que a comida estava deliciosa, embora estivesse com pouco apetite. E quando o jantar terminou, voltaram para a sala de estar e ouviram Monte verdi.

Esta, pensou Hinata, fora a parte mais agradável da noite, não apenas porque seu falecido pai amava tal compositor, como também pouco se conversou.

Ela estava começando a relaxar quando a signora anunciou, em um tom que rejeitava objeções, que estava na hora de se recolherem.

Naruto desejou-lhe boa-noite, mas quando Hinata, vestindo a camisola, voltou do banheiro, encontrou-o esperando em seu quarto.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Queria falar com você em particular. — O sorriso que ele lançou era triunfante. — Você está brilhante, caríssima. Dio mio, você quase me convenceu. E a mamma é uma fúria. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Acabei de escutá-la falando ao telefone, e parecia radiante. Devia estar falando com a amiga Nana Yamanaka, pois mencionou o nome Ino várias vezes.

— Isso significa alguma coisa? — Hinata de repente sentiu-se cansada e bastante confusa.

— Ino é a nora da signora Yamanaka — explicou Naruto, o sorriso alargando-se. — Ela causa grandes problemas e mamma sempre os ouve. É sempre ela quem dá conselhos a Nana. Mas agora é a vez dela reclamar — acrescentou ele. — E insiste que a amiga precisa escutar e ajudá-la.

Ele quase a abraçou.

— Vai sair tudo como eu esperava.

— Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo — Hinata mordeu os lábios.

— Você está chateada por causa de Tuscany? — Naruto sacudiu os ombros. — Também foi uma surpresa desagradável para mim. E Sasuke tem outras casas que poderia emprestar para a mamma em lugares não tão remotos como Besavoro — acrescentou ele sorrindo. — Mas sem dúvida deve ocupar alguma delas. Ele não escolheria ficar em nenhum lugar próximo a mamma; então, acalme-se quanto a isso.

— Vocês não são uma família muito unida — comentou Hinata.

— Sasuke gosta de seguir o próprio caminho. Mamma tenta interferir. —Ele deu de ombros novamente. — Talvez esteja planejando que ela se perca e seja comida pelos lobos. Hinata olhou-o fixamente.

— Você quer dizer que existem lobos por lá?

— Sim. E também tem urso. — Ele riu de sua expressão. — Mas são encontrados principalmente nos parques nacionais. Prometo a você que eles preferem plantas e colméias a humanos.

— Que encorajador. — Hinata respirou fundo. — Mas não estou desapontada só com Tuscany, Naruto. Ou com o fato de ir para um safári italiano.

Ela olhou-o com firmeza.

— Não devíamos ter começado isso. Se a sua mãe está de fato tão preocupada, já não se trata mais de um jogo. Acho que devemos reconsiderar.

— Para mim, nunca foi um jogo. — Naruto bateu com a mão no peito. — Para mim, é a minha vida! Preciso que minha mãe saiba que sou eu quem sabe do meu futuro e que não vou receber ordens dela nem de ninguém. E que não vou me casar com Sakura Haruno. — Ele diminuiu o tom de voz. — Hinata, você prometeu que iria ajudar. Fizemos um acordo. E depois você estará livre. Terá suas férias na Itália e ainda receberá uma quantia. Será fácil para você.

Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela, deixando-a mais nervosa.

— Afinal de contas — continuou ele, de forma persuasiva —, o que pode acontecer? Diga-me. — Ele sorriu para ela e depois foi até a porta. — Digo a você que não há nada com o que se preocupar. Nada neste mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata não dormiu bem. Mexeu-se a noite inteira, perturbada por sonhos inquietantes.

Não se surpreendeu quando viu que a saída para Besavoro bem cedo não acontecera. O carro chegou pontualmente com Giacomo, seu chofer uniformizado. Mas a signora, depois de um café-da-manhã vagaroso, proferiu uma séria de ordens contraditórias, fez ligações e escreveu várias mensagens de última hora para os amigos.

Hinata descobrira, para seu desânimo, que Caio os acompanharia, e mais tempo foi gasto enquanto Maria procurava pelo apartamento a coleira especial e a nova cesta almofadada que fora comprada especialmente para a viagem.

Era um dos carros mais luxuosos em que já viajara. No entanto, sentada no banco de trás entre a signora e seu cachorro percebeu que seria impossível relaxar.

Ela esperara por um turbilhão de perguntas e preparou-se para se proteger, mas não acontecera. A signora parecia perdida em seus pensamentos.

Houve várias paradas durante o percurso — para as necessidades de Caio. Mas também houve pausa para comprarem café, água mineral gelada e bolinho recheados de queijo e presunto. A signora não se dignou a sair do carro nessas ocasiões, mas Hinata estava feliz em poder esticar as pernas.

Suas costas estavam começando a doer devido à tensão de tentar permanecer discreta, percebeu ela.

Escolhera a roupa mais fina possível para a viagem — um vestido solto de algodão creme, de manga curta. Usava sandálias de salto baixo e um chapéu de Unho que mantinha em sua bolsa quando estava no carro. Além do obrigatório protetor solar, ela usara nos olhos um pouco de rimei e um toque de coral nos lábios.

Tentou se conformar com o pensamento de que talvez a signora a detestasse, mas que não teria do que reclamar de sua aparência. Era um pequeno consolo.

Assim que entraram em Umbria, ela se rendeu à total beleza do cenário. Todos os lugares para os quais olhava pareciam ser compostos de variados tons de verde, e cada cume parecia coberto por sua pequena cidadezinha.

Meia hora depois, chegaram a Besavoro, que parecia ser bem mais do que uma grande cidade às margens de um rio — que Naruto dissera ser um afluente do rio Tiber. O ponto central era a praça, onde as casas e as lojas aglomeravam-se em torno de uma igreja alta e ornada.

Assim que deixaram a cidade, começaram a subir o vale por uma estrada estreita. O terreno era acidentado e íngreme com uma floresta densa de um lado e, do outro, protegido apenas por um pequeno muro — uma queda de causar calafrios — e um rio, agora reduzido a um fio prateado, abaixo deles.

Ela se lembrou do comentário de Naruto sobre o perigo do lugar, e conteve um tremor, agradecida por Giacomo ser um excelente motorista.

— Estamos quase lá, signorina. — Para sua surpresa, a signora dirigiu-lhe a palavra com um sorriso lânguido. — Não tenho dúvida de que está ansiosa para ver o lugar onde passará as férias. Espero que supere suas expectativas.

Qualquer abertura, mesmo que sutil, era bem-vinda, e Hinata perguntou-lhe:

— A casa já é da família há muito tempo? — perguntou, educadamente.

— Há gerações, embora tenha sido reformada e aumentada com os anos. Dizem que fora um eremitério, um lugar isolado para onde os monges pecadores eram mandados para pagar penitência.

— Sei como eles se sentem — comentou Naruto virando o rosto. — Fico surpreendido com o fato de Sasuke desperdiçar qualquer minuto em um lugar como esse.

Sua mãe deu de ombros.

— Ele passou grande parte da infância aqui. Talvez tenha boas lembranças.

— Ele nunca foi criança — disse Naruto. — E o passado dele foi o que aconteceu ontem; — nada além. — Ele virou o corpo. — Veja, Hinata mia. Você já consegue ver a casa, se olhar através das árvores.

Ela percebeu de relance uma alvenaria rosa-pálido e azulejos de terracota desbotados, e prendeu a respiração encantada.

Parecia um lugar enfeitiçado, dormindo entre as árvores, pensou ela.

Impossível não perceber o som do carro que se aproximava, pensou Sasuke. Os hóspedes indesejados estavam chegando.

Suspirando irritado, ele levantou-se da cadeira de sol, e calçou, relutante, seu velho par de tênis brancos. Durante os últimos dias, ele deleitara-se da liberdade e do isolamento. Tomava banho de sol nu, sabendo que Guillermo e Emilia, que tomavam conta da casa, nunca iriam invadir sua privacidade.

Agora, sua paz chegara ao fim.

Ele começou a caminhar pelo jardim em direção à casa.

Até o último minuto rezara para que tal pesadelo jamais acontecesse. Que Naruto e sua namorada brigassem ou que a Zia Kushina gostasse dela. Qualquer coisa que o livrasse dessa armadilha.

Mas o telefonema da tia à noite passada acabara com suas esperanças. Ela estava praticamente histérica, ele lembrou-se com desgosto, reclamando que a garota não passava de uma prostituta vulgar, obviamente da mais baixa classe.

E deixara bem claro que era verdadeira sua ameaça de desmascarar o relacionamento dele com Ino caso não mantivesse sua palavra.

— Quero a inglesa destruída — ela sibilara para ele. — Nada que seja menos do que isso serve.

Sasuke ficara tentado a responder que preferiria destruir Ino, que estava provando ser embaraçosamente tenaz, bombardeando-o com telefonemas e recados, aparentemente alheia ao fato de que seu corpo voluptuoso e ardente não compensava o estorvo que era.

Se ela continuasse a se comportar com tanta indiscrição, Sai e a mãe perceberiam, sem qualquer intervenção da tia.

Estava agradecido por ter escapado de Roma e vindo para um lugar onde podia manter-se incomunicável. Esperava que durante sua ausência ela encontrasse algum outro alvo para sua libido. Caso contrário, teria de ser rude com ela. Um pensamento que não lhe dava prazer algum.

E agora estava em frente a uma calamidade ainda pior. A garota desconhecida e indesejada que ele teria de, alguma forma, desviar da cama de Naruto e atrair para a sua. Provavelmente, decidiu ele, depois que ficasse muito, muito bêbado...

Se eu sair dessa confusão vivo, vou fazer um voto de castidade, pensou ele com humor.

Guillermo já estava abrindo a porta da frente. Ele sabia que suas instruções seriam rigidamente seguidas. Mas hóspedes eram uma raridade, e os empregados estavam mais acostumados à informalidade de seu patrão. A presença da Zia Kushina seria desgastante para todos eles.

Ele saiu do hall sombrio para a luz do dia. O carro parará a uma certa distância, e o motorista estava ajudando a signora. Mas a atenção de Sasuke voltou-se imediatamente para a garota, quieta, um pouco distante, olhando para a casa. A primeira reação dele foi de que ela não fazia o tipo dele — nem o de Naruto —, o que achou estranho. Tão pequena e encolhida, a pele clara, os cabelos negro azulados até abaixo do quadril com uma franja emoldurando seu rosto.

Não era uma beleza convencional — mas ao mesmo tempo curiosamente interessante.

Provavelmente acima do peso ideal, refletiu ele, embora o vestido simplório que usava não fosse revelador.

E então, como uma resposta a um desejo silencioso, uma brisa vinda das montanhas soprou o fino tecido contra seu corpo, moldando-o contra seus redondos e generosos seios, a ligeira concavidade de sua barriga com uma cintura fina, as coxas e as pernas roliças.

Sasuke ficou sem ar.

Mudança de planos, pensou ele. Não preciso ficar tão bêbado. Ao contrário, acho que essa garota merece minha total e sóbria atenção.

Ele percebeu que a signora estava aproximando-se, os olhos desgostosos observando-o.

— E assim que você se veste para receber suas visitas, Sasuke?

Ele pegou-lhe a mão, curvando-se para ela.

— Há dez minutos, Zia Kushina, eu estava completamente despido. Isso é uma concessão. — Ele lançou um olhar implacável para Caio. — E você trouxe seu cachorro. Espero que ele tenha aprendido a ter bons modos desde nosso último encontro. — Ele olhou para Naruto. — Ah, Naruto, vem cá.

Naruto encaro-o com suspeita.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar surpreso.

— É a minha casa, o que faz de você o meu hóspede. Naturalmente, desejo estar aqui para recebê-lo.

— Você não é normalmente tão preocupado — murmurou Naruto.

Sasuke sorriu para ele.

— Não? Então, talvez tenha revisto meus erros. E a casa tem cômodos suficientes para todos. Não será necessário dividir o quarto comigo, primo — acrescentou ele, depois olhou para a garota como se tivesse acabado de notá-la. — E o nome de sua charmosa companhia?

Naruto pegou a mão de Hinata na defensiva.

— Essa é a signorina Hinata Hyuuga, que veio comigo de Londres. Hinata, deixa-me apresentá-la ao meu primo, conde Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele viu que ela não olhou para os olhos dele, e sim para o chão.

— Como vai, signore!

— Deixa-me dar-lhes as boas-vinda signorina. — Ele inclinou a cabeça como cortesia, depois os acompanhou para dentro da casa. — Emilia, por favor, mostre às senhoras onde elas vão se hospedar. E o cachorro. Guillermo, mostra o quarto para meu primo.

Ele estava virando-se quando Naruto agarrou seu braço:

— O que é isso? Onde você vai hospedar Hinata?

— No quarto ao lado do de sua mãe; a pedido dela. — Sasuke sacudiu os ombros. — Sinto muito, mas você sabe que ela nunca permitiria que você dormisse com sua namorada sob o mesmo teto dela. Como os velhos monges, você vai ter de praticar a castidade.

— Uma lição que você ainda tem de aprender — respondeu Naruto, amargamente.

— Talvez. Mas eu nunca trouxe uma mulher para cá — disse-lhe Sasuke.

— Falando nisso — disse Naruto — o que você achou da minha namoradinha inglesa?

— Se ela o satisfaz, primo, isso é o que importa. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Embora você normalmente goste delas com mais... — Ele demonstrou com suas mãos.

— Si — concordou Naruto. — Mas esta garota tem... profundezas escondidas, se você me entende. — E ele deu risada.

Ocorreu a Sasuke que ele nunca simpatizara com o primo.

Sasuke despediu-se dizendo para que se sentisse à vontade e foi para seu quarto tomar banho e trocar-se.

Aquele, pensou ela sem acreditar, aquele era o conde Uchiha, o dono do Banco Uzumaki & Uchiha? Aquele indivíduo seminu com cabelos negros?

Ela pensara, quando o vira, que deveria ser o caseiro ou o jardineiro.

Ela esperava que ele fosse um homem mais velho, uma versão mais séria de Naruto, com uma beleza convencional. Mas o conde era completamente sexy, com um corpo musculoso e uma pele dourada. E não estava próximo da meia-idade — deveria estar com trinta e poucos anos.

Quanto ao resto — bem, seu rosto era mais do que bonito. O nariz era pontudo, uma boca cínica, e os olhos escuros como a meia-noite.

E ele também não era grande admirador da tia, como Naruto sugerira. Sentira uma certa indiferença.

Mas se era isso o que sentia em relação aos seus hóspedes, então, por que permanecia ali? Não fazia sentido.

Mas seus pensamentos cessaram quando Emilia, uma mulher com um sorriso radiante, abriu a porta com um triunfante:

— Ecco, signorina — indicando de que aquele era seu quarto.

Hinata entrou e olhou à sua volta, os olhos arregalados. Tinha o dobro do tamanho do quarto que ocupara na noite anterior, com uma cama king size, uma cômoda, uma mesa e uma porta que dava para um banheiro luxuoso. Ao lado da cama, havia um abajur e um vaso de rosas.

Ela virou-se para Emilia:

— Perfeito — disse ela sorrindo.

Quando estava sozinha, foi até a janela, que dava para um jardim. Havia uma pequena fonte no centro da área pavimentada.

Mas esse lugar não era apenas tranqüilidade, percebeu ela. Ela conseguia ouvir a voz autocrática da signora, misturada à resposta mais calma de Emilia.

Era uma lembrança de que este pequeno pedaço do Éden também tinha suas serpentes, para não mencionar os lobos e os ursos, pensou ela olhando para a floresta densa abaixo.

De repente, sentiu-se cansada e desanimada. Viu que havia toalhas no banheiro, então decidiu usá-las.

Enquanto estava tomando banho, sua mala fora acomodada ali, então se ocupou em desfazê-la. Não trouxera roupa suficiente, pensou ela, e pouco formais para alguém que estaria com um conde.

A roupa que parecia menos amassada era um vestido-envelope de seda prateada, que decidiu usar durante o jantar a fim de causar boa impressão.

Qualquer coisa que vestisse, a signora olharia com escárnio, e ela aceitaria isso. Mas por razões que não conseguia explicar, ou mesmo admitir, não queria que o conde Uchiha a olhasse com o mesmo desdém.

Queria que ele acreditasse na ficção da qual ela e Naruto faziam parte.

Enquanto isso, não sabia o que fazer. A casa inteira estava em silêncio. O único barulho vinha da fonte. Hinata percebeu que não podia explorar os arredores sozinha e sem ser convidada.

Então, decidiu que era melhor ficar onde estava até ser chamada.

Estava quase se esticando na cama com seu livro quando escutou uma batida na porta.

Naruto, pensou ela instantaneamente, desejando que estivesse vestindo algo mais adequado que uma grande toalha. Mas quando ela abriu a porta, viu Emilia esperando com uma bandeja.

Radiante, a senhora informou-lhe que o conde achou que a signorina talvez desejasse algo refrescante depois da viagem e entregou-lhe uma bandeja.

Hinata colocou a bandeja sobre a cama. Havia um bule de chá, um prato com fatias de limões, outro com pequenos sanduíches e uma tigela com cerejas.

Era uma delicadeza que não previra, pensou ela, confusa. Na verdade, o conde de Uchiha parecia repleto de surpresas agradáveis.

Ela comeu todos os deliciosos sanduíches com duas xícaras de chá e depois se encostou à cama com um suspiro de prazer, saboreando as cerejas enquanto lia. Depois, cochilou um pouco.

Quando finalmente acordou, o sol já estava mais baixo, e as nuvens estavam começando a aparecer lentamente no jardim.

Estava na hora de se concentrar em Naruto e na tarefa que prometera realizar.

Vestiu-se e saiu do quarto. A casa era como um labirinto, pensou ela totalmente desorientada, quando atravessava os aposentos. Para seu alívio, o empregado de casaco branco que estava na entrada da casa quando eles chegaram, sugeriu delicadamente que ela o seguisse.

A sala que ele mostrara era imensa, com uma enorme lareira de pedra. Estava vazia e Hinata ficou hesitante à porta, sentindo-se isolada.

Obviamente, saíra de seu quarto cedo demais. Os italianos, ela lembrou-se, jantavam mais tarde do que os ingleses. Mas decidiu ficar por ali.

Havia na sala o mínimo de móveis possível — alguns sofás, com dimensões proporcionais à sala. Havia também um piano de cauda.

Estava aberto e, intrigada, Hinata cruzou a sala e sentou-se no banco, passando seus dedos pelas teclas, ouvindo o adorável som que faziam.

Suspirou. Tantas coisas tristes seguiram-se à morte de seu pai... e a perda de seu tão-amado piano era apenas uma delas.

E então, incentivada pelo fato de estar sozinha, começou a tocar uma canção de ninar que treinara para um exame.

Talvez porque sempre tinha sido uma de suas favoritas, ela tocou-a sem cometer grandes falhas, e suspirou quando chegou às notas finais, perdida em seu próprio mundo.

Quando a música parou, foi substituída pelo som de palmas. Ela virou-se rapidamente para a porta.

— Bravo! — disse o conde Uchiha caminhando lentamente em sua direção.


	4. Chapter 4

— Sinto muito, signore. Não percebi... — Ela engoliu em seco. — Eu não tinha o direito, não mesmo...

— De jeito nenhum. Foi charmoso. — Ele encostou-se à cauda do piano, os olhos observando-a friamente. Ele estava totalmente transformado, pensou ela, a barba feita, os cabelos penteados para trás. E estava vestindo calças pretas que acentuavam suas longas pernas, a camisa estava desabotoada sob um colete que decidira deixar aberto.

Estava magnífico.

— Pelo menos, minha decisão de mantê-lo afinado foi justificada. Ninguém o tocava desde a morte de minha mãe — continuou ele. — Não vai tocar outra?

— Oh, não. — Ela levantou-se apressada, cada vez mais envergonhada, mas foi detida pela barra de seu vestido que se prendeu no banco. — Droga — acrescentou ela, puxando o tecido.

— Calma — pediu o conde. — Fique parada ou você vai rasgá-lo. — Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e habilmente desprendeu o vestido.

Ela olhou para o chão.

— Obrigada.

— Não foi nada. — Ele levantou-se, olhando à sua volta. — Onde está Naruto?

— Não o vejo desde que chegamos.

— Verdade? — As sobrancelhas levantaram. — Espero que ele não a esteja negligenciando. — Ele lançou-lhe um tímido sorriso. — Se estiver, você deve estar satisfeita com o fato de ter o piano para diverti-la.

— Oh, não — disse ela rapidamente. — Não está. Não mesmo. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Talvez a mãe tenha tido necessidade de falar com ele.

— Se fosse isso, acho que seu cachorro revoltado teria nos avisado. — Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento. — Diga-me, você gostou de seu chá da tarde?

— Foi muito gentil. Ele deu de ombros.

— Não queria que você desmaiasse de fome. — Ele sorriu com prazer. — Daqui a pouco você se acostuma aos horários italianos.

— Vou tentar — disse ela. — Mas não é possível mudar muito em duas semanas.

O sorriso alargou-se ligeiramente.

— Pelo contrário, acho que muita coisa pode mudar. — Ele caminhou até o aparador. — Aceita alguma coisa para beber? Vou tomar um uísque.

— Estou bem. — Não estava. A garganta estava completamente seca.

— Tem suco de laranja — continuou ele. — Já experimentou com campari?

— Bem... não.

— Então, experimente agora. — Ele preparou a bebida e trouxe para ela. Tocou o seu copo no dela. — Saúde.

— Obrigada — disse Hinata formalmente.

— Diga-me, signorina, você é sempre tensa assim?

Deu um gole em sua bebida, apreciando o doce do suco de laranja misturado ao amargo do campari. Ela disse, hesitante:

— Não sempre, mas essa é uma situação difícil para mim. — Ela respirou. — Você deve estar se perguntando, signore, o que eu estou fazendo aqui.

— Você veio com o meu primo — disse ele. — Não é segredo.

Ela respirou fundo.

— Então você também deve saber que a mãe dele não está satisfeita com a minha presença.

Ele bebeu o uísque.

— Não sei dos problemas da minha tia, signorina. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Mas, acredite em mim, agora que nos conhecemos, não espero nada além do prazer de sua visita. — Antes que ela pudesse impedir, ele pegou a mão dela e levou-a até os lábios, beijando-a levemente. — Se nos tratássemos com menos formalidade iria ajudá-la a relaxar? Meu nome é Sasuke e sei que se chama Hinata.

Ela sabia que estava com o rosto corado. E disse um pouco ofegante:

— Acho que sua tia pode não gostar. O tom de voz dele era sedoso.

— Então vamos concordar que isso seria problema dela.

— Tudo bem — disse ela. — Se você está seguro disso.

— Estou. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Vamos levar nossas bebidas ao terraço. E agradável durante a noite.

Hinata seguiu-o com relutância. Não esperava por isso. Esperava que Naruto fosse estar sempre à sua volta, agindo como uma barreira entre ela e sua família.

Havia uma mesa no terraço com cadeiras almofadadas confortáveis. Sasuke puxou uma para ela cortesmente, depois se sentou ao seu lado. Houve um silêncio e Hinata, nervosa, bebeu um gole de sua bebida.

— Como primos, você e Naruto não são muito parecidos — ela finalmente aventurou-se.

— Não — disse Sasuke, contemplando o uísque. — Temos pouca semelhança. Fisicamente, ele é parecido com o falecido pai.

— Sei. — Ela hesitou, depois disse. — A mãe dele, a signora, é uma mulher muito... impressionante.

— Certamente tem uma personalidade forte — disse ele secamente. — Soube que quando era jovem, também era linda. — Ele aproximou-se de sua cadeira. — Conte-me, Hinata, como você conheceu meu primo?

— Trabalho em uma adega — disse ela. — Ele é um dos clientes.

— Ah — disse ele. — Então você não é sempre tão tímida.

— Mas é que eu não esperava encontrá-lo, signore.

— Você esqueceu — disse ele. — Combinamos que seria Sasuke.

Não, pensou ela. Não esqueci. Não estou pronta para usar o primeiro nome com alguém como você.

Houve um espirro alto vindo da sala e Naruto surgiu, segurando um lenço.

— Maldição, estou me resfriando — disse ele. Hinata percebeu que essa seria sua oportunidade.

— Querido. — Hinata levantou-se e foi para o lado dele, colocando seu braço no dele. — Que terrível.

Por um segundo, ele olhou para ela como se tivesse esquecido quem era, depois voltou a si beijando-lhe o rosto.

— Bem, devo cuidar para que você se não se contamine. Que pena, hein? — Ele deslizou o braço em volta dela, os dedos encostando de propósito na base de seus seios.

Hinata teve vontade de chutá-lo.

Ele puxara a sua cadeira para junto dela; a mão acariciando-lhe o braço e os ombros; os lábios nunca longe da orelha dela, do cabelo, fazendo carinhos que considerava repulsivos.

Ela sabia, é claro, que a signora estava observando, pois esse era o objetivo. E ela não podia fazer nada. Mas também estava certa de que o conde os olhava de forma meditativa, e ela achava isso, por alguma razão, mais inquietante que o olhar furioso da senhora.

Percebeu que estava repetindo para si mesma o mantra "Pense no dinheiro. Pense no dinheiro", mas não estava produzindo o efeito calmante desejado, e ela ficou agradecida quando o jantar foi anunciado.

A sala de jantar era um cômodo longo com um teto maravilhosamente pintado onde pessoas vestiam cachos de uvas em vez de roupas.

Sasuke sentou-se à cabeceira da mesa, com a tia na outra extremidade. Hinata estava sentada no meio, de frente para Naruto, a dimensão da mesa colocando-a fora do alcance de suas demonstrações de carinho.

Não que ele ainda parecesse com vontade de fazê-las. Continuou fungando, assoando o nariz e ocasionalmente colocando a mão na testa para checar a temperatura.

Apesar de suas preocupações, Hinata percebeu que estava realmente com fome. Empanturrou-se de risoto ao funghi e carne de vitela ao molho de vinho, e comeu com grande apetite o creme de amêndoas oferecido.

A conversa foi sobre assuntos gerais e conduzida em inglês. A signora tentou mudar para o italiano algumas vezes, mas foi interceptada pelo conde.

A refeição estava quase no fim quando Naruto lançou uma bomba:

— Mamma, o anel que meu avô me deixou, você poderia me dar quando voltarmos para Roma, por favor?

O silêncio foi instantâneo. Hinata manteve os olhos fixos em seu prato. O que ocorrera para que ele dissesse aquilo — e por que não a prevenira? Ele estava levando o relacionamento ao limite.

Ela pensou mordendo os lábios: isto parece tão errado...

— É uma jóia valiosa — disse a signora finalmente, a voz um pouco trêmula. — Tem de ser mantida em segurança. Mas, claro, meu filho, é você quem tem de decidir.

— Eu decidi. — Naruto lançou-lhe um sorriso. — Já está na hora de eu guardá-lo.

Hinata soltou a colher, incapaz de comer mais. E lançou um olhar de condenação para Naruto.

Depois daquilo, a conversa esmoreceu, e ela ficou agradecida quando o conde sugeriu que tomassem café na sala de estar.

Foi servido café preto e forte em pequenas xícaras.

— Grappa para a signorina. — Guillermo ofereceu um copinho com um líquido incolor, e ela olhou para Naruto.

— O que é grappa? — perguntou ela.

— Um tipo de bebida — disse ele. — Bom para a digestão.

Hinata levou o copo à boca. Tomou um gole precavido, e quase engasgou, os olhos cheios de água.

— Meu Deus — disse ela quando conseguiu falar, aceitando o copo de água mineral que Sasuke entregava-lhe. — Qual o teor alcoólico?

— Quase noventa por cento — disse ele, se divertindo. — Você não o tinha bebido antes?

— Não — disse ela. — Com certeza me lembraria. O conde olhou para seu primo.

— Naruto, você negligenciou a educação de Hinata.

— Ao contrário, meu querido Sasuke, tenho me concentrado no que importa.

Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar indagador, mas não fez comentário algum, enquanto Hinata permaneceu sentada, o rosto queimando, desejando que o chão se abrisse à sua frente.

A signora, que estivera sentada como uma estátua, anunciou abruptamente sua intenção de assistir à televisão. Não conseguia concentar-se, então seu interesse logo acabou.

Preferiu observar o jogo de xadrez em progresso entre os dois homens. Não era uma perita, mas logo percebeu que Naruto encontrava-se em uma posição desfavorável.

— Estou me sentindo mal para jogar — disse ele renunciando ao jogo. — Vou pedir a Emilia para fazer uma tisana e levar para o meu quarto.

Ele puxou sua cadeira e levantou-se, beijando o rosto de Hinata.

— Boa noite, caríssima. Se eu dormir agora, vou estar bem amanhã.

Hinata forçou um sorriso.

Ele beijou a mão da mãe, ignorou o olhar azedo dela e desapareceu.

Sasuke recolocou as peças no ponto de partida e olhou para Hinata.

— Você gostaria de desafiar o vencedor? — perguntou ele.

— Depois da maneira como jogou com Naruto, acho que não. Você precisa jogar com meu irmã, ela foi campeã de xadrez na escola aos seis anos.

— Seu irmã? — a signora de repente interrompeu. — Achei que você fosse filha única, signorina.

Hinata percebeu tarde demais o que tinha combinado com Naruto. Não apenas filha única, mas órfã.

Isso significava que a primeira coisa a fazer no dia seguinte era adverti-lo.

Enquanto isso:

— É essa a impressão que dou? — Ela fez uma pausa. — E agora, com licença, o dia foi longo e ainda tenho de enfrentar o labirinto até meu quarto.

Sasuke levantou-se.

— Permita-me — disse ele. Ele foi até a lareira e balançou o sino que havia ali. Logo depois, Guillermo apareceu. — A signorina está pronta para se retirar. Por favor, acompanhe-a.

— Obrigada — disse ela. — E boa noite.

Sasuke observou-a em silêncio conforme seguia Guillermo.

Assim que os dois saíram, a signora levantou-se impaciente.

— Você está louco? Por que você mesmo não a acompanhou? Era a oportunidade que tinha de ficar sozinho com a tolinha.

Ele tensionou os lábios ao reconhecer que ficara tentado a fazer exatamente isso, e resistiu propositalmente ao impulso.

— Sei o que estou fazendo. Ou você quer que ela fique assustada?

— Assustada? — repetiu ela. — Aquelazinha? Do que está falando?

Sasuke suspirou.

— Só gostaria de salientar que ela não parece uma garota que se pega em um bar. Estou... surpreso.

Ela deu uma risada estridente.

— Então aquele olhar inocente enganou-lhe, meu sobrinho, assim como a meu filho.

— Você tem certeza de que eles estão apaixonados?

— Apaixonados? Ela está atraída pela posição de meu filho. Acredita que ele também seja rico.

— Então, mostre-lhe os extratos bancários dele — disse Sasuke, friamente. — Isso vai curá-la.

— Mas não vai curá-lo. Você o viu essa noite. Não conseguia tirar as mãos dela.

A signora foi até a porta.

— Boa noite. Não faz sentido conversar com você quando está com esse humor. — Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de cima a baixo. — Mas nosso acordo ainda está valendo. Não tenha dúvidas disso.

Quando estava sozinho, Sasuke foi até o piano e tocou nas teclas, a expressão pensativa. Pegou-se pensando no rubor delicado que aparecera na pele pálida de Hinata quando viu que ele a observava. Lembrava-se ainda com mais precisão como sua fragrância assaltara-lhe os sentidos quando ajoelhou-se ao lado dela.

Ele começou a sorrir, desejando saber se ela ficava corada quando estava excitada.

Devia ser louco de entregar-se a esse tipo de fantasia adolescente com uma garota que precisava manter, fria e cinicamente, bem longe de sua vida.

Hinata demorou a dormir naquela noite. A brincadeira estava ficando complicada demais.

O que Naruto pediria a seguir?, ela perguntou-se exasperada. Que ela realmente ficasse noiva dele?

Apesar do calor, ela estava tremendo.

Ela estava seguindo Guillermo pelos corredores quando lhe ocorreu o quanto desejava que o conde tivesse se oferecido para acompanhá-la.

— E que loucura era aquela? — perguntou-se, desesperada.

Estivera na companhia dele apenas por algumas horas e já estava perdendo o controle.

Ela fechou os olhos com a lembrança do sorriso dele. Tentou esquecer o calor do roçar dos lábios dele em sua mão e a maneira como o mais rápido dos toques atingiu-a profundamente.

Preciso sair daqui, pensou ela, movimentando-se inquieta.

Ela virou-se, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.

A determinação em ir embora persistiu mais forte do que nunca. Tomou banho e vestiu a saia de brim azul com a blusa branca.

Era mais um dia glorioso, o sol já estava queimando. Provavelmente seu último dia na Itália, pensou ela, e tinha de aproveitar ao máximo.

Conversaria com Naruto durante o passeio a Assisi, e no dia seguinte poderiam ir embora, e a vida dela voltaria ao normal.

Poderia até dar risada com os últimos dias. Contaria para Moegi:

"Ei, eu conheci o cara mais sexy do mundo, e fabulosamente rico também." Faria com que tudo soasse divertido, pensou ela escovando o cabelo.

Emilia indicou-lhe o terraço, onde estava sendo servido o café-da-manhã.

Para seu desânimo, Sasuke estava sentado à mesa, sozinho.

— Bom dia. — Ele colocou o jornal que estava lendo sobre a mesa e levantou-se. — Dormiu bem?

— Sim, obrigada. — Relutantemente, ela sentou-se onde ele indicou. — Só dois lugares? Onde estão os outros?

— Estão tomando café em seus quartos — disse-lhe Sasuke. — Minha tia, porque assim prefere. Naruto, porque está doente demais para sair da cama — acrescentou ele.

— Doente demais? — repetiu Hinata, pegando o copo de suco de pêssego que ele lhe servira. — O que está querendo dizer?

Ele sacudiu os ombros.

— Está gripado. Piorou. Minha tia está muito preocupada.

— Oh. — Hinata absorveu a notícia, o desânimo acentuando-se a cada segundo. — Talvez seja melhor eu ir vê-lo.

— Um conselho, bella mia — disse Sasuke. — Um lobo, um urso e minha Zia Kushina: nunca se meta entre eles. Fique onde está e alimente-se. Vai estar muito mais segura, prometo.

Ele levantou-se e foi servir-se.

— Aceita um pouco desse excelente presunto?

— Obrigada. — Quando ele colocou o prato na frente dela, ela disse: — Talvez ele se sinta melhor mais tarde. Vamos a Assissi.

— Naruto não vai a lugar algum — disse Sasuke calmamente. — A não ser que a mãe dele insista que eu chame um helicóptero para levá-lo ao hospital mais próximo, é claro.

— É só um resinado.

— Não seria aconselhável dizer isso na frente da minha tia. — Sasuke provou o presunto. — Não que estaremos muito tempo junto dela — acrescentou ele meditativamente. — Vai passar a maior parte do tempo cuidando do inválido, lendo para ele e importunando Emilia para que faça coisas que lhe dêem apetite.

Hinata colocou o copo na mesa e disse:

— Você está falando sério?

— Eu não, mas minha tia leva a sério.

Apesar de sua preocupação, Hinata começou a rir. — Isso é tão absurdo. Tudo isso por causa de um resfriado.

— Ah, mas tem coisas que são importantes para um casamento. É melhor descobri-las antes da cerimônia.

Ele observou com interesse Hinata cortar o presunto em quadradinhos.

— Você planeja se casar com meu primo, é claro? — acrescentou ele depois de uma pausa.

— Eu, eu acho... quer dizer... não há nada formal. Não ainda.

— Mas você está viajando para conhecer a família dele. E noite passada pareceu certo — disse ele. — Para os Uzumakis e os Uchihas, quando se dá um anel, particularmente uma jóia de família, é algo sério.

— Oh. — Ela engoliu em seco. — Eu não sabia disso: Ele não me disse.

— E agora você tem de esperar que ele melhore — concordou Sasuke, acrescentando bruscamente. — Gostaria de café ou devo pedir que Emilia traga um chá?

Ele teve de trazer sua mente ao presente novamente.

— Oh, café está bem.

Ela pegou a xícara e agradeceu-lhe.

— Você me parece um pouco perturbada — comentou ele ao voltar ao seu lugar. — Posso saber qual é o problema?

— Não é nada. — Ela mordeu os lábios. — Só me sinto um pouco inútil com Naruto doente. — Ela tentou sorrir. — Não sei o que fazer.

— Então, sugiro que você relaxe. — Ele apontou para os degraus. — Eles vão dar na piscina. Um ótimo lugar para tomar sol e sonhar com o futuro.

Ele sorriu para ela.

— E tente não se preocupar muito com Naruto — aconselhou gentilmente. — Ele tem em torno de seis resfriados por ano. Você vai ter muitas oportunidades de cuidar dele, prometo.

Ela encarou-o com suspeita:

— Você está zombando de mim?

— Bem, talvez um pouco. — O sorriso alargou-se. Implicar com você é praticamente irresistível.

Ele afastou o prato e recostou-se, olhando para ela.

— Mas deixa-me fazer reparações. Tenho de sair a negócios. Mas se você vier comigo também podemos passar em Assisi. Há muito o que ver por lá. Um bom restaurante onde possamos almoçar. Você gostaria?

Houve um silêncio. Ela disse:

— Você... você está se oferecendo para me levar a Assisi? — Ela começou a enrubescer. — Isso... isso é muito gentil de sua parte, signore, mas não lhe daria esse trabalho, de maneira alguma.

— Mas não seria trabalho algum — disse ele. — Pelo contrário, seria encantador. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Mas percebo que você ainda tem problemas em me chamar pelo primeiro nome, então talvez não consiga confiar em mim o suficiente para passar o dia sozinha comigo.

— Na-não — gaguejou ela. — Não é isso, não mesmo. — Ele tentou achar uma desculpa; qualquer desculpa. — É Naruto. O passeio a Assisi foi idéia dele. Talvez eu deva esperar até que ele melhore para que possamos ir juntos. Na-não quero magoá-lo. Você entende?

— É claro — disse ele. — Entendo perfeitamente.

— Mais do que você imagina, minha querida, disse ele a si mesmo.

Ele suspirou. Quando a hora chegar, pensou ele levantando-se, algum dia... em uma noite em breve, vou fazer você vir até mim. Porque você vai me querer tanto que vai se oferecer, minha tímida e adorável garota.

Em voz alta, ele disse:

— Até logo, Hinata. — O sorriso dele foi agradável, levemente impessoal. — Aproveite a sua paz o máximo que puder — acrescentou ele, e depois saiu.

Hinata ficou olhando-o, confusa.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata terminou de passar o protetor solar nos braços e nas pernas e deitou-se sob o guarda-sol com um suspiro de contentamento. Contra as suas expectativas, estava gostando de ficar sozinha. A área da piscina ocupava uma grande parte no fundo do jardim, oferecendo um paraíso de tranqüilidade.

Exceto pelo canto dos pássaros e o zumbido de insetos, era extremamente silenciosa.

Ela colocou seus óculos de sol e tentou interessar-se por seu livro, mas as tentativas da heroína em ir atrás do homem errado não conseguiram prender sua atenção, e ela finalmente deixou o livro de lado.

Ela perguntou a Emilia se ela poderia verificar quando seria conveniente visitar Naruto. Mas a resposta da signora foi que ele estava muito febril e dormia.

Se ela estivesse realmente apaixonada por ele, estaria roendo as unhas, pensou Hinata indignada.

Mas estava claro que tinha de exercitar a paciência e esperar que Naruto pedisse para vê-la.

Ela suspirou. "Deus, que situação".

Mas o calor já a estava acalmando, fazendo fechar os olhos e relaxar. Lembrando-se de que era inútil se aborrecer, pois, pelo menos por enquanto, não tinha o controle do próprio destino.

O que tiver de ser, será. Não é isso o que dizem? Então seguirei de acordo com a correnteza. Especialmente quando parece não haver escolhas.

Ela fechou os olhos. Oh, Naruto. Pelo amor de Deus, melhore rápido e me tire daqui.

Sasuke estacionou seu jipe na frente da casa e saiu do carro. Precisava, pensou ele, nadar e beber algo gelado.

O que ele não esperava era a repentina aparição de sua tia, como se o aguardasse.

— Onde você esteve? — perguntou ela.

— Na cidade. Luca Donini pediu-me que eu falasse com o pai dele, convencê-lo a não passar outro inverno naquela terrível cabana.

—Ele pediu? — As sobrancelhas levantaram. — Às vezes, Sasuke, acho que você esquece sua posição. Ele olhou-a com seriedade.

— Sim, Zia Kushina. Às vezes esqueço como os acontecimentos das últimas semanas infelizmente o confirmaram. Mas Besavoro é a minha cidade e as preocupações de meus amigos também são minhas.

Ela resmungou impaciente.

— Você não levou a garota com você? Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu a convidei, mas ela recusou. Ela olhou-o furiosa.

— Isso é mal.

— Não — disse ele. — Parece melhor do que imaginei. — O sorriso dele era frio. — Mas não me peça para explicar.

Ela mudou de assunto.

— Você deveria ter me dito que ia à cidade. Podia ter comprado remédios para meu pobre menino. Na noite passada, ele delirou. Falou coisas sem sentido.

— Provavelmente é um hábito — comentou Sasuke. — Por que não pergunta para a namorada dele?

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar furioso e voltou às tarefas de enfermeira.

Sasuke seguiu mal-humorado para seu quarto. A piadinha fora irresistível, mas se arrependera. Não havia necessidade de lembrar-se de que Hinata e Naruto tinham uma relação íntima.

Mas o que não conseguia explicar era o porquê de achar isso tão irritante. Afinal de contas, pensou ele, nunca sentira ciúme em seus envolvimentos anteriores. Para ele, sexo era normalmente apenas mais um apetite a ser saciado. E não havia nada a ganhar com ciúme.

Ele sentira-se imediatamente intrigado por Hinata. E, com tais pensamentos, pegou sua toalha e óculos escuros, e foi até a piscina encontrá-la.

Ele encontrou-a dormindo, a cabeça levemente virada. Mantinha o pé vulnerável aos raios solares, então, ele fez um pequeno ajuste no guarda-sol.

Feito isto, não se moveu imediatamente. Permaneceu de pé por um momento, olhando-a. Usava um simples biquíni verde-escuro. O corpo curvilinio parecia o caule de uma flor; os cabelos, as pétalas.

Ele a queria com tanta intensidade, que sentiu uma pontada no estômago. No entanto, esse não era o momento. Teria de se controlar.

Engolindo em seco, ele virou-se, jogou a toalha e os óculos na espreguiçadeira ao lado, caminhou até a beira da piscina e mergulhou.

Com a vista embaçada, Hinata escutou o barulho da água e despertou. Apoiando-se, olhou à sua volta, desorientada.

Olhos moveram-se para a piscina, e viram o corpo moreno deslizando na água. Instantaneamente sentiu um frio no estômago.

Ela observou-o completar mais uma volta e depois vir em direção à borda. Ela pôs os óculos e pegou o livro, segurando-o à sua frente como uma barreira, à medida que Sasuke saía da água e caminhava até ela, o corpo cintilando à luz do sol.

— Olá. — O sorriso era casual, enquanto secava-se com a toalha.

— Oi — respondeu ela com hesitação, sem olhá-lo diretamente. Aquela sunga, pensou ela, era mínima. — Vo-você voltou cedo. Resolveu tudo?

— Não como eu esperava. — Ele sorriu. — Tive uma batalha com um velho teimoso e perdi.

— Bem — disse ela. — Isso pode acontecer com freqüência.

— Acontece com Fredo. — O rosto relaxou em um sorriso. — Ele não consegue esquecer que eu e seu filho crescemos juntos e que o considero um segundo pai.

— Então por que vocês estão em conflito agora? Não que isso seja problema meu — acrescentou ela apressadamente.

— Não é segredo. Mesmo quando a esposa dele era viva, não gostava da vida na cidade, então quando ela faleceu, ele se mudou para uma cabana nas montanhas para cuidar de suas cabras. Está lá desde então, e Luca está preocupado, pois ele está ficando velho demais para viver lá. Quer que o pai more com ele, mas Fredo diz que a nora cozinha mal e tem a língua de uma víbora. Nada pude argumentar em relação a isso.

— Com certeza não — concordou ela solenemente.

Ele deu risada.

— Mas a luta ainda não terminou.

— Você não desiste fácil.

— Simplesmente não desisto.

Ele estendeu a toalha na espreguiçadeira e olhou para o livro dela.

— Tem livros em inglês na biblioteca — disse ele.

— Há clássicos e modernos. Se quiser emprestado, peça a Emilia para mostrar-lhe onde estão.

— Obrigada. — As sobrancelhas ergueram-se. — É por isso que seu inglês é tão incrível; você lê muito?

— Aprendi inglês como segunda língua na escola

— disse ele. — E freqüentei a universidade na Inglaterra e na América. — O sorriso dele provocou-a. — E foi sorte, pois seu italiano é mínimo.

— Mas meu francês não é tão ruim — ela defendeu-se. — Se eu tivesse partido para as férias que eu originalmente tinha planejado, me destacaria.

— Ah — disse ele. — E que férias eram essas? Ela ficou imóvel, blasfemando consigo mesma.

— Pensei em Riviera — disse ela. — Mas depois que conheci Naruto, mudei de idéia, é claro.

— Claro. — Ela detectou um tom de ironia na voz dele.

— Você deveria ter seguido seu plano. — continuou ele. — Assim teria evitado conhecer a Zia Kushina.

— Verdade — disse ela. — E Naruto talvez não tivesse se resfriado.

— Não com você mantendo-o aquecido, tenho certeza — disse ele, satisfeito em vê-la enrubescer. — Você foi vê-lo?

— Tentei — admitiu ela. — Mas a mãe dele não permitiu. — Parece que está bastante febril.

— E você deve deixá-lo ainda mais. — Ele fez uma pausa. — E ela deve ter razão — acrescentou ele. — Mas você quer que eu fale com ela para você?

— Você falaria? — perguntou ela. — Mas por quê?

— Quem sou eu para ficar no meio do amor? — Ele deu de ombros.

Abruptamente, ela disse:

— Você conhece Sakura Haruno?

— Conheci. Por quê?

Estava querendo saber como ela era.

— O que Naruto diz?

Ela mordeu os lábios.

— Que ela é rica.

— Um pouco cruel — disse ele. — Também é bonita e dócil. — Ele sorriu. — Uma overdose de mel. Bem diferente de você, mia cara.

Ela mordeu os lábios novamente.

— Não estava buscando comparações.

— Então, o que você quer? — O tom de repente ficou incisivo. — Você deveria falar com Naruto. E, de acordo com ele, a Haruno virou lenda.

— A mãe dele não parece pensar assim. Houve um silêncio estranho, e então ele disse:

— Mia bella, se você e Naruto se querem, o que mais importa? — Ele saiu da espreguiçadeira, como se de repente tivesse ficado impaciente. — Bem, está na hora de irmos almoçar.

Mais uma vez, apenas dois lugares haviam sido colocados na mesa da sala de jantar. E seu lugar, observou Hinata, tinha sido reservado a pouca distância do dele.

Apesar de suas reservas mentais, a manhã no ar fresco certamente aguçara seu apetite. Ela comeu uma tigela de sopa de legumes e uma porção substancial de macarrão. Mas seus olhos arregalaram-se quando Guillermo trouxe o prato seguinte — bacalhau assado com batatas e parmesão.

— Mais comida? — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Não acredito. Como alguém consegue trabalhar depois disso tudo?

— Ninguém consegue. — Sasuke entregou-lhe um prato. — Naruto não lhe apresentou os prazeres da sesta? — Ele manteve a voz calma com esforço, sabendo que queria ser a pessoa a compartilhar aquelas horas da tarde com ela. Dormir com ela em seus braços, e depois acordar e fazer amor.

— Descansamos e trabalhamos quando está mais fresco — acrescentou ele, enchendo sua taça de vinho.

— Acho que Naruto está acostumado aos horários de Londres agora — disse ela, olhando para o prato.

— Mas ele não vai trabalhar lá para sempre, você sabe. — Ele lançou-lhe um olhar meditativo. — Você gostaria de morar em Turim ou em Milão?

— Não pensei nisso.

— Ou... — disse ele lentamente — mesmo em Roma?

Ela disse:

— Acho que me adaptaria.

Exceto pelo fato de que isso nunca vai acontecer, e pôs-se a comer.

Ela desejava desesperadamente que pudesse confiar nele. Dizer-lhe exatamente por que estava aqui.

Mas não havia garantia de que ele entenderia e talvez não apreciasse o fato de ter sido feito de bobo.

Além disso, a deixaria ainda mais vulnerável em relação a ele.

Ela já chegara a esse ponto. Tinha de seguir adiante.

A voz dele interrompeu seu devaneio.

— No que você está pensando? Ela rapidamente forçou um sorriso.

— Ah, em como vai ser bom estar com Naruto novamente. Parece que faz séculos que não ficamos sozinhos. — Ela fingiu ansiedade. — Você acha que vai conseguir convencê-la?

— Sim. — Sasuke disse calmamente, depois de uma pausa. — Sim, acho.

E eles continuaram a refeição em silêncio.

Sestas eram provavelmente boas na teoria, pensou Hinata. Na prática, não pareciam funcionar muito bem. Não para ela.

Ela ficou deitada olhando para o ventilador de teto. Precisava de algo para ocupá-la.

Tinha terminado seu livro, o fim tão previsível quanto o restante da história.

Sua mente só ia a uma direção — conde Sasuke Uchiha.

E era patético pensar em um homem que, há uma semana, era apenas um nome nos papéis do Banco Uzumaki & Uchiha. Uma figura distante, nada mais.

E não importava o quanto fosse atraente, era assim que permaneceria — remoto. Não fazia parte do mundo em que vivia, exceto por aqueles dias inesquecíveis.

Ela saiu da cama. Tomaria um banho.

Seu encontro com Naruto tinha sido marcado para antes do jantar. Um bilhete trazido por Emilia informou-lhe do combinado.

Preparava-se para a ocasião, colocando um vestido azul sem mangas. Tentou melhorar o visual com um bracelete e correntes de prateados.

Seguindo Guillermo, encontrou-se em um longo corredor que dava em outro jardim. A fonte ali era maior, percebeu ela, e bem mais elaborada, coroada pela estátua de uma mulher esculpida em mármore. Ela parou.

— É a deusa Diana, signorina — disse Guillermo, que também parará. — Linda, não?

— Muito — concordou Hinata.

Depois olhou para o corredor que tinha uma porta dupla no final. —Àquele é o quarto do signor Naruto?

— Não, signorina. Aquele é o quarto de Sua Excelência. O signore, o primo dele, está aqui. — Ele virou-se para a esquerda, em direção a um corredor bem menor, e parou, batendo à porta.

A porta abriu-se imediatamente, e a signora apareceu, a expressão de pura malevolência.

— Você tem dez minutos — falou ela rispidamente. — Meu filho precisa descansar.

O que ela acha? Hinata perguntou-se ironicamente enquanto entrava. Que vou pular em cima dele?

As persianas estavam fechadas e o cômodo, impregnado de óleo canforado, estava iluminado apenas por um abajur ao lado da cama.

Naruto estava deitado, os olhos fechados.

Ela puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da cama.

— Olá — disse ela ternamente. — Como você se sente?

— Péssimo. — A voz estava rouca, e os olhos, quando se virou para ela, vermelhos e marejados. — Sequer consigo falar, mas Sasuke insistiu. Tive de escutá-lo discutir com minha mãe e minha dor de cabeça voltou. O que você quer?

— Não quero nada. — Ela mordeu os lábios. — Naruto, é para estarmos loucos um pelo outro, lembra-se? Pareceria muito estranho se não perguntasse por você. — Ela hesitou. — Acho que seu primo está com pena de mim.

— Era melhor que concentrasse sua compaixão em mim. Recusa-se a chamar um médico, mesmo sabendo que tenho os pulmões frágeis desde criança. — Ele tossiu como se para provar o que dizia. — Ele falou que preferia chamar um veterinário para examinar Caio, e ele e minha mãe voltaram a discutir.

Hinata suspirou.

— Sinto muito se você está passando por maus momentos, mas você não é o único. — Ela inclinou-se. — Naruto, estou achando muito difícil lidar com o fato de ser uma hóspede indesejada. Preciso de você para me dar apoio. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Quanto tempo vai levar para você melhorar e sair dessa cama?

— Quando mamma achar que estou fora de perigo — disse ele. — Só ela sabe o quanto estou doente. Tem sido maravilhosa; uma santa em cuidados e paciência. — Ele espirrou violentamente e limpou o nariz com um monte de lenços. — E minha saúde é mais importante do que sua conveniência — acrescentou ele com a voz abafada.

Ela levantou-se e disse incisivamente:

— Na verdade, é a sua conveniência que está em jogo aqui. Mas se você preferir, mantenho distância.

— Não quis dizer isso — disse ele, o tom de voz mais conciliatório. — É claro que quero que continue a fingir. Vou dizer a mamma que você deve me visitar todos os dias a fim de ajudar em minha recuperação. Que não consigo viver sem você — acrescentou ele com uma repentina inspiração.

— Não precisa ir tão longe. Mas, pelo menos, vai me dar motivo para prosseguir.

— E você pode sair para conhecer os lugares, mesmo que eu não esteja com você — continuou ele. — Vou dizer a mamma para colocar Giacomo e o carro à sua disposição. — Ele tossiu novamente. — Mas já falei o suficiente agora. Minha garganta está doendo. Preciso dormir para melhorar, entende.

— Sim — disse ela. — É claro. — Ela foi até a porta. — Bem, vejo você amanhã.

Do lado de fora, ela encostou-se na parede e respirou fundo. As visitas diárias seriam um tormento. Mas poder usar o carro oferecia-lhe a chance de escapar desse mundo enclausurado, pensou ela e, mais importante ainda, significava que não teria mais a companhia de Sasuke Uchiha.

E era exatamente isso que queria, ela disse a si mesma. Não era?


	6. Chapter 6

Vários longos dias se passaram desde que Naruto prometera-lhe que ela poderia usar o carro e, no entanto, ainda mantinha-se presa à casa, sem chances de liberdade.

Naturalmente, fora a signora quem vetara. Naruto ainda estava longe de ficar bom, ela pronunciara, e se houvesse uma emergência, precisariam do carro.

"Se você intencionava explorar Umbria, signorina, deveria ter aceitado o generoso convite de meu sobrinho" acrescentara, fazendo Hinata se perguntar como ela soubera daquela informação particular.

Mas o convite que não fora feito novamente, embora normalmente escutasse o barulho do jipe partindo.

E depois daquele primeiro dia, o conde parecia ter optado por permanecer à distância.

Ele terminava o café-da-manhã e saía assim que ela aparecia, mas continuava a acompanhá-la no jantar, embora a conversa entre eles fosse polida e estranhamente formal comparada às primeiras. E depois, ele se desculpava e a deixava sozinha.

Talvez ele também tenha sentido o perigo de tornarem-se amigos demais.

Ela devia achar a nova rotina bem menos perturbadora, mas por alguma razão não o estava.

Mesmo em sua ausência, ficava pensando nele, como se sua presença tivesse impregnado cada pedra das paredes da casa. Percebia que ficava esperando-o voltar — ficava ouvindo seus passos e o som de sua voz.

E o pior de tudo era ver o rosto dele na escuridão quando lutava para pegar no sono.

A refeição da noite, reconheceu ela, era o ponto culminante do dia, apesar das novas restrições.

E se alguém lhe dissesse que algum dia se sentiria assim por um homem que mal conhecia, não acreditaria.

No entanto, estava acontecendo com ela. Estava encurralada, presa pela força de suas emoções. Por sentimentos que eram tão velhos quanto a eternidade.

Ela logo descobrira que ele não estava somente de férias. A biblioteca, ela viu, não tinha apenas prateleiras de livros de cima a baixo, mas também havia uma mesa com um computador, o que explicava o porquê de ele se fechar ali durante o tempo que estava na casa.

Mas não estava ali quando ela fizera sua visita. Emilia a esperara enquanto escolhia um exemplar. Ela estava indecisa quando, para a sua surpresa, encontrou a coleção completa de Jane Austen e a escolha foi feita. Decidira por Mansfield Park, que não lia desde os tempos de escola.

Embora tênue, o livro era quase uma conexão entre eles, pensou ela.

Mas não estava completamente sem companhia.

Pois, para sua surpresa, Caio apegara-se a ela. Um dia, passeando no jardim com Guillermo, ele choramingara puxando a coleira para vir até ela e Hinata oferecera-se para realizar essa tarefa diária — se a signora concordasse.

Ainda mais surpreendente foi ela ter permitido. E, depois de dois dias, Caio trotava ao lado dela com tanta obediência que até mesmo foi dispensada a coleira.

Ele às vezes a acompanhava à piscina, deitava-se sob guarda-sol e sentava-se ao lado dela na sala à noite.

— Vejo que você arrumou um guarda-costas — foi o único comentário de Sasuke quando uma vez os encontrou juntos.

Naruto admitiu que os sintomas do resfriado tinham desaparecido, mas. recusava-se a sair do quarto, afirmando que ainda estava com dores no peito.

Hinata percebeu que sua impaciência com ele e com a situação estava chegando ao limite.

As visitas de dez minutos todas as noites não convenceriam ninguém, pensou ela exasperada.

Mas:

"Você se preocupa demais", era a resposta casual de Naruto à sua preocupação.

Bem, se ele estava satisfeito, então por que deveria argumentar?, pensou ela. Afinal de contas, era ele quem estava pagando. E acabou sorrindo com o pensamento.

Mas quando ela saiu do quarto dele, a signora es- J tava esperando por ela, o mesmo sorriso acre que encontrara em Roma.

Ficou admirada quando lhe foi dito que Giacomo iria até a cidade na manhã seguinte comprar remédio e que ela teria permissão para acompanhá-lo se quisesse.

— Mas o remédio é necessário, então não pode demorar-se por muito tempo.

Bem, era melhor que nada, pensou Hinata.

Pelo menos teria tempo de comprar alguns cartões-postais — permitir que sua família soubesse que ainda estava viva. E Moegi deveria estar ansiando por notícias.

De manhã, estava pronta bem antes do horário marcado, ansiosa para que Giacomo não tivesse nenhuma desculpa para não levá-la. Ainda não conseguia entender por que a signora fora de repente tão gentil.

Sentada no banco da frente, Hinata manteve os olhos fixos a sua frente enquanto o carro descia a estrada cheia de curvas, rezando para que não se deparassem com nenhum outro veículo vindo na direção oposta.

Giacomo foi direto à praça principal e estacionou perto da igreja. Apontando para seu relógio, ele comunicou-lhe que ela tinha quinze minutos em Besavoro.

Bem, era esse o acordo, disse ela filosoficamente. E teria de aproveitar ao máximo.

Ela logo percebeu que Besavoro era, na realidade, uma cidade pequena. Mas comprar na pequena banca de jornal vendia alguns cartões-postais de Assisi e o Parque Nacional de Majella. Ela comprou quatro e decidiu mandar um para Asuma, seu chefe na Company Uzumaki & Uchiha.

Ninguém no estabelecimento falava inglês, mas com muita boa vontade conseguiu os selos corretos para a Inglaterra.

A distância havia um bar com mesas na calçada, e Hinata café e uma garrafa de água mineral. Depois voltou sua atenção para a tarefa de escrever os cartões.

Agora precisava de uma caixa de correio, pensou ela, folheando seu pequeno manual de frases em italiano em busca da palavra exata. Mas era mais fácil perguntar a Giacomo.

Ela colocou sua caneta de volta à bolsa e olhou em direção à igreja.

Mas havia um espaço vazio onde o carro estava há apenas alguns minutos atrás.

Hinata levantou-se imediatamente. Ele não pode ter ido embora, pensou ela. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos. E se Giacomo tivesse olhado para o outro lado da praça, a teria visto. Então, por que não viera até ela — ou buzinado? Por que simplesmente partir?

O dono do bar veio apressado, obviamente pensando que ela fosse sair sem pagar.

— Minha carona... sumiu. Es-estou presa aqui.

O homem abriu os braços sem compreender, falando com nervosismo. Ela percebeu que as pessoas olhavam para ela. Começando a se fazer perguntas. Ela deu-se conta de seu repentino isolamento em um país estranho, incapaz de falar uma palavra em italiano.

Então, de repente, reconheceu em meio ao burburinho:

— Ciao, bella mia. Tendo problemas?

Sasuke se esgueirava entre as pessoas e a mirava com seus olhos escuros e mãos na cintura. O short era bem mais decente do que quando ela o vira pela primeira vez, mas a camisa azul-escura estava totalmente desabotoada.

E se parecia contente em vê-lo, estava determinada a não deixar que ele percebesse.

Ela olhou-o furiosa.

— Na verdade, sim. O maldito carro foi embora sem mim. — Ela quase bateu com o pé no chão, mas resistiu. — Oh, Deus. Eu não acredito. — Ela mordeu os lábios. — Acho que foi idéia da sua tia me fazer voltar para casa caminhando na esperança que eu morresse do coração.

Ele sorriu.

— Acalme-se, Hinata. Dessa vez Zia Kushina é inocente. Eu pedi para Giacomo voltar.

— Mas por quê? — Ela olhou para ele. — Não tinha necessidade. Tínhamos combinado tudo...

Sasuke deu de ombros.

— Senti que você precisava de um tempo. E também que Besavoro merecia mais do que quinze minutos de seu tempo. Estou errado?

— Bem, não — admitiu ela.

— Que bom. E quando terminar sua visita à cidade, levo você de volta.

Ela foi firme:

— Acho que deixei bem claro que não queria lhe dar trabalho.

— Não é trabalho, exceto para o Luigi aqui. — Ele indicou o dono do bar. — Então por que você não se senta e termina sua bebida antes que ele tenha um ataque, hein?

Ela observou-o sentar-se na cadeira do lado oposto, esticando as longas pernas morenas a sua frente e pedindo para Hinata outro cappuccino para ele e um café expresso.

Ela ressentiu-se com aquela espetadinha no coração que a repentina aparição dele causara. Especialmente quando ele praticamente a ignorara nos últimos dias.

Mas eu deveria querer ser ignorada, pensou ela. Deveria querer ser totalmente expatriada por ele. Porque é mais seguro assim...

— Por favor, não quero interromper. — Ele indicou a pilha de cartões. — Acabe sua correspondência.

— Já acabei. — Ela sorriu. — Só fazendo contato com a família e amigos.

— Ah — disse ele. — A família que, de acordo com a minha tia, não existe.

Hinata gemeu por dentro. Naruto reagira com irritação por sua confissão fora do combinado. Ela forçou-se a sacudir os ombros.

— Não sei de onde ela tirou essa idéia. Talvez para ela seria melhor que eu fosse uma órfã sem um tostão furado.

— O que, é claro, você não é.

— Bem, a parte do sem tostão furado é verdadeira. Foi uma luta para a minha mãe desde que meu pai faleceu. Fico feliz por ter conseguido um emprego decente para poder ajudar.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

— O trabalho na adega paga bem?

Não sabia. Mas esse não é o meu trabalho do dia. As palavras rondaram seus lábios, mas, felizmente, permaneceram impronunciadas.

Oh, Deus, ela falou demais novamente.

Ela olhou para a expressão irônica dele.

— É um lugar movimentado, signore, e as gorjetas são boas.

— Ah — disse ele. Ele olhou à sua volta. — E quais são as suas impressões de Besavoro?

— É maior do que imaginei, e muito mais antiga. Não achei que fosse conseguir dar mais que uma passada de olhos, é clara.

— Achei que você fosse ficar contente por eu ter mandado Giacomo de volta logo por outra razão — disse ele, recostando-se e colocando os óculos na testa. — Significa que Naruto vai tomar seu remédio mais rapidamente e voltar para seus braços.

— Duvido. — Ela olhou para a mesa. — Ele sempre faz todo esse estardalhaço por causa de um resinado? Quero dizer, é apenas um resfriado.

— Como você é dura, Hinata. Para um homem, nenhum resfriado é simples.

— Bem, não consigo imaginar você na cama por uma semana.

— Não? — O sorriso dele era perverso. Os olhos dele pareciam tocar o corpo dela. — Então talvez você precise aumentar a dimensão da sua imaginação, mia cara.

Eu não vou — não vou enrubescer, Hinata disse a si mesma.

— Eu quis dizer... com algum tipo de enfermidade, signore.

— Talvez não. — Ele sacudiu os ombros. — Mas meu humor fica tão ruim, que tenho certeza de que todos desejam que eu vá para meu quarto e só saia até parecer civilizado novamente.

Ele fez uma pausa enquanto Luigi os servia.

— Mas tenho de admitir que Naruto foi uma criança muito doente e acho que a mãe colaborou, fazendo com que ele acreditasse que qualquer tosse ou resfriado é uma séria ameaça. É a maneira que ela tem de manter algum controle sobre ele.

— Tenho certeza disso — disse Hinata. — Acho que Sakura Haruno teve sorte em escapar. — E desejou decepar a própria língua quando o olhar de Sasuke intensificou-se.

— Verdade? — inquiriu ele. — Talvez um ponto de vista curioso para se ter sobre seu namorado.

— Quis dizer — disse Hinata rapidamente, numa tentativa de reverter a situação — que eu não vou ser submissa, ou fácil de se manipular, como ela teria sido.

— Credo — murmurou ele. — Acredito em você, mia cara.

Ele pegou a xícara.

— Agora beba o seu café que vou levá-la para ver a igreja — acrescentou ele depressa. — Há uma Madonna no altar que dizem que foi pintada por Raphael.

— Mas você não acredita? — Hinata foi receptiva à mudança de assunto.

Ele considerou, enrugando um pouco a testa.

— Acho que é mais provável que tenha sido pintada por um de seus alunos. Há um detalhe: não foi assinada, e Raphael gostava de deixar a sua marca. Ainda outro, Besavora é muito pouco importante para chamar a atenção de um artista com a sua ambição. E mais, a Virgem não se assemelha com a amante favorita de Raphael, a que dizem que usava como modelo principal, nem mesmo com a Madonna da Capela Sistina.

— Uau — disse Hinata, relaxando em um sorriso. — Que sacrilégio.

Ele sorriu para ela.

— Prefiro pensar que tenha sido uma prova de seu amor. — Ele sacudiu os ombros. — Mas ainda assim é uma pintura bonita.

Ele bebeu o resto de seu café e levantou-se, indicando os cartões-postais.

— Você quer que eu os envie? Antes de irmos para a igreja?

— Bem, sim. — Ela hesitou. — Mas você não precisa vir comigo à igreja, signore. Afinal de contas, não vou me perder. E sei como você é ocupado. Tenho certeza de que tem muita coisa para fazer.

— Talvez — disse ele. — Mas hoje, mia cara, vou me dedicar a você. Ou acha que a esqueci nesses últimos dias?

— Eu... eu não pensei nada — ela negou apressadamente.

— Estou desapontado — disse ele. — Achei que você fosse sentir um pouco a minha falta.

— E talvez você devesse se lembrar de uma coisa.

— Ela levantou o queixo.— Eu vim para Besavoro com o seu primo, signore.

— Ah — disse Sasuke ternamente. — Mas isso é tão fácil de esquecer, Hinata mia.

E ele caminhou em direção à praça.

Havia algumas ruas estreitas e pequenas, as casas ficavam bem próximas umas das outras. E as flores nos canteiros das janelas acrescentavam paz e charme a Besavoro.

— Então — disse Sasuke quando pararam para beber água em uma fonte antes de visitarem a igreja.

— Gostou da minha cidade?

— É encantadora — respondeu Hinata com sinceridade, sorrindo interiormente com o uso que ele fez do possessivo. — Uma preciosidade.

— Si — concordou ele. — E agora vou mostrar outra. Avanti.

O interior da igreja era escuro e cheirava a incenso.

O altar era ornamentado com folhas de ouro, e acima dele a pintura brilhava intensamente como unia jóia.

A modelo na pintura era muito jovem, o cabelo à mostra, a capa azul jogada para trás. Ela segurava a criança com orgulho, como se desafiasse o mundo a jogar a primeira pedra.

Hinata prendeu a respiração. Ela virou-se para Sasuke, os olhos brilhando, sua mão indo em direção a dele involuntariamente.

— É maravilhoso!

— Sim. Toda vez que a vejo fico maravilhado.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos e, então, como se por consentimento, começaram a andar pela igreja.

Hinata sabia que devia soltar a mão dele, mas seu toque parecia inofensivo, então permitiu que os dedos permanecessem nos dele.

Mas, de qualquer maneira, assim que saíram, ele soltou a mão dela. Provavelmente, pensou ela, o conte Uchiha não desejava que "seus" cidadãos o vissem andando com uma simples garota.

Ou uma garota como eu, acrescentou ela.

Ela esperava retornar à casa, mas para a sua surpresa Sasuke pegou outra estrada, subindo pelo outro lado do vale.

— Aonde estamos indo? — perguntou ela.

— Há uma vista que quero mostrar-lhe — disse ele. — Pertence a uma trattoria, então podemos desfrutá-la enquanto almoçamos.

— Mas não estão nos esperando?

— Está tão ansiosa assim para voltar? — Ele deu um sorriso. — Acredita que talvez o remédio de Naruto já tenha feito a sua mágica?

— Não — disse ela. — Só imaginando no que sua tia vai pensar.

— É só um almoço — disse ele. O sorriso permaneceu no tosto. — E não acho que vá fazer alguma objeção.

A trattoria era uma fazenda, reformada há apenas alguns anos. Entre as melhoras, fizeram um extenso terraço com vista para o vale.

A recepção lhes foi calorosa, e também — Hinata percebeu — respeitosa, e foram levados a uma mesa na parte da frente do terraço. Trouxeram o menu e o couvert.

Hinata encontrou-se ao lado de Sasuke, apoiada no parapeito, uma taça de vinho branco na mão, olhando para um mar verde sem fim.

Ela disse em voz baixa:

— É... inacreditável. Obrigada por me trazer aqui.

— O prazer foi meu — respondeu ele. — É um mundo pequeno, esse vale, mas muito importante para mim.

— Mas você deve ter tantos mundos, signore.

— E prefiro alguns a outros. — Ele fez uma pausa. — E então, Hinata, onde é o seu mundo? O de verdade?

O tom de voz dela ficou um pouco afetado.

— Londres, eu acho... pelo menos por enquanto. Trabalho lá.

— Mas com certeza poderia trabalhar em qualquer lugar? Mas presumo que você queira continuar lá por causa de Naruto.

Ela teve um repentino desejo de contar-lhe a verdade. De virar-se para ele e dizer: "Na verdade, trabalho como relações públicas de seu banco. A adega é um trabalho extra, e Company Uzumaki & Uchiha provavelmente teria um ataque se soubesse. E também não estou envolvida com Naruto. Ele me contratou para fingir que sou sua namorada a fim de convencer a mãe de que não vai se casar com Sakura Haruno."

Mas não podia, é claro. Dera a sua palavra a Naruto.

Então disse:

— Estou procurando apartamento com alguns amigos.

— Naruto aprova esse projeto? — Sasuke traçou com os dedos uma das pedras do parapeito. — Ele não quer que você more com ele?

Ela mordeu os lábios.

— Talvez. Não... não sei. É cedo demais para esse tipo de decisão.

— Mas essas férias podem ser consideradas os primeiros passos. — Havia um tom estranho em sua voz. — Minha pobre Hinata. Que crueldade colocá-los em quartos separados, como fiz.

Ela forçou em sorriso.

— Não mesmo. A signora teria tido um ataque e eu... eu poderia ter pego o resfriado de Naruto.

Os lábios dele curvaram-se.

— Um pensamento prático, caríssima. — Ele endireitou o corpo. — Agora, vamos decidir o que comer?

Uma jovem linda e sorridente — que depois ela soube ser a mulher do dono — trouxe azeite de oliva e uma cesta com pães. O cozinheiro era seu marido, explicou Sasuke. Depois veio um prato com presunto de Parma.

O prato principal era um frango assado saborosíssimo, acompanhado por uma jarra de vinho tinto produzido, segundo Sasuke, pelo vinhedo da família, em Tuscany.

Mas Hinata resistiu à sobremesa e ao queijo, levantando as mãos em protesto:

— Vão me cobrar por excesso de peso no vôo de volta.

Sasuke bebericou o vinho, os olhos observando-a através da taça.

— Talvez não precise perder peso — disse ele. — Um homem gosta de saber que tem uma mulher nos braços. Não quer que lhe escape de seus dedos como água. Naruto nunca lhe disse isso?

Ela olhou para a mesa.

— Não em tantas palavras. E não acho que seja uma visão moderna. Pelo menos, não em Londres.

A menção ao nome de Naruto trouxe-a de volta à terra. A refeição tinha sido maravilhosa. Ela sentia-se esplêndida, acima das nuvens.

Podia levantar os braços e tocar o céu.

E isso, pensou ela, era por causa do homem sentado à sua frente. O homem que tinha o poder de fazê-la esquecer tudo — incluindo o motivo que a trouxera para a Itália.

Estúpida, ela censurou-se.

Porque havia muito mais do que uma mesa separando-os, e tinha de se lembrar disso nos dias que ainda lhe restavam em Villa Diana.

Ele disse:

— Um minuto atrás, você estava aqui comigo. Agora foi embora. — Ele inclinou o corpo na direção dela, a expressão irônica. — Quando, Madonna, você vai tirar esse véu que veste no sol e na sombra?

Ela olhou para ele surpresa.

— Não entendi.

— Estava citando Petrarca; um de seus sonetos para Hinata. À tradução é minha. Pareceu-me... apropriado.

Ela tentou falar com calma.

— Você me surpreende, signore. Nunca imaginei que poderia ouvi-lo declamar uma poesia.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Mas tenho certeza de que você poderia recitar Shakespeare se eu lhe pedisse. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Além disso, é uma pergunta pertinente. Porque você às vezes desaparece sob um véu e não consigo saber no que está pensando.

Ela deu uma pequena risada.

— Sinto-me aliviada em ouvir isso.

— Então, devo fazer uma pergunta direta. O que você está escondendo, Hinata?

Os dedos cruzaram-se em seu colo.

— Acho que a sua imaginação é muito perspicaz, signore.

Ele observou-a por um momento.

— E continua a não me chamar de Sasuke.

— Porque não acho que seja apropriado — retrucou ela. — Ou muito inteligente, sendo você quem é. Não apenas um conde, mas o presidente do Banco Uzumaki & Uchiha.

— Você não poderia afastar isso da sua mente um momento?

— Não. Isso não é possível. Além disso, em breve vou partir.

— Mas você esquece, signorina, que vai se tornar um membro da minha família. Vamos ser primos.

— Bem, quando nos tornamos, penso novamente sobre seu nome. — Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso. — E agora, por favor você me levaria de volta para casa? Naruto pode precisar de mim — acrescentou ela.

Ele levantou-se dando risada.

— Bem, fuja enquanto puder — disse ele, com escárnio. — Mas lembre-se: você não pode se esconder para sempre. — Os dedos acariciaram o rosto dela, e depois ele virou-se e caminhou até a saída restaurante, deixando Hinata constrangida; o coração e a mente em um combate que não oferecia perspectiva de paz. E que, ela concluiu, poderia ser mortal.

Apenas para mim, ela sussurrou angustiada. Apenas para mim...


	7. Chapter 7

A viagem de volta transcorreu praticamente em silêncio. Hinata estava ocupada com seus pensamentos perturbadores, enquanto Sasuke revisava os acontecimentos da manhã com certa satisfação.

Ela sentira falta dele, pensou ele. Tudo — incluindo todas as coisas que não dissera — revelava isso. Então sua manobra de se manter à distância dera certo. E, agora, ela estava desesperadamente tentando reforçar suas defesas contra ele.

Mas não funcionará, caríssima, ele disse a si mesmo.

Depois que se livrara de Giacomo, ficou observando-a do outro lado da praça.

Ela podia não ser extravagante como Ino, mas sua concentração enquanto escrevia revelava paz e sensualidade que nunca encontrara antes em uma mulher.

Além disso, notou ele, com um prazer adicional, ela usava o mesmo vestido que atiçara sua imaginação na primeira vez que se encontraram.

E logo, pensou ele, virando o jipe em direção à casa — todas as suas fantasias seriam realizadas.

Não seria fácil, ele acrescentou mentalmente. Ela pode ter permitido que ele segurasse a sua mão por um tempo, mas ainda continuava a se esquivar, e não apenas fisicamente.

O relacionamento dela com seu primo era certamente um enigma. Ele não acreditava que estivessem apaixonados e planejassem um casamento imediato.

Ele perguntava-se se o caso de Naruto não acabaria por si próprio, sem a interferência da Zia Kushina.

Mas embora tenha tentado, não conseguira convencer a tia disso.

— E a sua função nessa história já deveria ter sido executada — acrescentou ela zangada.

— Sei o que estou fazendo — respondeu ele friamente.

Em uma coisa estava totalmente determinado: quando a tomasse nos braços, seria pelo desejo mútuo, e não para agradar a tia. Pelo menos de sua parte o desejo era genuíno desde o início. Era ela quem precisava de persuasão.

Ficar longe dela nos últimos dias fora um tormento, admitiu surpreso. Ela estivera constantemente em seus pensamentos e seu corpo inteiro a desejava com ardor.

Não estava acostumado, reconheceu ele sardonicamente, a esperar por uma mulher.

Ele disse calmamente:

— É a estrada ou a minha direção que a assusta tanto?

Ela virou o rosto, forçando um sorriso.

— É a estrada.

— Tente não se preocupar tanto, mia bella. — O tom de voz era seco.

Após um tempo, ele disse:

— O tempo vai mudar. Vamos ter tempestade.

Hinata olhou para o céu limpo.

— Aproveite o sol ao máximo — acrescentou ele.

— Tenho feito exatamente isso. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Na verdade — continuou ela hesitante — estava preocupada em estar mantendo-o longe da piscina, caso prefira tê-la só para você. Percebi que faz tempo que não o vejo nadar.

— Nado todos os dias — disse ele. — Mas muito cedo. Antes do café-da-manhã. Mas não é porque quero evitar sua companhia, mia bella, mas porque gosto de nadar nu.

— Oh — Hinata engoliu em seco. — Sim, entendo. Claro.

— Mas — ele continuou calmamente — é claro que pode me acompanhar sempre que quiser. A água fica uma delícia a essa hora do dia.

— Tenho certeza que sim — disse Hinata, todos os tipos de imagens proibidas saltando em sua mente. — Mas acho que vou continuar com o meu horário. Grane — acrescentou ela educadamente.

— De nada — respondeu ele com voz risonha. Ciente de que seu rosto estava quente, Hinata penetrou em um silêncio que durou até chegar em casa.

Quando saiu do jipe, ela agradeceu a Sasuke pelo almoço e foi para o seu quarto, tentando não parecer que fugia.

Sua roupa grudava no corpo com o calor. Tirou-a rapidamente e tomou um banho frio. Depois colocou seu robe e deitou-se ha cama tentando relaxar. Mas sua mente ainda estava repleta de pensamentos e impressões da manhã.

Era estranho, pensou ela, que Sasuke, o conde, tenha aparecido daquele jeito, do nada. E mais perturbador ainda era o fato de ela ter gostado demais de estar com ele.

Estava ansiosa com o comentário que ele fizera sobre ela estar escondendo algo.

E ela tinha de advertir Naruto quanto às suspeitas de seu primo.

Ela suspirou. Queria que isso nunca tivesse acontecido, disse a si mesma com veemência. Que nunca tivesse concordado com tal fingimento ridículo. E, acima de tudo, que nunca tivesse colocado os olhos no conde Uchiha.

Fácil falar, pensou ela, mas seria verdade? Ela realmente queria ter vivido sua vida sem ter vivenciado esse encontro perigoso? Sem ter sentido a sedução do sorriso dele ou reagido à implicância em sua voz?

Não, pensou ela com tristeza. Honestamente, não iria querer perder um único momento precioso com ele. Mas agora a situação estava ficando complicada e realmente precisava se distanciar. Colocar a Europa entre eles e voltar à sanidade.

Ela suspirou novamente. Sasuke Uchiha era apenas um sonho. Uma fantasia para animar sua existência. E isso era tudo o que ele podia ser...

Ela sentou-se. Obviamente não conseguiria dormir, então seguiria o conselho do conde e aproveitaria o sol enquanto fosse possível.

Colocou o biquíni e foi para a piscina.

Quando chegou ao último degrau da escada, ficou desconcertada ao ver que teria companhia. Que Sasuke estava lá, esticado em uma espreguiçadeira, lendo.

Ele parecia concentrado e Hinata hesitou, perguntando-se se conseguiria retornar sem ser notada. Mas não foi possível, pois ele estava abaixando seu livro e levantando-se em um rápido movimento.

— Então, afinal de contas, você veio — disse ele.

— Estava começando a me perguntar.

— Eu... eu decidi seguir seu conselho. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Espero não estar incomodando.

— Não mesmo, mia cara. — Ele arrastou uma espreguiçadeira sob a sombra do guarda-sol e arrumou as almofadas.

— Obrigada. — Ele colocara a cadeira perto demais da dele, pensou ela. Forçando um sorriso, disse:

— Nossa, está mais quente do que nunca.

Hinata esticou-se para pegar o livro caído entre eles. — Francesco Petrarca.

— Lendo mais poesias sobre mulheres de véu, signore? — Ela entregou-lhe. Literatura, pensou ela. Agora existe um assunto seguro para uma conversa.

— Há muito para ler sobre isso. — disse ele. — O grande Francesco usou o nome de sua Hinata por vinte anos.

— Como se conheceram?

— Ele a viu — disse Sasuke. — Viu-a um dia e amou-a para sempre.

— E eles viveram felizes para sempre?

— Viveram as próprias vidas, mas não juntos. Ela pertencia a outro homem.

Ela ajeitou seus óculos escuros.

— Então talvez não devesse ter se apaixonado.

— Mas existe defesa contra o amor? — Os olhos dele pareciam perfurá-la. — O que você acha, bella mia? Naruto atingiu diretamente seu coração quando você o viu pela primeira vez?

Não, pensou ela, a dor retorcendo-se dentro dela. Mas você sim — e agora estou perdida para sempre... Ela olhou-o.

— Naturalmente houve... uma conexão. Por que mais eu estaria aqui?

— É verdade. Por quê? — disse ele. Ele esticou o corpo lentamente, deixando-a ciente de cada músculo de seu corpo. — Vou nadar, Hinata. Você vem comigo?

— Não — ela conseguiu dizer. — Não, obrigada. Ele sorriu para ela.

— Não sente necessidade de se refrescar um pouco?

— Nado muito mal — disse ela. — E não alcanço com os pés o chão desta piscina.

— Ah — disse ele pensativo. — Então por que não me deixa lhe ensinar?

Houve um silêncio tenso e Hinata percebeu que mordia os lábios.

— É muito gentil — disse ela, tentando manter a voz tranqüila. — Mas não posso abusar de você assim.

— Não é abusar, cara mia. Seria um privilégio e um prazer. Além disso, todos deveriam saber nadar em segurança. Você não acha?

— A-acho que sim. — Exceto pelo fato de que não estamos realmente falando sobre nadar, e nós dois sabemos disso. Então, por que você está fazendo isso?

Ele disse calmamente:

— Mas você não parece convencida. — Ele foi até o outro lado da piscina e mergulhou, nadando por toda extensão. Ele emergiu, sacudindo os cabelos, e nadou lentamente até a borda, apoiando-se ali.

Ele acenou.

— Hinata, venha até aqui. — Ele falou calmamente, mas o tom imperativo era claro. Ela percebeu, não pela primeira vez, por que, no Banco Uzumaki & Uchiha, ele era uma força a ser considerada.

Relutantemente, ela tirou a camisa e dirigiu-se à borda.

Ela disse friamente:

— Você sempre espera ser obedecido, signore?

— Sempre. — O sol cintilava em seu cabelo escuro. Ele acrescentou: — Mas prefiro concordância à submissão, signorina. — Ele fez uma pausa, permitindo que ela assimilasse o que disse, depois sorriu. — Agora se sente na borda — indicou ele. — Coloque as mãos em meus braços e entre na água. Prometo que vai estar segura.

Oh, mas é tarde demais, pensou ela. Tarde demais para isso.

Mas fez o que lhe foi dito, arfando com o contato caloroso da pele dele, ciente das mãos de Sasuke, firmes como pedras, nos cotovelos dela.

— Você consegue ficar de pé — acusou ela sem ar- — Mas eu não. Estou caminhando na água.

— Então faça isso — disse ele. — Não vai se machucar. — Ele acrescentou se divertindo. — E não posso fazer nada em relação à disparidade de nossas alturas, bella mia.

Ele fez uma pausa.

— Você disse que nada um pouco? — E quando ela balançou a cabeça sem muita convicção: — A extensão da piscina, talvez?

— Talvez. — Ela hesitou. — Mas não sem tocar com os dedos no fundo — admitiu ela.

Ele suspirou.

— Então a resposta verdadeira é não — comentou ele austeramente. — Vamos começar.

Era um dos momentos mais estranhos de sua vida. Ele realmente tinha a intenção de ensiná-la a nadar.

Um dos problemas dela era a relutância que tinha de colocar o rosto na água.

— O que importa se você borrar a maquiagem? — disse ele.

— Não estou maquiada — replicou ela, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Ele sorriu para ela.

— Eu sei. Agora, vamos tentar de novo. Você não tem confiança. Tem de aprender a confiar na água — afirmou ele finalmente. — Deixe que ela segure você. Agora, vire de costas e bóie um pouco. Vou sustentar seu corpo.

Fez o que ele disse e sentiu o sol em suas pálpebras fechadas.

Não só percebeu que ele tirara as mãos de suas costas quando o ouviu dizer:

— Brava, Hinata. Muito bem. — E então ela percebeu que ele não estava mais a seu lado.

Ela abriu os olhos em pânico e o viu olhando-a do outro lado da piscina. Em seguida atrapalhou-se, tossindo engasgada. Ele alcançou-a rapidamente e segurou-a.

— Você me soltou — disse ela ofegante.

— Há uns cinco minutos — ele disse. — Você parou de acreditar. Foi isso. Mas agora, quando estiver pronta, vai nadar a meu lado, porque você que pode. E lembre-se de respirar — acrescentou ele com seriedade.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de revolta.

— Si, signore.

Mas para sua surpresa, fez o que ele mandou, e sentiu-se eufórica com a façanha quando viu que estava segurando a borda da outra extremidade.

Sasuke saiu da piscina e depois se inclinou para ajudá-la a sair.

— Mas eu queria nadar de volta — opôs-se ela, sorrindo para ele.

— Acho que já é o suficiente para uma primeira vez — disse ele. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Afinal de contas, não quero deixá-la exausta. — A mãos dele moveram-se lentamente em direção ao ombro dela. E permaneceram lá.

E apesar do calor, ela começou a tremer, uma fraqueza fora do comum atingindo-a.

Ele estava olhando para ela, percebeu, olhando seus lábios entreabertos. Estava sorrindo um pouco, mas não havia risada naqueles olhos que a examinavam com intensidade, como se hipnotizados.

Ele inclinou o corpo, e ela pensou: "Ele vai me beijar."

Ela sentiu um forte desejo, mas junto veio a sanidade.

Ela escutou uma voz que mal reconheceu ser a sua.

— Não — Sasuke, por favor, não!

Ele ergueu o corpo e colocou as mãos em volta do rosto dela, os dedos acariciando os fios molhados atrás das orelhas dela, levando-os até os cantos de sua boca trêmula.

Ele disse suavemente:

— Não?

Ele enganchou um dedo na alça de seu biquíni e abaixou-a. Em seguida, inclinou o corpo, encostando os lábios na marca que o biquíni deixara em sua pele.

Hinata sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer com o prazer que seu toque provocava. E sabia que ele percebera.

Ele disse calmamente:

— Hinata, tenho uma casa perto de Sorrento. É tranqüila e muito bonita. Poderíamos estar lá em algumas horas. — Os olhos encontraram os dela. — Então, ainda tem certeza de que é não?

De alguma maneira, mesmo nesse estágio, ela tinha de retroceder. De alguma maneira... Ela deu um passo para trás.

— Tenho certeza absoluta. E você... você não tem o direito de pensar... de achar...

— Não acho nada, caríssima. — Ele levantou as mãos. — Mas você não pode me culpar por tentar.

— Mas o culpo. E Naruto também o culparia se eu decidisse contar-lhe.

— Nunca me importei com Naruto, confesso. Estava mais preocupado com meu próprio prazer, bella. — Ele sorriu. — E com o seu — acrescentou ele.

Ela sentiu que a cor se esboçava em seu rosto.

— Você é muito seguro de si, signore. Acho isso extraordinário.

— Perder uma batalha — disse ele — não significa perder a guerra. — Ele fez uma pausa. — E você me chamou de Sasuke enquanto esperava que eu a beijasse.

Ela ficou ainda mais corada e disse entre dentes:

— A guerra, como você diz, chegou ao fim. Vou comunicar a Naruto que quero voltar para a Inglaterra imediatamente.

— E ele provavelmente vai concordar — disse ele.

Ignorando a raiva dela, pegou a toalha e começou a se secar totalmente despreocupado. Hinata recolheu seus pertences e seguiu para a escada.

— Arrivederci. — A voz dele seguiu-a. — Até mais tarde, bellissima.

Sasuke observou-a partir, sexualmente frustrado.

Esticando-se na espreguiçadeira, ele olhou para o céu, interrogações rodando em sua cabeça.

Por que a deixara ir embora daquele jeito? Ele a sentira tremer com o seu toque. Por que não jogara as almofadas no chão e a puxara com ele, livrando seu corpo do biquíni úmido e silenciando seus protestos com beijos?

Depois, a convenceria a irem para Sorrento. Mas para quê? Para fazerem planos para o resto de suas vidas? Ele franziu a testa. Nunca pensara em nenhuma mulher nesses termos. Mas apenas para fazer planos para as semanas seguintes — talvez meses.

Em algum momento teriam de voltar para Roma. Seria melhor, decidiu, se ele alugasse um apartamento para ela. Um lugar com uma cama que ele não tivesse dividido com mais ninguém.

Mas que sentido tinha pensar nisso quando nada acontecera?

Dio, ainda conseguia sentir a pele sedosa dela.

E agora ela queria voltar para Londres. Bem, o quanto antes — melhor. Porque ele a seguiria.

Na Inglaterra teria liberdade de ficar com ela exatamente como queria. E não haveria Zia Kushina.

Ele de repente sentou-se. Seria possível que estivesse julgando mal a situação? Será que ela estava realmente apaixonada por seu primo mimado? A idéia o deixou nauseado.

Mas ela queria muito ser beijada por ele. Sua experiência com mulheres não deixava dúvidas quanto a isso.

Não, pensou ele. Não aceitaria que Hinata sentisse algo sério por Naruto. Mulheres apaixonadas carregavam escudos de proteção. E, no entanto, ele sentiu que ela parecia receptiva.

— O quê? O que você está dizendo? — Naruto estava com a expressão contrariada.

— Quero ir para casa — Hinata repetiu. — Sou um total estorvo aqui e estou começando a ficar seriamente constrangida.

— Um constrangimento pelo qual será bem paga — retrucou ele. E fez uma pausa. — Bem, o que você me pede não totalmente é impossível. Minha mãe não vai suspeitar se você for para a casa sozinha; vai pensar que nós brigamos.

— Não consigo ver como — disse ela friamente. — Não passamos tempo juntos o suficiente para discutir.

Ele levantou a mão impaciente.

— Então poderíamos ir juntos; daqui a dois ou três dias.

— Você vai estar bem para viajar? — perguntou Hinata com sarcasmo.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Vamos torcer que sim. Ela disse calmamente:

— Naruto, estou falando sério, e não pretendo esperar indefinidamente. Em vinte e quatro horas pretendo estar embarcando.

Posso sobreviver nesse tempo, pensou ela indo para o quarto se arrumar para o jantar. Mas dessa vez, sou eu que vou evitá-lo.


	8. Chapter 8

Nada aconteceu. Nada aconteceu. As palavras ecoavam na cabeça de Hinata, combinadas com o barulho de seus saltos no piso enquanto se dirigia para a sala.

Ela permanecera em seu quarto o maior tempo possível, caminhando de um lado para o outro, temendo o momento em que teria de enfrentar Sasuke novamente.

Ela ainda sentia o toque dele.

Guillermo estava esperando-a no corredor, impaciente, enfatizando que estava atrasada.

Ele então abriu a porta para que ela entrasse na sala.

Ela impertigou-se e entrou. Para sua surpresa, não ficaria sozinha com Sasuke. Naruto estava lá, reclinado no sofá, a expressão rabugenta, enquanto a signora ocupava a poltrona ao lado, os lábios apertados como se estivesse incomodada com algo.

E, sozinho perto da janela aberta, olhando para a noite, estava Sasuke com um copo na mão.

Todos os rostos se viraram para Hinata e ela logo percebeu o clima estranho na sala — certa tensão. Mas ela ignorou e dirigiu-se a Naruto, que se levantou com sua aproximação.

— Querido — disse ela beijando-lhe o rosto. — Você não disse que vinha jantar. Que surpresa maravilhosa.

— Bem, não vou ter tempo suficiente de me recuperar quando você está apressada em voltar para casa — respondeu ele com irritação, fazendo-a ter vontade de chutá-lo.

— Signorina Hyuuga, finalmente chegou. — O sorriso da signora era frio. — Estávamos falando de você. Temos um pequeno problema.

— Não consigo saber qual. Naruto parece recuperado. — Hinata colocou a mão sobre o braço dele olhando firme para a signora. — E é isso o que importa.

— Então espero que você esteja preparada para ser cortês — disse a signora. — Porque amanhã vou roubá-lo de você. Vamos fazer uma visita a uma grande amiga e ficar para o almoço. Ela não sabia que você estava aqui, então sinto muito por você não ter sido incluída no convite. Espero que você perdoe a nossa ausência.

Ela virou o rosto em direção a Sasuke, que olhou para trás, sem expressão.

— E agora parece que você também vai ser deixada por nosso anfitrião — continuou ela. — Meu sobrinho me disse que tem negócios a resolver em Perugia amanhã. Estávamos discutindo o assunto.

Hinata sentiu-se dividida entre a sensação de alívio e desolação. Não ousava arriscar um olhar na direção do homem altivo em silêncio à janela.

Mais uma vez, parecia que ele estava deixando-a partir.

— É gentil de sua parte preocupar-se, signora — respondeu ela sem qualquer sinceridade. — Mas estou acostumada a ficar sozinha. Além disso, Sua Excelência já cedeu muito de seu tempo. E tenho de arrumar minha mala. O tempo vai passar em um piscar de olhos.

— Então, vamos jantar — disse a signora.

A caminho da sala de jantar, Sasuke deteve o primo.

— Por que você decidiu ir para Trasimeno amanhã? — perguntou ele em voz baixa.

Naruto sacudiu os ombros.

— Mamma ficou de repente mais receptiva em relação ao meu casamento. Achei que merecesse uma pequena concessão. E, além disso, você ouviu-a dizer que a voluptuosa Ino Yamanaka vai estar lá. Achei que deveria tentar algo com ela.

Uma centelha de alegria perversa penetrou em Sasuke.

— Por que não? — disse ele de forma arrastada. — Os rumores dizem que a dama é... receptiva. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Embora haja um obstáculo, é claro.

— Obstáculo? — Naruto olhou-o fixamente, depois deu uma risada. — Você se refere ao marido dela? Não há problema. É um idiota.

— Estava pensando na signorina Hyuuga.

— Ah, sim. Mas ainda não somos casados, e a um homem não podem ser negados os prazeres de solteiro.

— Não poderia deixar de concordar — disse-lhe Sasuke. — Desejo-lhe sorte, primo.

Se Hinata pensara que a presença das pessoas à mesa tornaria a situação mais fácil, logo percebeu que estava errada.

Eles retornaram à sala para o café e ocorreu-lhe que deveria falar com Naruto a sós e ter certeza de que ele tinha levado a sério seu desejo de voltar para casa. E que pretendia ligar para a companhia aérea e trocar o vôo assim que ele voltasse pela amanhã.

Ela disse com uma delicadeza dissimulada:

— Naruto, querido, por que não tomamos nosso café no terraço? A noite está tão linda.

Por um momento, ela pensou que ele fosse recusar, mas manifestou compreensão.

Quando ela passou junto à janela, percebeu o olhar enigmático de Sasuke seguindo-a.

Mas a noite estava longe de ser agradável. O ar estava quente e sufocante. Seria um sinal de mau tempo?

Então, enquanto esperava, ouviu o uivo de um animal a distância que fez os pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

Ofegante, ela virou-se e quase foi de encontro a Sasuke, que estava atrás dela.

— Oh, Deus, você me assustou. — Ela engoliu em seco. — Aquele barulho, você escutou?

— Era um lobo. — Ele colocou sua xícara de café na balaustrada. — Moram nas florestas. Naruto não lhe advertiu sobre eles?

— Sim — disse ela. — Falou-me sobre eles. — Acrescentou friamente.

— Eles uivam mais no início da primavera — explicou ele. — Talvez nessa noite algo os tenha perturbado.

— Talvez. — Ela olhou para a sala. — Onde está Naruto?

— A mãe dele decidiu que o ar da noite seria ruim para seu pulmão — disse ele solenemente. — E como vão sair amanhã, ela convenceu-o a dormir cedo. — Ele mostrou-lhe a xícara. — Então eu trouxe seu café. — Acrescentou ele. — Sinto muito por sua decepção.

— A saúde de Naruto é muito mais importante. O uivo do lobo recomeçou, e ela estremeceu.

— É um som tão... tão solitário.

— Talvez esteja sentindo-se solitário. — Sasuke encarou-a, apoiando-se na balaustrada.

— Bem, não sinto compaixão. — Hinata manteve o tom de voz incisivo. — Lobos são predadores e espero que haja fêmeas suficientes para evitar que se sintam totalmente isolados.

Ele sorriu para ela.

— Vou deixá-la antes que faça mais comparações desagradáveis.

E aquelas seriam provavelmente as últimas palavras que trocariam. Amanhã ele vai estar em Perugia. No dia seguinte, estarei no avião para Londres. Fim da história.

Hinata quis ter certeza de que estaria acordada para dizer adeus a Naruto.

— Assim que voltar — sussurrou ela abraçando-o —, você tem de ligar para a companhia aérea e mudar nossos vôos. Por favor, Naruto. Não agüento mais.

O café-da-manhã, como sempre, foi servido no terraço, embora Hinata não tivesse certeza de que fosse era uma boa idéia. A manhã não estava agradável. O ar estava abafado e não havia brisa alguma. Olhando o céu, viu que havia pequenas nuvens e percebeu que o tempo iria realmente mudar.

Ela pensou, tudo está mudando... e estremeceu.

Ela também percebeu que dois lugares haviam sido colocados à mesa.

— Sua Excelência já está vindo — Emilia disse-lhe. — Está nadando.

Sim, pensou Hinata, mordendo os lábios e lutando com a repentina imagem que surgiu em sua mente.

Por um momento ela deixou-se imaginar o que aconteceria se descesse até a piscina.

"Vim para uma aula de natação", ela diria.

Ela reprovou tais pensamentos. Nunca se comportaria assim. Era loucura pensar nisso.

Sasuke aproximou-se, subindo os degraus da piscina com a toalha nos ombros. Estava usando o mesmo short branco do dia de sua chegada.

— Bon giorno. — Ele sentou-se de frente para ela, os olhos escuros examinando-a minuciosamente. — Você não veio à piscina hoje.

— Não imaginei que você me esperaria — retorqüiu Hinata friamente.

— Costumo esperar pouco — disse ele. — Nesse caso, às vezes sou agradavelmente surpreendido. — Os olhos ficaram mais vividos. — Espero que você tenha dormido bem, mas não é o que parece. Está com olheiras.

— Estou bem — disse ela, servindo-se de suco de laranja. — Mas acho que o calor está começando a me fazer mal. Vou ficar feliz em ir para casa.

— Mas para Naruto, isso aqui é casa — ele lembrou-a. — Então talvez você devesse tentar se acostumar ao clima, hein?

Ela olhou para as montanhas.

— Nesse momento, ele parece um pouco imprevisível.

— Não mesmo — disse ele. — Sem dúvida alguma vamos ter uma tempestade. — Ele serviu-se de café. — Você tem medo de trovão, Hinata mia?

— Não, acho que não. — Ela olhou para seu prato.

— E às vezes uma tempestade pode... limpar o ar.

— Ou provocar mais tempestades. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Você disse adeus para o seu caro innamorato essa manhã?

— Ele está indo visitar alguns amigos — disse ela.

— Não escalar o Himalaia.

— Os dois podem ser igualmente perigosos. Acho que minha tia arquitetou para que Sakura Haruno esteja presente. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Isso não lhe incomoda?

Ela manteve os olhos fixos no prato.

— Naruto é adulto o suficiente para tomar as próprias decisões.

— Como você é admirável, mia cara. — O tom dele era sarcástico. Ele terminou o café em um único gole e levantou-se. — E agora também tenho de deixá-la. Mas, diferentemente de Naruto, você está em boas mãos. Guillermo e Emilia vão cuidar bem de você.

Mas quando você volta? Pensou ela, mas não disse. Não podia dizer.

Ela viu-o desaparecer dentro da casa, sentindo uma pontada por dentro.

O dia seria longo, pensou ela.

Na verdade, parecia sem fim. Não tinha nem a companhia de Caio, pois a signora o levara.

Ela passou um tempo à beira da piscina, mas logo desistiu. As nuvens começaram a se acumular acompanhadas agora por um vento forte e gotas de chuva.

Ela terminara Mansfield Park, então o levou de volta à biblioteca de Sasuke, pegando emprestado Orgulho e preconceito. Conhecia tão bem a história, pensou ela, que podia facilmente lê-la inteira antes de ir embora.

A biblioteca parecia vibrar com a presença dele. A qualquer momento ele entraria e se sentaria diante de seu computador, com expressão concentrada.

A mesa estava imaculadamente organizada. Além do computador, havia apenas alguns papéis do Banco Uzumaki & Uchiha.

As brigas de Elizabeth Bennet com o sr. Darcy a mantiveram ocupada durante a tarde, mas conforme a noite se aproximava, Hinata começou a ficar impaciente. O céu agora estava escuro, as nuvens ameaçadoras. Emilia apareceu afobada com castiçais que foram estrategicamente distribuídos pela sala, e Guillermo apareceu com uma cesta de lenha e começou a acender o fogo na lareira.

Hinata ficou agradecida por aquilo, pois a temperatura tinha caído significativamente.

Mas conforme o tempo passava, suas preocupações aumentavam. Naruto sabia que ela estava contando com ele para organizar a volta para casa, pensou ela, certa de que ele logo chegaria.

Ela podia ver os raios e ouvir os trovões. Lembrou-se nervosa que, apesar de suas palavras no café-da-manhã, ela não gostava nem um pouco de tempestades. E essa parecia que ia ser violenta.

Já estava chovendo muito, a água batendo com força no terraço. Não queria sequer pensar em como estaria a estrada de Besavoro, e a sensação de isolamento começou a se apoderar dela.

Para desviar a atenção, ela foi se vestir para o jantar, embora estivesse ciente de que não teria companhia.

Ela colocou o vestido cinza prateado e olhou-se no espelho com desgosto. As roupas que trouxera eram lamentavelmente inadequadas.

Quando voltou para a sala, a tempestade estava ainda mais forte, e as lâmpadas piscavam a cada raio.

E, em seguida, em meio ao som da tempestade, escutou o barulho distante de um veículo e, pouco depois, a voz de Guillermo.

Naruto, pensou ela, com alívio. Finalmente. Eles conseguiram.

Estava a meio caminho da porta quando esta se abriu e seu coração deu um salto. Ela disse com a voz rouca:

— Eu... eu pensei que você estivesse em Perugia.

— Estava — disse Sasuke. Ele avançou para a sala, a chuva cintilando nos cabelos, e tirou o casaco colocando-o no encosto da cadeira. — Mas não considerei certo deixá-la aqui sozinha nessas condições, então voltei. — Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso provocador. — Pode ficar agradecida.

— Estou acostumada a esse tempo — respondeu ela, levantando o rosto. — Na Inglaterra temos muitas tempestades. — Ela hesitou. — Pensei... esperava que Naruto tivesse voltado.

— Sinto desapontá-la. Mas os empregados receberam uma ligação da minha tia há duas horas. Tendo em vista o tempo, decidiram passar a noite em Trasimeno. Então, você e eu estamos sozinhos, bella mia.

E enquanto ele falava, todas as luzes se apagaram. Hinata gritou e, em um passo, Sasuke estava a seu lado, pegando suas mãos, puxando-a para perto dele.

— Com medo do escuro, caríssima! — perguntou com suavidade.

— Normalmente não — disse ela tremendo. Com muito mais medo de você, signore, sussurrou ela em silêncio. — É que tudo está acontecendo num mesmo instante — acrescentou ela.

Não deixe que ele perceba, ordenou-se. Pelo amor de Deus, haja normalmente. E diga algo sem conotações pessoais, se é que isso é possível.

Ela limpou a garganta:

— A energia sempre é interrompida quando há tempestade?

— Com mais freqüência do que eu gostaria. Temos um gerador, mas prefiro reservá-lo para uma grande emergência. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Mas Emilia não gosta de cozinhar com eletricidade. Então, pelo menos, o jantar está preservado.

Ele soltou-a casualmente e foi até a lareira, permitindo que Hinata voltasse a respirar. Ele pegou uma grande vela e acendeu-a no fogo.

Conforme ele se movia pela sala, as velas acendiam-se como uma delicada florescência dourada. Apesar de sua apreensão, Hinata ficou encantada com a visão.

— Veja você. — Ele sorriu para ela. — Lareira e vela brilham intensamente. Melhor, eu acho, do que eletricidade.

Não nessas circunstâncias em particular, pensou ela.

Ela se acalmou.

— E certamente condiz com a idade da casa. Sasuke inclinou o rosto.

— Posso pegar algo para você beber?

— Apenas água mineral, por favor. — Mantenha-se sã; mantenha-se sóbria.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada, trazendo exatamente o que ela pedira e servindo-se de uísque.

Hinata sentou-se na beira do sofá, segurando o copo de cristal em uma das mãos e ajeitando com nervosismo a barra da saia com a outra.

Sasuke pôs mais madeira na lareira e limpou as mãos. Ele lançou-lhe um olhar e percebeu a tensão em cada linha de seu rosto, concluindo que precisava relaxá-la um pouco.

Ele disse calmamente:

— Hinata, você me faz uma promessa? Ela olhou para ele, assustada.

— Eu não sei. Vai... vai depender do que seja.

— Nada difícil demais. Quero que você jure que quando voltar para Londres vai nadar pelo menos uma vez por semana.

— Pode ser — disse ela lentamente. — Tem piscina perto de onde moro.

— Então não haverá problemas — acrescentou ele, casualmente. — Faça com que Naruto vá com você.

— Talvez — disse ela. — Se a saúde dele melhorar.

Ele sorriu, sacudindo os ombros.

— Sempre há esperança, caríssima.

Até certo ponto deu certo, pensou ele. Não estava mais agarrada ao seu copo. Mas havia uma barreira ainda.

A reticência dela o deixava confuso. O que seu primo estava fazendo com essa garota?

Havia algo mais que também o estava corroendo por dentro. Quando postara os cartões dela naquela manhã em Besavoro, guardara os nomes dos destinatários, decidindo que poderiam ser úteis para uma referência futura. Quem era o homem para quem ela escrevera na Company Uzumaki & Uchiha, e que conexão tinham?

Será que essa viagem era simplesmente uma brincadeira para deixar seu amante com ciúme — provocá-lo a firmar um compromisso com ela? Era isso que estava escondendo sob o véu?

Não, pensou ele. Não acredito nisso — não em meu coração. Há algo mais. E tenho a noite inteira para descobrir. Destruir a barreira, e possuí-la.

Mas primeiro, pensou ele, tinha de fazer com que ela relaxasse — reagisse a ele — gostasse de ser provocada. Talvez provocá-lo em resposta...

Afinal de contas, disse a si mesmo com um cinismo repentino, ela não seria a primeira garota no mundo a ser persuadida a ir para cama dele sorrindo.

Por um estranho momento, desejou que ela estivesse apaixonada por ele, sentada a seu lado no jipe enquanto iam para algum lugar onde a malícia de sua tia não estivesse seguindo-os. Algum lugar onde pudessem relaxar.

Desejava dormir com ela todas as noites e acordar ao seu lado todas as manhãs.

Ele a queria completamente. E iria varrer de sua mente qualquer vestígio da sórdida chantagem da tia.

Controlando-se, ele pegou o castiçal mais próximo e caminhou até ela.

— Vamos jantar — ele chamou-a.

Hinata decidira ir direto para o quarto assim que terminassem o jantar. Mas era ridículo expressar um desejo de paz e tranqüilidade com a tempestade que caía. Isso faria com que Sasuke tirasse suas próprias conclusões sobre seu repentino desejo por reclusão. E podia ser perigoso.

Foi uma refeição estranha. A conversa foi esporádica.

Parecia que vinha um trovão depois do outro, e era difícil se concentrar na comida deliciosa de Emilia. Era muito mais fácil, na verdade, beber o vinho tinto que Sasuke estava servindo-a, e que a fazia se sentir menos nervosa.

Um trovão em particular, no entanto, parecia que iria durar uma eternidade, com um bramido que fazia casa inteira tremer.

Hinata abaixou sua colher.

— É... é assim que é um terremoto? — perguntou ela nervosa.

— Quase. — Sasuke estava franzindo a testa, mas seu olhar estava sereno observando o rosto pálido de Hinata.

— Minha pobre Hinata — disse ele. — Você veio para cá esperando dias quentes e noites românticas e, em vez disso, a tempestade do século.

— Mas... mas fico muito contente por você ter decidido retornar de Perugia, signore.

— Que confissão. Também fico contente. Ela hesitou.

— Você acha que eles vão conseguir voltar amanhã? Naruto e eu temos de combinar nossa viagem de volta.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Temos de esperar e ver.

— Talvez você pudesse telefonar e descobrir.

— Sim — disse ele. — Se o telefone estivesse funcionando. Guillermo disse que parou de funcionar logo depois que minha tia ligou.

— Oh, Deus. — Ela encarou-o, incapaz de esconder a desolação. — Mas você com certeza tem um celular.

— Tenho mais de um, mas aqui não tem sinal. Acho que esse é um dos muitos prazeres desta casa — disse Sasuke servindo mais vinho.

Os raios iluminaram a sala, e ele sorriu para ela.

— Então, por enquanto, estamos isolados, mia cara. Ele fez uma pausa. — E não podemos fazer nada em relação a isso — acrescentou ele.


	9. Chapter 9

A agitação da tempestade de repente desapareceu, deixando para trás um silêncio que era quase tangível e bem mais assustador. Hinata engoliu em seco.

— Isolados? — ecoou ela. — Não pode ser. Ele sacudiu os ombros novamente.

— Às vezes acontece.

— Mas por quanto tempo vamos ficar presos aqui? — perguntou ela.

— Até a tempestade passar.

Bem, pensou ela, ela podia lidar com a situação.

Ela pegou a taça e bebeu novamente, consciente de que a mão estava trêmula, e esperando que ele não fosse notar.

— Tem o jipe. Poderíamos ir a algum lugar onde haja telefone e luz.

— Nesse tempo na estrada? — inquiriu ele. — Você ficou tão corajosa de repente, mia bella. Muito mais do que eu.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Vamos fazer um acordo, Hinata mia. De manhã, quando o tempo melhorar, levo você a qualquer lugar, mas só se... essa noite... — Ele fez uma pausa.

A boca de Hinata de repente ficou seca. Ela disse:

— O que... o que você vai pedir, signore?

— Que você toque piano para mim.

— Tocar piano? — Hinata foi pega de surpresa. — Você não está falando sério.

— O mais sério possível. Ouvi você tocando todos esses dias. E uma vez encontrei Emilia chorando porque a música estava despertando-lhe lembranças de minha mãe.

— Oh, sinto muito.

— Não precisa — disse ele. — Eram lágrimas de felicidade. Ela amava muito a minha mãe. — Ele levantou-se. — Então, Hinata mia, vai me fazer esse favor?

Ela seguiu-o com relutância até a sala de estar, esperando que ele colocasse um candelabro sobre o piano.

— Pronto — disse ele finalmente. — Assim está bom?

— Sim, acho... — Ele sentou-se, lançando-lhe um olhar questionador. — O que quer que eu toque?

— Algo calmo, eu acho. Talvez aquela peça que você estava tocando.

— Clair de Lune? — ela mordeu os lábios.

— Sim, por favor.

Nervosa, ela colocou os dedos nas teclas, buscando os primeiros acordes.

Mas conforme tocava, sua confiança aumentava com a concentração e tocou a música sem cometer grandes falhas.

E silêncio.

Sasuke foi até o piano, sentando-se ao lado dela.

— Grazie — disse ele pegando-lhe a mão e levando-a até os lábios. Ele virou-se e beijou-lhe a palma da mão lenta e sensualmente.

— Por favor, não faça isso. Ele levantou o rosto, os olhos sorrindo para ela. E disse:

— Não posso fazer uma homenagem? Mesmo quando o seu talento conquistou a tempestade?

Os raios estavam pouco visíveis, percebeu ela, e o trovão era um ruído distante.

— Pa-parece que cessou. — Ela tentou puxar a mão, mas não conseguiu. — Talvez a luz volte logo.

— Você não gosta da luz das velas? Hinata hesitou.

— Oh, sim, mas não consigo ler e queria terminar meu livro antes de amanhã — disse ela, ciente de que seus dedos a acariciavam, mandando pequenos choques para sua espinha.

— Então vamos ter de pensar em outra forma de distração. — Sasuke fez uma pausa. — Você joga cartas?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Aqueles jogos de sempre.

— E pôquer?

— Sei o valor de várias jogadas. Só isso.

— Posso ensinar-lhe.

Ela olhou fixamente para ele.

— Mas não precisa de mais gente? — perguntou ela. — E também não tenho dinheiro para perder.

— E possível apostar outras coisas além de dinheiro. — Ele tirou uma argola de prata da orelha dela e colocou-a sobre o piano. — Viu? Você já tem o que perder.

Strip pôquer, pensou Hinata. Meu Deus, ele está sugerindo strip pôquer...

Ela afastou a mão da dele.

— Sim — disse ele friamente. — É esse o problema das suas aulas, signore. O custo é muito alto.

Ele sorriu para ela.

— Como você pode colocar preço em uma nova experiência, bella mia?

— Por que você me atormenta assim? — perguntou ela com um repentino vigor.

— Atormento você, mia cara? — Sua mão segurou a nuca dela, o dedo polegar acariciando-a. — Então por que continua a negar o que você sabe que nós dois queremos?

Ela podia sentir o calor aumentando em seu corpo, e ficou com vergonha da própria fraqueza.

— Não posso falar por você, signore — disse ela, a voz trêmula. — Mas eu só quero sair daqui. Dessa casa; desse país. Nada além disso. — Ela fez uma pausa. — E agora que a tempestade terminou, o telefone pode ter voltado a funcionar.

Ele afastou a mão dela com um suspiro.

— Acho que você está sendo otimista demais, Hinata mia — disse-lhe secamente.

— Mas você poderia verificar para mim, por favor? Preciso saber os horários dos vôos de amanhã.

Ele era o anfitrião, pensou ela desesperada. Não podia recusar seu pedido. A cortesia inata o tiraria da sala, e essa seria sua chance de fugir para o quarto.

Pois não confiaria em si mesma se ficasse sozinha com ele por mais tempo. A necessidade de sentir aquela boca na sua era uma agonia que nunca sentira antes. Uma angústia que não sabia que existia.

E ela não podia correr o risco de ele tocá-la novamente. Não quando o simples toque de seus dedos a transformava em chamas.

Ela observou Sasuke ir até a porta. Escutou os passos dele e sua voz chamando por Guillermo.

E ela então atravessou a sala. Conhecia o caminho. Já o cruzara umas vinte vezes. Mas sempre de dia. Nunca à noite. E a escuridão era absoluta.

E como a tempestade passara, ela achou que a chuva também tinha cessado. Mas estava errada. Era como caminhar sob uma cascata, pensou ela ofegante.

Após andar alguns metros, já estava completamente encharcada, o vestido grudando em seu corpo como uma segunda pele.

Não conseguia enxergar nada. Só esperava estar indo na direção certa. Queria correr, mas os pés estavam escorregando na grama e temia cair.

Não tinha certeza de quando começara a ser seguida. Sasuke vinha atrás dela como um lobo em perseguição.

Ela pisou em falso, ofegante, o coração palpitante.

Ele, de repente, estava a seu lado, pegando sua mão com força e puxando-a com ele enquanto corria.

Ela tentou se soltar dele.

— Deixa-me em paz...

— Você quer que eu carregue você? Avanti!

Finalmente a grama deu lugar a pedras, e ela viu um brilho de luz a sua frente quando percebeu que haviam chegado ao quarto dela. Sasuke abriu as portas de vidro e puxou-a para dentro.

Havia velas acesas na cômoda e na mesa-de-cabeceira.

Sasuke entrou no banheiro, a camisa ensopada contra seu corpo. Ele saiu do banheiro descalço, carregando duas toalhas — jogou uma para ela e usou a outra para secar seu rosto e seu cabelo.

Hinata estava imóvel. Ficou segurando a toalha e vendo-o tirar a camisa e começar a secar o peito e os braços. O coração dela estava batendo acelerado novamente.

Ele olhou para ela e os olhares se encontraram.

Ele disse asperamente:

— Não fique parada aí. Tire seu vestido antes que pegue uma pneumonia.

— Eu... eu não posso...

Sasuke murmurou algo, provavelmente um palavrão, e foi até ela para desamarrar-lhe o vestido. Quando ele desfez o nó, tirou-lhe o vestido e atirou-o ao chão.

Hinata emitiu um ruído de protesto, mas ele ignorou. Pegou a toalha das mãos dela e começou a secá-la. Não de forma delicada. Ela estremeceu e sentiu seu toque ficar um pouco mais leve.

Sasuke finalmente jogou a toalha para trás e ficou parado olhando para ela.

— O que você estava fazendo?

— Fugindo. — A voz dela era quase inaudível.

— Bem, isso está claro — disse ele asperamente. — Tão ansiosa para escapar de mim que não conseguiu esperar até amanhã. Por que fez isso, Hinata?

— Você sabe.

— Se eu soubesse, não estaria perguntando.

Se havia palavras, ela não estava encontrando-as.

Oh, Deus, pensou ela desesperada. Eu o quero tanto. Nunca achei que isso pudesse acontecer comigo. E eu... não posso voltar atrás. Não agora. Tenho de ter... essa noite.

Ela levantou as mãos e apoiou nos ombros dele, colocando-se nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo timidamente.

Por um segundo ele ficou imóvel, depois seus braços envolveram-na com um desejo violento que não fez questão de esconder. Ele sussurrou o nome dela, depois seus lábios tomaram os dela e exploraram seus contornos com paixão e urgência.

Ela era dele, pensou Sasuke, e ela oferecera-se como jurara que faria. Não que isso importasse. O essencial era Hinata — ali, em seus braços, finalmente.

Ele começou a acariciá-la, os dedos afagando seu pescoço. Depois ele deslizou as alças do sutiã pelos seus ombros delgados até livrar-se dele. Ele prendeu a respiração e olhou para ela, os olhos intensos de desejo, depois puxou-a contra seu corpo e as pontas de seus seios perfeitos roçaram seu tórax.

Ele recapturou sua boca, provocando a língua dela com a dele enquanto as mãos continuavam a busca Pelo corpo dela.

Quando ele alcançou o elástico rendado da calcinha dela, deslizou-a delicadamente passando pelos quadris até chegar ao chão.

Ele esperava sentir suas mãos, tirando o que ainda restava das roupas dele, mas para sua surpresa, ela não fez qualquer tentativa. Então ele mesmo se despiu antes de levantá-la e conduzi-la para a cama.

Ele seguiu-a, pegando-a em seus braços, glorificado com o encanto daquele corpo trêmulo contra o dele.

Ele beijou-a novamente, as mãos envolvendo seus seios, acariciando os mamilos delicadamente até que ficassem eretos ao seu toque. Ele abaixou a cabeça e colocou os bicos duros e rosados em sua boca, a ponta de sua língua desenhando círculos em volta deles.

Ele estava excitado, mas mesmo com a intensidade de seu desejo o que restava de sua sanidade advertiu-o de que, exceto pelos seus beijos, a reação dela era menor e seria possível, mesmo agora, nua em seus braços, sentir-se envergonhada?

Ele queria que ela o acompanhasse na paixão. Ansiava pelo estímulo das suas mãos e sua boca no corpo dele.

Ela estava com medo, talvez, de perder o controle?

Se estivesse, ele teria de tomar cuidado, porque não podia perdê-la agora.

Com muita delicadeza, ele começou a beijar-lhe o corpo, acariciando cada curva.

Ele apoiou o rosto sobre a barriga dela e afastou suas pernas, encontrando a umidade de seu desejo.

Ele ouviu-a gemer, a respiração tornar-se frenética e o corpo arquear em direção a ele, rendendo-se à pressão de seus dedos. Mas ele iria oferecer-lhe outro tipo de prazer, pensou ele sorrindo. Em seguida, inclinou-se para satisfazê-la com a boca.

Mas, de repente, ela ficou tensa, e ameaçou afastá-lo.

— Não... não, por favor.

— Não tenha medo, caríssima — sussurrou ele. — Não vou fazer nada que você não goste.

Seus dedos buscaram o ponto mais delicado dela, acariciando-o com ritmo — delicadamente — enquanto a boca voltava ao seio, chupando o mamilo rijo, fazendo-a gemer.

— Toque-me — disse ele. E pegou a mão dela e levou-a até seu corpo, apertando seus dedos em volta da sua rigidez enquanto movia-se sobre ela, posicionando-se entre suas pernas, esperando que ela o guiasse para dentro.

Ela tremia violentamente; os movimentos desajeitados.

Mas quando ele começou a penetrá-la lentamente, ele sentiu uma nova tensão. Percebeu que o gemido de prazer era, na verdade, de dor, e dessa vez a resistência parecia ser física.

— Mi amore — sussurrou ele. — Relaxe para mim.

E então ele olhou para os olhos amedrontados dela e percebeu.

A dor parou quase instantaneamente. Sasuke afastou-se e virou-se de lado.

Ela também se virou; o corpo tremendo descontroladamente.

Ela fechou os olhos. Os minutos que se passaram pareciam uma eternidade.

Finalmente, ele falou:

— Hinata, olhe para mim. Olhe para mim, agora. — Ele estava sentado na cama. — Essa é a sua primeira vez com um homem. — Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta. — Não tente mentir. Quero a verdade.

— Sim. — A palavra foi um soluço.

— Você não pensava em me dizer?

— Não achei que seria necessário.

— Dio mio. — Houve um longo silêncio. — Naruto... — disse ele com calma. — Você e Naruto fizeram todo mundo pensar que são namorados. Por quê?

— Nós decidimos viajar juntos. Para ver se dava certo. — Mesmo agora tinha de manter segredo. — Oh, Deus, sinto muito.

A voz dele não tinha expressão.

— Você não tem por que se desculpar. A culpa é toda minha.

Ele levantou-se e se vestiu.

— Sasuke. — Ela ajoelhou-se esticando o braço na direção dele. — Aonde você vai?

— Para o meu quarto. — disse ele. — Onde mais?

— Por favor, não vá — sussurrou ela. — Não me deixe.

— O que você está pedindo é impossível. Ela passou a língua nos lábios secos.

— Sasuke — por favor. O que acabou de acontecer não importa. Eu... eu quero você.

— Não — disse ele. — Acaba aqui. E nunca deveria ter começado. Não tinha o direito de tocar em você.

— Mas eu lhe dei esse direito.

— Então fique feliz por eu ter coragem de deixá-la

— disse ele.

— Feliz? — repetiu Hinata. — Como posso ficar feliz?

— Porque um dia você vai se casar — disse ele. — E sua inocência será um presente que deve manter para o seu marido. — Ele respirou fundo. — É precioso demais para ser dado a alguém como eu.

— Você não é apenas alguém — disse ela angustiada. — Você é Sasuke. Você é único.

Seu desejo por ela era latente, mas não podia fraquejar agora. Ele abaixou-se e pegou a camisa molhada do chão.

— Sua insistência me força a ser sincero — disse ele olhando para ela. — A verdade é que desejava ter uma mulher esta noite, não uma garota inexperiente.

— Ele acrescentou. — Amanhã cedo vamos providenciar sua volta. Boa noite, signorina. — Ele inclinou a cabeça com uma polidez cruel e partiu.

Ela observou a porta se fechar atrás dele, depois olhou para si mesma com horror. Foi uma das piores humilhações de sua vida: ajoelhada e nua, oferecendo-se... implorando por um homem que acabara de deixar claro que não a desejava.

E o pior de tudo era que quase dissera: "Eu amo você." E que de manhã teria de encará-lo, consciente do ocorrido entre os dois.

Com um grito inarticulado, ela enfiou-se para baixo das cobertas, o corpo tremendo descontroladamente enquanto as lágrimas a escorreriam em seu rosto.

Sasuke permaneceu sob a água fria do chuveiro. Quantos banhos frios seriam necessários para apagar a lembrança da boca de Hinata, e de seu corpo quente sob o dele?

Como você não percebeu? Ele censurou-se. Você é um cego, idiota. Como você não percebeu que não se tratava de ser tímida, mas totalmente inexperiente?

Mas aquele primeiro beijo desajeitado e espontâneo varrera qualquer idéia de sua mente.

O fato de sua honra tê-lo forçado a abandonar a sedução não diminuía seu sentimento de culpa.

Não imaginava que Hinata pudesse ser virgem. Ao mesmo tempo, estava vergonhosamente contente em saber que ela nunca se deitara com Naruto.

Mas ela também não lhe pertencia, lembrou-se desolado. E, depois daquele ato de crueldade, jamais pertenceria...

Com um gemido, ele deslizou na parede do boxe e ficou de joelhos, deixando a água bater em seu corpo. Fizera a coisa certa, disse a si mesmo. Tinha de acreditar nisso.

Sua punição seria levá-la para Roma amanhã e vê-la sair de sua vida.

— Hinata — sussurrou ele. — Minha Hinata. — Ele não chorava desde o funeral do pai, mas, de repente, ao ouvir o nome dela, pôde sentir o gosto de suas lágrimas e precisou de todo o controle para evitar chorar como uma criança.

Recuperando-se, saiu do chuveiro. Estava na hora de organizar a sua vida, ordenou-se, decidindo, entre outras coisas, que deveria lidar com a tia primeiro.

Só não conseguiria resolver o erro que cometera com Hinata. E teria de conviver com tal culpa.


	10. Chapter 10

Ela tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu. Teve uma noite agitada.

A mão de Sasuke em seu ombro, sacudindo-a, parecia um sonho, até abrir os olhos e vê-lo de pé a seu lado dela.

Ele usava jeans e camisa pólo preta, mas não tinha feito a barba e estava com o olhar cansado.

— O que... o que você quer?

— Temos um problema — disse ele. — Houve um deslizamento de terra. Guillermo tentou ir para Besavoro mais cedo e encontrou a estrada completamente bloqueada.

— Bloqueada? — repetiu Hinata. — Você quer dizer que não podemos sair?

— Infelizmente não. — Ele sacudiu os ombros. — Mas o gerador está ligado.

— Mas por mais quanto tempo terei de ficar aqui? Te... tenho de chegar ao aeroporto...

— Máquinas virão de Perugia, mas talvez só cheguem amanhã — disse ele sem expressão.

— Você não parece muito preocupado com o fato de estarmos presos aqui — acusou ela.

— Sinto muito pelo inconveniente — disse ele friamente —, mas estou bastante preocupado com Fredo. Ele sumiu. Vou lá ver em que posso ajudar.

Ela mordeu os lábios.

— Sei... claro. — E quando ele virou-se: — Sasuke, eu... eu sinto muito.

— Pelo quê? — Ele parou a porta. — Você nem o conhece.

— Não, mas ele é seu amigo. E se houver algo que eu possa fazer...

Ele deu um breve sorriso.

— Se souber rezar. — E depois saiu.

Ficou deitada, olhando fixamente para a porta fechada. Então aconteceu, pensou ela — ela o vira e sobrevivera.

No entanto, estava encurralada novamente. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer, a não ser agüentar.

Hinata virou-se, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro. Por que quando o vira sentira desejo por ele?

Porque sim, ela admitiu. Podia ser patético e vergonhoso, mas era inegável.

O que significava que, apesar de tudo, ainda o queria.

Meu Deus, pensou ela irritada, a rejeição dele não lhe ensinara nada?

Ela sentou-se com determinação. Tinha de se levantar e dar prosseguimento à sua vida. Uma vida que jamais incluíra Sasuke Uchiha e jamais incluiria.

Ela tinha de deixar essa loucura para trás e ficar sã novamente.

E conseguirei, prometeu a si mesma. Posso e vou conseguir.

O dia foi estranho. O céu ainda estava cinzento, mas o dia era quente e abafado. O ar estava com cheiro de terra úmida e, embora Guillermo tivesse limpado a piscina, Hinata não estava com vontade de passar muito tempo fora da casa.

Sasuke não retornara e quando Guillermo voltou, depois de ter levado almoço para os que trabalhavam na limpeza da estrada, só pôde dizer que Fredo ainda não tinha sido encontrado e que as buscas continuavam.

Ela leu o restante do livro e devolveu-o, mas não pegou outro.

Passou uma parte do tempo explorando a casa, especialmente as áreas mais antigas.

Queria saber por que alguém tão seguro de si como o conde precisava de um lugar desses? Por que sentia necessidade de refugiar-se?

Mas a maneira como o conde conduzia sua vida era um verdadeiro enigma, pensou ela. Um mistério que já lhe causara infelicidade demais.

Tenho de começar a esquecê-lo, falou consigo mesma. Por mais difícil que seja. Por mais que demore.

Como sempre, a música era seu conforto. Não fazia idéia de se teria oportunidade de tocar um piano maravilhoso como aquele, então estava determinada a aproveitá-lo ao máximo.

Encontrou as partituras das sonatas de Beethoven e selecionar as que aprendera a tocar quando criança. Escolheu uma e começou a tocá-la.

Somente a silenciosa entrada de Emilia com uma vela alertou-a da passagem do tempo.

— Nossa. — Hinata olhou para o relógio. — Estava na hora de preparar-me para o jantar. Nem percebi. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Sua Excelência já voltou?

— Não, signorina. Mas não se preocupe.

— Só quis dizer que deveríamos esperá-lo para o jantar — disse ela.

—Claro, signorina. — O sorriso de Emilia era sereno, mas abertamente cético. Parecia adverti-la de que ela e Guillermo não eram cegos e conheciam o conde Sasuke desde criança.

Sasuke chegou em casa meia hora depois, entrando direto na sala de estar. Hinata olhou para cima — as mãos nas teclas do piano. A expressão dele era de cansaço e as roupas estavam sujas de lama.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Vo... você encontrou Fredo?

— Si, está tudo bem. — Ele serviu-se de uísque. — O encontramos porque seu cachorro estava a seu lado latindo. Agora está no hospital com a perna quebrada.

Ele não lhe contara as dificuldades das buscas e como fora difícil carregá-lo até a ambulância.

Também não contara que a imagem dela o seguira em cada passo que dera. Que vê-la agora o enchia de alegria.

Quando Hinata olhou para ele, ficou sem ar.

— As suas mãos estão sangrando. O olhar dele era de indiferença.

— Não é nada sério.

— Mas você precisa cuidar disso — insistiu Hinata. — Esses cortes podem infeccionar...

— Sua preocupação é comovente, mas desnecessária — disse ele. — Posso cuidar disso.

Ele fora mais brusco do que pretendia, mas porque estava lutando contra o impulso de ajoelhar ao lado dela e colocar o rosto em seu colo.

Mas era para o bem dela. Não podia amolecer. Não podia correr o risco de se aproximar.

Ele terminou o uísque e colocou o copo sobre a mesa.

— É melhor eu tomar um banho e trocar de roupa — disse ele.

Hinata observou-o sair da sala, depois foi lentamente para seu quarto. Tomou um banho rápido, mas não se vestiu. Em vez disso, ficou sentada na beira da cama com seu robe, olhando para o nada — presa em seus pensamentos infelizes.

Ela acordou de seu devaneio com uma batida na porta. Era Guillermo avisando que o jantar estava servido.

Ela levantou-se rapidamente e abriu uma fresta da porta.

— Não estou com fome, Guillermo — disse ela. — Eu... eu acho que é o tempo. Está tão abafado. Você poderia explicar a Sua Excelência, por favor?

Ele balançou a cabeça relutante e saiu.

Mas alguns minutos depois estava batendo na porta novamente e, dessa vez, entregou-lhe um bilhete.

As palavras eram concisas.

"Hinata, não me force a ir buscá-la." E estava assinado "Uchiha".

— Desculpe, signorina, eu tentei — disse Guillermo apologeticamente.

— Sim — disse ela. — Tenho certeza disso. Diga ao signore que estarei lá.

Sasuke estava recostado na cadeira, esperando por ela.

Assim que chegou à sala, ergueu o rosto e olhou para ele. Estava tentando mostrar-se firme, mas estava desmoronando — morrendo.

Ao vê-la, o primeiro pensamento de Sasuke foi que se ela tivera a intenção de esconder sua feminilidade, ela calculara mal. As calças de linho que usava apenas acentuavam suas curvas.

E depois que a vira nua, aquela blusa apenas o provocava, o fazia se lembrar da beleza que havia sob ela.

Ela sentiu o coração palpitar e ergueu o corpo enquanto caminhava.

— Rezar é uma coisa. Fazer jejum é outra. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar desafiador.

— Só não estou com fome.

— E não me importo de comer sozinho — retrucou ele. — Mas quando a comida chegar, seu apetite surgirá.

— Isso é uma ordem? — perguntou ela.

— Não — disse ele. — Simplesmente uma predição.

Ela mordeu os lábios.

— Vejo que vamos jantar à luz de velas novamente.

— Não tem muito combustível para o gerador — respondeu Sasuke casualmente. — Fique certa de que não é um prelúdio para um romance, signorina.

— Não pensei nisso, signore.

— Mas parece que o conserto para restaurar o serviço elétrico e telefônico já começou.

— E a estrada?

— Vão começar na primeira hora da manhã. Assim que houver condições, vai estar a caminho de Roma. Isso a deixa feliz?

— Sim — disse ela. — Claro..

— Bene — comentou ele com sarcasmo. Houve um silêncio enquanto ele a olhava pensativamente. Depois acrescentou: — Acredite em mim, signorina. Estou fazendo tudo o que posso para apressar a sua partida.

Hinata olhou para a mesa.

— Sim — disse ela. — Acredito.

A refeição foi feita em silêncio; os dois presos à própria infelicidade.

Depois da refeição, foram à sala tomar café, mais por convenção do que por desejo de suportar a companhia um do outro.

Sasuke, física e mentalmente exausto por causa dos acontecimentos do dia torturava-se com o desejo de poder dormir no conforto dos braços de Hinata.

Tudo o que acontecia naquele momento — cada palavra, cada ação — podia claramente ser a última vez, pensou ela. E a constatação de que logo partiria dali e nunca mais o veria novamente estava destruindo-a.

Não posso partir assim, ela pensou de repente. Não quando, mesmo agora, eu o desejo tanto. Sei que não sou experiente, mas com certeza deve haver algo que possa fazer para atrair o interesse dele...

— Aceita algo mais com seu café? — o tom de voz dele era formal e Hinata olhou-o com um impulso.

— Obrigada — disse ela. — Posso tomar grappa?

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Se é isso que você deseja.

— Gostaria de experimentar novamente.

Os olhares encontraram-se em um silêncio constrangedor e, então, Sasuke virou-se abruptamente e logo retornou com duas taças da bebida incolor.

Ele entregou-lhe uma e levantou a outra, os lábios curvando-se levemente.

— Salute.

Hinata repetiu o brinde e bebeu, esperando não lacrimejar.

Estava sentada em um dos sofás e Sasuke estava distante, em pé ao lado da lareira. Não havia chances de um começo.

Respirando fundo, ela tomou o resto do grappa e levantou a taça vazia.

— Acho que estou começando a gostar disso.

— Eu não aconselharia.

— E a minha última noite na Itália. — O olhar era um pouco desafiador. — Talvez eu deva correr um risco ou dois.

Quando ele virou-se, ela disse:

— Sasuke...

Ele olhou para ela, franzindo levemente a testa.

— Sim?

— Na noite passada, você me pediu um favor — disse ela. — Pediu-me que eu tocasse piano.

— Não esqueci.

— Estava pensando que hoje seria a minha vez... de pedir um favor para você.

A repentina precaução dele fora quase tangível.

— Sinto desapontá-la, mas não sei tocar piano.

— Não — disse ela, sentindo o coração palpitar em seu peito. — Mas joga pôquer, e se ofereceu para me ensinar. — Ela respirou. — Gostaria de aceitar a oferta.

Ele permaneceu imóvel.

— Mas, como você mesma ressaltou, signorina, é necessário mais gente e você não tem dinheiro para perder.

Ela disse calmamente:

— Mas você tinha uma versão bem diferente em mente. — Ela tirou um de seus brincos e mostrou para ele. — Não tinha?

— Talvez. — O tom de voz dele era austero. — Mas foi uma sugestão imperdoável e que me envergonha. Devo me desculpar. Desejo-lhe boa noite, signorina.

Ele cumprimentou-a com um leve movimento de rosto e virou-se para sair. Ela agarrou a ponta da camisa dele, tomada pelo desejo.

— Vo... você me fez pensar que me queria. Não era verdade?

— Sim — disse ele asperamente. — Mas as coisas mudaram, e agora quero que você volte para seu país e leve sua vida adiante, assim como devo fazer. Esqueça-me assim como eu devo esquecê-la. — Ele soltou-se implacavelmente dos dedos dela.

— Recomendo que durma um pouco — acrescentou ele. — Pois terá uma longa viagem amanhã.

— Sim — disse ela. — E irei sem problemas. Juro. Eu... eu não vou pedir-lhe novamente. Mas... oh, Sasuke, por favor, fique comigo essa noite.

— Não posso fazer isso. E um dia vai me agradecer, Hinata mia. Quando puder olhar nos olhos do homem que você ama sem sentir-se envergonhada.

Ela observou-o partir.

O homem que você ama, sussurrou ela. O homem que você ama. Foi isso o que me disse? Oh, Sasuke, se você soubesse a ironia de tudo isso.

E ela afundou o rosto nas mãos, sentada imóvel no sofá, sem perceber o tempo passar até que as velas, uma a uma, derretessem e apagassem.

Conseguiu voltar para o seu quarto, despiu-se ê deitou-se na cama, cobrindo a cabeça com as cobertas como se quisesse se esconder do dia por vir.

Ela percebera que o curto espaço de tempo que estivera na companhia dele fora suficiente para que se apaixonasse desesperadamente por ele? Para que construísse uma fantasia patética em que um final feliz poderia ser possível?

E era o fato de ter reconhecido que poderia partir seu coração — e não o fato de ser inexperiente — que o fizera afastar-se dela?

Agora tudo o que lhe restava era agir com o máximo de dignidade possível.

Suas malas já estavam praticamente prontas nos primeiros raios de luz.

Seria mais um dia quente, então decidiu viajar novamente com o vestido de algodão cor de creme.

Ela abriu as persianas e saiu do quarto. Não parecia que tinha havido uma tempestade, pois o céu estava azul.

Ainda era muito cedo, e ela duvidava que alguém na casa já estivesse acordado.

Ela de repente sentiu-se exausta — e estranhamente derrotada. Ela voltou para seu quarto e deitou-se sobre a cama, espreguiçando-se com um suspiro.

Iria tomar banho e vestir-se, mas não agora. Hinata fechou os olhos e permitiu que sua mente vagasse. Mas antes, ela ficou ciente de uma voz dizendo, "Signorina!"

Ela abriu os olhos e viu Emilia inclinada a seu lado. Ela sentou-se lentamente.

— Alguma coisa errada?

— Não... não — Emilia assegurou-lhe. — Mas está na hora de comer, signorina. Venha.

— Estou bem. Eu... eu não quero o café-da-manhã.

— Café-da-manhã? — As sobrancelhas da mulher levantaram quase comicamente. — Mas é o almoço que está a sua espera, signorina.

— Almoço? — inquiriu Hinata sem acreditar. Isso significava que dormira por horas, quando achava que só tinha fechado os olhos. Ela olhou para o relógio. — Meu Deus, já é tarde?

— Si, si. — Emilia balançou a cabeça com vigor.

— O signore ordenou que não a perturbássemos, mas você não pode dormir o dia inteiro. Também precisa comer.

Hinata hesitou.

— Primeiro preciso me vestir.

— Não precisa, signorina. Não há ninguém aqui — acrescentou ela. — O signore está na estrada falando com os engenheiros. Disse que só volta mais tarde.

— Sei. — Hinata levantou-se da cama. Ele estava fazendo uma gentileza, pensou ela, e deveria sentir-se agradecida, e não se sentir tão sozinha ao ponto de desejar chorar.

Depois do almoço, ela tomou banho e lavou os cabelos. Emilia dissera-lhe, radiante, que a luz retornara, mas mesmo assim Hinata decidiu secar o cabelo ao sol, num banco do jardim.

Naruto, pensou ela. Teria de deixar um bilhete com uma explicação. Naruto provavelmente não ficaria contente, mas não podia evitar.

Depois de três longas horas, ainda aguardava. Tentou distrair-se no piano, mas não havia concentração, então deixou a música de lado e afastou-se do piano. Um outro adeus.

Ela não fazia idéia do vôo em que conseguiria embarcar. Talvez não houvesse mais vôo hoje e teria de passar a noite no aeroporto. Mas até isso poderia suportar.

Qualquer lugar, pensou ela. Menos aqui. Não posso permanecer perto dele mais uma noite. Não posso...

O sol estava se pondo quando finalmente escutou o barulho do jipe. Ela escutou os passos dele; a voz cumprimentando Guillermo.

E então ele entrou e olhou para ela em silêncio uma força estranha que a fez tremer.

— A estrada... está pronta? Podemos ir?

— Si — disse ele. — Está liberada. Ela tocou os lábios secos com a ponta da língua.

— Então... é melhor eu pegar as minhas coisas.

Ele murmurou algo, depois aproximou-se dela, o longo passo engolindo a distância que havia entre eles. Ele segurou-lhe os pulsos, levantando-a do sofá em um único movimento.

Depois abaixou a cabeça, e beijou-lhe a boca com uma paixão que fez o corpo dela tremer por inteiro.

— Hinata, perdoe-me. Não consigo mais viver uma hora sem você.

Sasuke beijou-a novamente, e ela envolveu seu pescoço com os braços e deixou que ele a carregasse para fora da sala.


	11. Chapter 11

Ele conduziu-a até o quarto dele, fechou a porta com um chute e a deitou sobre a cama. Ficou contemplando-a por um longo tempo, depois inclinou o corpo, e rasgou seu decote com ambas as mãos.

Ela ofegou; os olhos dilatados.

Ele disse suavemente:

— Não fique assustada, caríssima. Desejo isso há tanto tempo, mas vou ser delicado, prometo.

Ele libertou-a do tecido, atirando-o no chão antes de arrancar a própria roupa. E depois deitou-se a seu lado, acariciando seu rosto e beijando-lhe a boca. Os lábios dele moveram-se nos dela até que sentisse que seu corpo relaxava em seus braços.

Sasuke aprofundou o beijo, abrindo a boca para que a língua dele pudesse encontrar seu úmido calor à medida que os dedos acariciavam o rosto e os ombros de Hinata num toque suave.

Ele sentiu o descompasso da respiração dela quando começou acariciar seus seios.

Os mamilos rosados já estavam rígidos de desejo quando se curvou para saboreá-los com os lábios e a língua. Ela soltou um pequeno gemido, a cabeça movendo de um lado para o outro; o brilho cintilando no rosto.

A mãos trêmulas dela alcançaram seu corpo, buscando sua ereção, levadas pela força de seu desejo Mas Sasuke parou-a, agarrando os dedos dela e levando-os aos seus lábios.

— Ainda não — sussurrou ele. — É cedo demais para nos divertirmos como dois amantes. Dessa vez, mia cara, esses primeiros momentos têm de ser só seus.

As mãos dele percorreram o corpo dela até retirarem sua última vestimenta. E onde suas mãos tocavam, os lábios seguiam, dizendo para ela que dessa vez ele não voltaria atrás.

A respiração de Hinata estava entrecortada; seus sentidos excitados reagiam com deleite aos carinhos dele.

A boca retornou aos seios dela, sugando-os ternamente, enquanto as mãos deslizavam para sua intimidade. Ela arfou com a mistura de excitação e apreensão.

Ela sentiu-se mergulhando em um estado de relaxamento, consciente de nada além dos movimentos dos dedos dele, que acariciavam sua minúscula e sedosa penugem e, ao mesmo tempo, longos e habilidosos abriam caminho por seu úmido e quente interior, forçando-a a suspirar de prazer.

Os lábios dele voltaram aos dela, beijando-a sem pressa, a língua roçando na dela, acompanhando os movimentos sensuais de suas mãos.

O langor inicial de Hinata tinha-se esvaído. Havia pequenas flamas dançantes em seus olhos fechados. Ela não conseguia escutar, ou emitir algum som, todo o seu ser mantinha-se concentrado nesse crescente de prazer que ele estava lhe proporcionando.

O corpo dela contorcia-se ao toque dele, implorando por um final para esse incrível e insuportável espiral de deleite, que se tornava quase uma agonia.

Ela escutou uma voz que mal reconheceu como seu grito quando ele finalmente conduziu-a ao ápice de uma consumação que parecia sem fim, antes de libertá-la para que tremesse com os primeiros e incontroláveis espasmos de prazer. Um prazer que devastava para sempre a sua inocência e a fazia se confrontar, pela primeira vez, com a própria sexualidade e o poder que ele tinha de provocá-la.

Havia lágrimas no rosto dela. Sasuke puxou-a para perto dele e beijou as lágrimas, murmurando palavras carinhosas.

Ela finalmente disse:

— Você deveria ter me avisado.

— Avisado do quê, caríssima?

— Do que você ia me fazer sentir. Ela sentiu-o estremecer com a risada.

— Você não acha que soaria pretensioso, mia bella?

Ela sorriu nos ombros dele.

— Bem... talvez um pouco. — Ela hesitou. — Mas eu não esperava que você tivesse cometendo muitos fracassos — acrescentou ela com um toque de ansiedade.

Houve um silêncio e então ele disse gentilmente:

— Vamos deixar o passado onde deve ficar, amore. — Ele fez uma pausa. — O futuro imediato deve nos preocupar mais. — Ele deslizou a mão sob o corpo dela, puxando-a em direção a ele. — Você não acha?

O olhar dele era interrogativo, o sorriso quase irônico. E ela sentiu a ereção dele entre suas pernas, pressionando a entrada de seu corpo receptivo.

Hinata ficou ciente da aflição do desejo físico tão forte — tão incrível — que quase gritou. De repente, percebeu que não podia pensar, não podia sentir medo.

Em vez disso, esqueceu sua timidez instintiva e começou a acariciar a rigidez poderosa com dedos trêmulos, mas que o fez gemer levemente. E, então, com uma certeza absoluta que mal entendia, guiou-o até ela. E ultrapassou o obstáculo inicial do primeiro impulso dele, desafiando qualquer desconforto que pudesse persistir na completa união de seus corpos.

Mas dessa vez não houve dor, somente um calor que a possuía completamente.

E, a fez perceber, surpresa, que seus quadris acompanhavam o ritmo dele, que seu corpo ainda não estava saciado.

E então, o que restava de realidade estilhaçou-se, deixando apenas uma agonia primitiva. E quando gemeu alto, ela ouviu a voz de Sasuke, rouca e trêmula, dizendo seu nome conforme seu corpo saciado relaxava sobre o dela exausto.

A água quente perfumada era como um bálsamo sobre sua pele sensível, relaxando seus músculos doloridos. Hinata estava deitada nos braços de Sasuke dentro da banheira, a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele.

Não havia sentido, pensou ela, em tentar racionalizar o que acabara de acontecer entre eles. Desafiava a razão ou o pensamento coerente. Simplesmente acontecera.

E agora nada seria como antes. Pelo menos, não para ela.

Para ele, pensou ela com infelicidade, era provavelmente apenas rotina. Mais uma garota ansiando que um homem experiente lhe ensinasse a arte do sexo.

Ele disse:

— Aonde você foi?

Ela olhou para ele, surpresa.

— Não sei o que você está querendo dizer com isso — defendeu-se ela.

— Há um minuto você estava aqui comigo, e feliz. Mas não está mais. O que aconteceu?

— Estou bem. — Ela lançou-lhe um olhar provocativo. — Talvez você leia melhor corpos do que mentes, signore.

Mas o olhar dele foi pensativo.

— E talvez você nem sempre diga a verdade, signorina.

Ela virou-se, pressionando os lábios na pele macia do ombro dele.

— Sasuke, estou feliz. Juro. Nunca pensei que pudesse me sentir assim. Talvez esteja um pouco... maravilhada.

— E talvez também precise de comida. — Ele estava sorrindo quando esticou os braços para a saída da água da banheira. — Acho que devemos esquecer o jantar, mia bella, mas talvez consiga convencer Emilia a preparar uma pequena ceia para nós, hein?

— Oh, Deus. O que ela vai pensar? Ele sorriu.

— Que temos o restante da noite para aproveitar, caríssima, e precisamos de toda a nossa força.

E assim ela o fez. Mas para o alívio de Hinata, foi Sasuke quem trouxe a bandeja com comida da cozinha.

Hinata vestiu a camisa dele. Ela deu meia-volta para que ele a contemplasse.

— O que você acha?

— Acho que a comida pode esperar. Ela deu risada.

— Mas estou morrendo de fome, signore. Você não aprovaria se eu desmaiasse.

A bandeja continha frango, queijo, vinho tinto e pão quente, que eles saborearam no pátio, com a deusa Diana olhando-os com seu sorriso frio e remoto.

Hinata disse:

— Não acho que ela nos aprova. Sasuke disse enchendo a taça.

— Meu avô encomendou a estátua, mas acho. que ficou desapontado com o resultado e sei que meus pais estavam planejando substituí-la.

— Mas não o fizeram?

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento.

— Não tiveram tempo — disse ele finalmente, a voz sem expressão. — Minha mãe morreu em um acidente de carro quando eu tinha 16 anos. Um caminhoneiro dormiu ao volante. Meu pai nunca se recuperou da morte dela. Em um ano sofreu um infarto fulminante, que os médicos acreditavam ter sido provocado pela tristeza.

— Oh, meu Deus. Sinto muito. Não devia ter dito nada.

Ele tocou no rosto dela gentilmente.

— Caríssima, não tenho 16 anos há muito tempo. E fui criado com um carinho infinito pelo meu padrinho e sua maravilhosa esposa. Não fui abandonado como um órfão solitário.

Mas acho que isso explica algumas contradições que sinto em você. Ele disse:

— Você me deixou novamente.

— Estava pensando no meu avô. Ele também morreu de um ataque cardíaco.

Sasuke colocou-a em seus braços. Depois de um tempo, ele disse:

— Você gostaria de dormir um pouco, mia cara?

Ela percebeu que os olhos estavam embaçados.

— Sim, Sasuke, por favor — disse ela trêmula. — Isso seria bom.

Ele pegou-lhe a mão e levou-a de volta para o quarto. Ele desabotoou-lhe a camisa delicadamente retirando-a, depois a colocou na cama e cobriu-a com o lençol.

Quando foi juntar-se a Hinata, ela virou-se em seus braços, e ouviu-o murmurar-lhe algo em italiano até que a sonolência o dominasse.

Estava muito escuro quando Hinata acordou com a boca de Sasuke movendo-se na dela, chamando seus sentidos de volta à vida.

Ela rendeu-se, suspirando e esperando ser novamente levada pela força da paixão dele.

Mas logo percebeu que ele não tinha pressa de penetrá-la.

Seu corpo estava tremendo — queimando em resposta aos carinhos dos dedos dele, despertando desejos que, até a noite passada, ela não sabia existirem.

Os lábios dele acariciaram seus seios, puxando delicadamente os mamilos intumescidos até fazê-la gemer levemente. Depois percorreu seu corpo com beijos até chegar às suas pernas para obrigá-la a outro tipo de rendição.

Hinata era incapaz de resistir a ele, então experimentou a intimidade das magias de sua língua.

O corpo dela contorcia-se indefeso contra o toque dividida entre vergonha e excitação.

Ele estava sorrindo, implorando que dissesse d que ela gostava — do que queria que ele fizesse, era isso? E isso? E... mais importante de tudo... isso? E quando foi arrebatada para o turbilhão de prazer que ele proporcionara nela, ela escutou a própria voz sussurrando "Sim."

Já estava quase amanhecendo quando eles finalmente pegaram no sono nos braços um do outro. Quando Hinata abriu os olhos novamente, a luz do sol já entrava através das persianas. Por um momento, ela ficou imóvel, saboreando as lembranças, depois virou para o homem dormindo ao lado dela. Mas a cama estava vazia.

Ela sentou-se confusa a tempo de ver Sasuke saindo do banheiro, enfiando uma camisa branca para dentro dos jeans.

Ela disse:

— Você está vestido — e ficou envergonhada pela clara decepção em sua voz.

Ele estava rindo quando se ajoelhou na cama ao lado dela e beijou-lhe a boca.

— Às vezes tenho de vestir roupas, caríssima. Além disso, tenho de sair. Parece que Fredo recobrou a consciência e está chamando por mim.

Ela esticou o corpo, percebendo a repentina luz nos olhos dele quando o lençol deslizou de seu corpo.

— Quer que eu vá com você?

Ele olhou rapidamente para o relógio.

— Na próxima vez, caríssima. Agora realmente tenho de ir. — As mãos dele entrelaçaram-se no cabelo dela, puxando-a para um outro beijo, mais longo, mais lento, mais intenso que o último, e ela colocou-lhe o braço em volta do pescoço, segurando-o contra ela.

— Fique aqui e descanse — ele disse, separando-se dela com relutância. — Porque você vai precisar quando eu voltar. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Vou dizer aos empregados para que não a incomodem. Hinata suspirou.

— Não acho que vou conseguir encará-los novamente.

Ele sorriu-lhe.

— Ah, mas vai, Madonna. Agora volte a dormir e sonhe comigo. Volto logo. — Quando estava à porta, ele virou-se. — E também teremos de conversar. — Ele mandou-lhe um beijo e saiu.

Ficou deitada por um tempo. Nunca pensara muito sobre seu corpo, exceto como algo que devia vestir e alimentar. Achava o fato de estar,na cama com um homem — submetendo-se a ele — estranho e constrangedor.

E também nunca se imaginara como o objeto sexual de alguém. Sempre se achava gorda demais; os seios desproporcionais demais, para ser o foco do desejo de um homem.

E, no entanto, em uma noite de êxtase, todas as suas idéias tinham sido derrubadas e seus princípios deixados de lado.

Pertencia a Sasuke Uchiha de corpo e alma. E cada terminação nervosa que possuía, cada músculo, cada centímetro de sua pele, provocavam lembranças do total domínio que ele tinha sobre ela.

Percebeu que estava ficando enrubescida e tirou as cobertas do corpo, colocando os pés no chão. Tarde demais para se envergonhar — ou mesmo se lembrar de seus tabus sobre sexo casual. Embora aquelas horas de sexo não pudessem ser descritas como casuais.

E, pensou ela, não se arrependia de nada. Como poderia?

Em seguida foi tomar um banho demorado. Enquanto se ensaboava, lembrou-se de outras mãos tocando-a e sentiu a batida de seu coração aumentarem descontroladamente.

Quero Sasuke aqui, pensou ela. Agora.

Quando saiu do chuveiro e pegou a toalha, olhou-se em um dos muitos espelhos e parou, todas as suas dúvidas anteriores sobre sua falta de sensualidade vieram à tona.

Ela virou-se, suspirando. Não tinha nada para vestir e, francamente, não pensava em atravessar a casa para pegar roupas em seu quarto, então pegou o robe preto de seda de Sasuke, dobrando as mangas e enlaçando-o duplamente na cintura.

A fragrância da colônia que ele usava permanecia no tecido. Podia até mesmo fingir que ele estava ali, os braços à sua volta.

E a fantasia tornou-se ainda mais real quando fechou os olhos. Não tinha a intenção de cochilar, mas o quarto estava quente, a cama macia, e o banho a relaxara, então cedeu à tentação.

Foi o latido de um cachorro que a acordou.

Hinata levantou-se e olhou à sua volta, momentaneamente desorientada. Caio, pensou ela tentando clarear a mente. Caio na porta do quarto, querendo que ela saísse e o encontrasse. Mas ele não estava aqui — estava em Trasimeno com a signora. E — esse não era o quarto dela. Era o de Sasuke.

E de repente ficou ciente de algo mais. O som dê vozes femininas discutindo, não muito longe. Uma das vozes era de Emilia. Mas a outra...

Oh, Deus, pensou Hinata, horrorizada. É a signora. Ela está de volta. Tenho de sair daqui.

Mas era tarde demais. A porta estava se abrindo e a signora entrou, ignorando os protestos de Emilia como se ela fosse um inseto incômodo.

— Então. — Ela encarou Hinata, ainda enroscada na cama, e deu um sorriso maldoso. — Exatamente como eu esperava. — Ela virou-se. — Naruto, meu pobre filho, lamento por você, mas precisa vir aqui ver a desmazelada que você trouxe pára cá. Essa putana a quem pretendia dar o nosso nome.

Naruto seguiu-a para dentro do quarto, a expressão mal-humorada e hostil. O olhar que ele lançou para Hinata foi suficiente para congelar seu sangue.

— Si, mammina — disse ele. — Você estava certa e eu, errado. Ela me traiu e não consigo suportar olhar para ela. Então, livre-se dela. Mande-a embora.

Ainda estou sonolenta, pensou Hinata. E isso é um pesadelo. Ele não pode estar querendo manter a farsa.

A situação estava saindo do controle. Era difícil ser digna quando vestia apenas o robe de um homem vários números acima do seu, mas ela tinha de tentar, pensou ela, levantando-se da cama e encarando os dois de cabeça erguida.

Ela disse friamente:

— Naruto, não gosto de ter a minha privacidade invadida ou de ser insultada dessa forma. Então, por favor, pare com essa loucura e conte a verdade para sua mãe.

— E que verdade é essa? — inquiriu a signora.

Hinata lançou um olhar fulminante para Naruto.

— Que seu filho e eu não estamos envolvidos, e nunca estivemos.

— A única coisa que sei é que quero colocar você para fora dessa casa. — Ele virou-se para a mãe. — Providencie isso, mammina. Não quero vê-la de novo.

Ele saiu do quarto, batendo a porta.

— Você escutou o que o meu filho disse. Arrume as suas coisas e vá embora. Como trata-se de uma situação de emergência, meu carro vai levá-la ao aeroporto de Roma.

Hinata engoliu em seco.

— Essa casa não é sua, signora. Aqui você não dá ordens. E não vou a lugar algum até que Sasuke retorne.

— Está com muita intimidade, signorina. — O tom de voz da signora era gélido. — Ou acha que uma travessura sórdida dá a você, uma mulher qualquer, o direito de se referir ao conte Uchiha pelo primeiro nome?

A signora fez uma pausa.

— Você acabou de falar a verdade. Então, escute. Fui eu que preparei essa pequena comédia, e estou terminando com ela agora. Porque consegui o que queria. Separei você de meu filho. Com a ajuda, é claro, de meu querido sobrinho.

Houve um silêncio, e Hinata perguntou:

— Do... do que você está falando?

— Estou falando de você e de seu anfitrião. — Ela bufou. — A signorina acha que meu sobrinho encostaria um dedo em você por vontade própria? Não e não. Simplesmente fiz com que fosse necessário que ele fizesse a minha vontade. E ele fez.

Hinata permaneceu imóvel.

— Não estou entendendo.

A signora deu uma risada.

— Mas é claro que não. Você não poderia imaginar que meu sobrinho tinha um caso com uma mulher casada, que é nora de uma velha amiga. — Ela suspirou. — Tão escandaloso. Mas concordei em não levar o episódio a público se Sasuke usasse seus poderes de sedução para afastar-se de meu filho.

"A princípio, ficou relutante. Você não é o tipo por quem ele naturalmente se sentiria atraído. Mas ele decidiu que a honra de sua amante tinha de ser preservada a todo custo." — Ela pegou o vestido rasgado de Hinata do chão e examinou-o. — "E parece que, no fim das contas, tomou gosto pela tarefa."

O sorriso malicioso dela era como pregos enferrujados penetrando os sentidos de Hinata.

— Ele prometeu-me que mandaria você para casa com uma linda lembrança, signorina. Parece que a habilidade dele em fazer isso é quase legendária. Espero que tenha cumprido a promessa.

— A signora quer dizer que isso foi uma armadilha? Você está mentindo.

— Pergunte a ele — disse a signora. — Se você ainda estiver aqui quando ele voltar. — Ela bocejou.

— Aconselho que vá logo e poupe-o das recriminações óbvias. Não vão adiantar nada. Além disso — acrescentou ela, sacudindo os ombros —, está claro que quer evitar um confronto. Como pode ver, assim que soube que eu estava voltando, imediatamente deu um jeito de ausentar-se.

— Ele... ele sabia? — Às palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta.

— Claro. Telefonei mais cedo. — Ela parecia surpresa. — Queria que ele tivesse certeza de que eu a encontraria em sua cama. Esse foi o nosso acordo.

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

— Sasuke cumpriu a sua parte. Seus serviços não são mais necessários, signorina.

Eu fantasiei isso? Hinata perguntou a si mesma. Eu imaginei os murmúrios e as risadas? A paz e a sensação de pertencer a ele? Era apenas sexo?

A signora virou-se e abriu a porta:

— Então, por favor, saia sem fazer cenas.

Hinata disse calmamente:

— Realmente acha que eu iria querer ficar? — Ela passou pela senhora e seguiu rapidamente para o seu quarto. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro e começou a vomitar violentamente, o mundo girando a sua volta.

Finalmente ela conseguiu levantar-se, enxaguar a boca e lavar o rosto. Seus olhos pareciam buracos vazios.

E em seu cérebro as palavras retumbavam.

— Tenho de sair daqui. Tenho de ir embora. Antes que ele volte.

Sasuke estacionou o jipe em frente à casa e desceu do veículo cantarolando. Queria correr para os braços de sua linda garota.

Sentia-se completamente relaxado e sereno. Entrou em casa e seguiu direto para o quarto, mas estava vazio. Desapontado por não encontrar Hinata esperando por ele, saiu à sua procura.

Quando chegou ao corredor, Caio saiu da sala latindo agressivamente. Ele franziu a testa quando se deu conta do que a presença do cachorro implicava e, como se tivesse sido combinado, a tia apareceu à porta.

— Caro — disse ela. — Não o esperava tão cedo.

— Eu é que não esperava por vocês, Zia Kushina. A estrada acabou de ser liberada.

— Guillermo me avisou quando telefonei. Sugeriu que eu não deveria correr o risco, mas meu motorista é prudente.

Ela fez uma pausa.

— Você vai ficar contente em saber que nossa pequena conspiração foi um sucesso. Naruto curou-se da cegueira assim que viu a inglesa esparramada na sua cama. — Ela acrescentou radiante. — E logo vai estar a caminho do aeroporto e fora das nossas vidas para sempre. Bravo, sobrinho.

Sasuke teve a sensação de que não conseguiria respirar.

Ele disse asperamente:

— O que você fez? O que disse para a minha Hinata?

Ela sacudiu os ombros.

— Simplesmente deixei clara a verdadeira razão da presença dela aqui, e o motivo de ela ser honrada com suas atenções. Fiz errado? — Ela sorriu maliciosamente, acrescentando: — Ela pareceu ter aceitado bem a situação. Não chorou e nem ficou histérica. Apenas surpresa.

Ele disse com um gemido:

— Santa Madonna — e saiu apressado.

Hinata separara as roupas para ir ao aeroporto e colocou-as na cama. Ela voltou ao banheiro para pegar a escova de dentes e, quando, saiu Sasuke estava esperando por ela.

Ele disse trêmulo:

— Hinata, caríssima. Você tem de deixar eu falar. Explicar.

— Não é necessário, signore. — Havia uma terrível animação em sua voz. — Sua tia já me disse tudo.

— Não — disse ele. — Nem tudo.

— Então, pelo menos, tudo o que eu precisava saber — disse ela em um rompante. — Isto é, que eu fui sacaneada. De diversas maneiras.

Ele disse friamente:

— Como você ousa descrever o que aconteceu entre nós nesses termos?

— Vulgar demais para o senhor, lorde? — Ela fez um gesto de reverência. — Eu realmente sinto muito. Culpe minha inferioridade social.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Não vamos chegar a lugar algum dessa forma.

— Eu vou — disse ela. — Ao aeroporto de Roma, para ser mais precisa. E depois disso nunca mais vou ver ninguém da sua mentirosa e traiçoeira família. E isso inclui você, seu canalha.

Houve um silêncio incômodo e então Sasuke disse calmamente:

— Não a culpo por estar brava comigo.

— Obrigada pela admissão — disse ela. — E agora talvez você deva ir embora. Tenho de terminar de me arrumar. O motorista da sua tia está esperando.

— Minha tia vai precisar do motorista. Ela e Naruto estão indo embora.

Ela ergueu o rosto.

— A sua tia não me disse isso.

— Ela ainda não sabe. Se você quer ir para o aeroporto, vou levar você.

— Não — ela quase gritou. — Não, não vai. Não entende? Não quero respirar o mesmo ar que você.

Ele olhou-a aborrecido.

— Dio, Hinata. Você não pode acreditar no que está dizendo.

— Oh, acredito — disse ela. — E também acredito na sua tia. Ou vai negar que me trouxe aqui para me seduzir?

— Mia cara, pode ter começado assim, mas...

— Mas foi assim que terminou — ela interrompeu-o. — Agora, por favor, poderia sair do quarto?

— Não até que tenhamos conversado. Até que eu faça você entender...

— Mas eu entendo. Está tudo muito claro. Você tem uma amante casada. Sua tia ameaçou tornar o romance público. Você me levou para a cama para que ela ficasse quieta. — O olhar dela continha desprezo.

— Realmente não precisava ir tão longe, signore. Se achava que eu estava namorando seu primo asqueroso, era só me pedir para acabar o namoro.

— Hinata, me ouça. Eu... eu queria você.

— Por favor, não espere que eu fique lisonjeada. O que signifiquei? Seu exercício? Para você ficar em forma para a sua amante casada?

— Parece que a sua memória não está muito boa

— disse ele. — Sabe que não é assim.

— Minha mais recente lembrança — disse ela — é ter sido encontrada no seu quarto por aquele casal medonho e ter escutado insultos. Porque você armou tudo. Sua tia telefonou e disse que estava a caminho.

— Não recebi esse telefonema — disse ele. — Se tivesse, eu a teria levado comigo. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Se insistir em ir para Roma, Guillermo leva você. Mas fique comigo, bella mia, eu imploro. Deixe-me tentar consertar as coisas.

— Não há nada que possa dizer ou fazer. Você me sacaneou e vou odiá-lo para sempre. Quero ir embora e nunca mais vê-lo.

Houve um outro terrível silêncio e depois ele disse, lenta e cuidadosamente:

— Infelizmente pode não ser tão simples para nenhum de nós. Na noite anterior, não protegi você como deveria ter feito; um crime estúpido pelo qual devo pedir seu perdão. No entanto, você pode estar carregando um filho meu.

— Bem, não se preocupe, signore. Se estiver, vou fazer o que for preciso, e não vai lhe custar um centavo. Então poderá voltar para sua amante sem olhar para trás.

— Ino não é minha amante. — Ele levantou o tom de voz com exasperação. — Nunca foi. Estava errado, admito. Mas foi apenas uma noite... nada mais.

— Como foi comigo — retrucou. — Elas parecem ser a sua especialidade, signore. E, agora, se não tem mais nada a dizer, deixe-me em paz.

Ela podia sentir a raiva dele.

— Tem uma coisa. Meu robe. Eu gostaria de tê-lo de volta. Por favor.

— Claro. Vou devolvê-lo. Ele esticou os braços.

— Agora.

Houve um silêncio. Finalmente, ela disse:

— Por favor, não faça isso. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Qual é a sua objeção, signorina? — O tom de voz era implicante. — Não peço além daquilo que é meu. Ou quer que o tire para você?

Os lábios dela formaram a palavra "não". Ela desfez o laço, depois tirou o robe, que enrolou e atirou contra ele. Caiu sobre seus pés. Ela permaneceu de pé, sem fazer tentativa alguma de cobrir-se com as mãos. Tentando dizer a si mesma que não importava. Que ele já tinha visto tudo.

E, ao mesmo tempo, estava desesperadamente consciente de que importava. Porque o amante que a adorara na noite anterior tinha partido para sempre, e em seu lugar havia um estranho que não tinha o direito de olhar para ela.

Mas Sasuke não estava olhando para seu corpo. O olhar impenetrável mantinha-se fixo nos olhos dela.

Ele disse calmamente:

— Você sabe, não sabe, que era só eu tocar em você?

Sim, ela sabia, e a vergonha por causa disso era como uma ferida aberta.

Ela disse, imitando a entonação dele:

— E você sabe, não sabe, que eu preferiria morrer? — Ela fez uma pausa. — Então, por favor, saia da minha vida? Agora.

— Naturalmente. E vou dar as instruções a Guillermo. Addio, signorina. Desejo-lhe felicidade.

E então ele saiu, deixando o robe no chão.

Hinata abaixou-se para pegá-lo, e levou-o ao rosto. Sentindo o cheiro da pele dele pela última vez.

Acabou, sussurrou ela. Acabou. E nunca mais vou vê-lo.


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke estava na biblioteca com a porta fechada, mas mesmo assim escutou o carro saindo para levar Hinata ao aeroporto.

Estava queimando de raiva quando saiu do quarto dela, furioso por ela ter se recusado a escutá-lo e sentindo-se insultado pelo jeito como ela falara com ele.

Ele nunca tinha sido tratado daquele jeito por uma mulher. Mas também, a honestidade o fazia se perguntar, quando se comportara tão mal com uma mulher?

E o reconhecimento de que merecia cada palavra que ela proferira não o deixava mais calmo.

Mas sua raiva estava começando a passar, deixando em seu lugar um vazio. Estava atordoado com a própria infelicidade. E com seu fracasso.

E agora ela tinha ido embora. Como pôde ter deixado isso acontecer?

Mas como poderia impedi-la?

Bem, não tinha como. Ela deixara bem claro. E pelo menos não sofrerá a humilhação de se atirar aos pés dela como ficara desesperadamente tentado a fazer. Ou cometera a idiotice de dizer que a amava — algo que nunca tinha dito a ninguém — e ter sido rejeitado da mesma forma.

Ela puxou a cadeira para trás com impaciência e levantou-se. Não podia mudar o que acabara de acontecer. Ela partira odiando-o.

A caminho da sala, foi abordado por uma Emilia desanimada.

— Sinto muito, eccellenza. Tentamos impedir que a signora, sua tia, entrasse em seu quarto, mas não conseguimos. Foi por isso que a signorina Hinata foi embora?

— A culpa foi inteiramente minha, Emilia. E a signorina tinha as suas razões para desejar voltar para a Inglaterra.

— Mas ela vai voltar?

— Não — disse ele. — Acho que não.

Ele encontrou a tia refestelada no sofá, folheando uma revista de moda e tomando café.

— Sasuke, caro. — Ela mal olhou para Sasuke. — Agora que a nossa hóspede indesejada partiu, pensei que talvez pudesse convidar Sakura Haruno e o seu pai para virem aqui.

— Serei obrigado a recusar outros hóspedes, Zia Kushina. E também não quero que você ou seu filho passem outra noite sob o meu teto.

Houve um silêncio, e então ela disse:

— Se isso é uma brincadeira, Sasuke, é de muito mau gosto.

— Nunca falei tão sério. E não quero mais ter qualquer contato com você. Nunca mais.

— Mas nós somos seus únicos parentes mais próximos. — A voz dela estava trêmula. Havia insegurança no olhar que ela lançou-lhe. — Seu pai era meu irmão.

Ele disse friamente:

— E me envergonho disso. E durante a maior parte da vida, vocês eram como estranhos. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Deveria tê-la feito sair do meu apartamento assim que mencionou Ino.

— Mas não fez isso — ela lembrou-o. — Você concordou com meus termos e levou ao pé da letra.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar sério e frio.

— Guillermo está levando a signorina Hyuuga para Roma, logo, seu motorista está disponível para levá-la para onde quiser. Ficaria feliz se partissem o mais breve possível.

— Não acredito no que está dizendo.

— Acredite que essa é a minha decisão final. — Ele cumprimentou-a formalmente. —Addio, Zia Kushina.

Ela chamou por ele, o pânico no tom de voz, mas ele não deu atenção.

Ele estava na biblioteca, forçando-se a checar seus e-mails para tentar voltar à normalidade, quando a porta abriu e Naruto entrou.

Ele disse preocupado:

— Mammina disse que nos mandou embora. Deve haver algum mal-entendido.

— Não. — Sasuke levantou-se e deu a volta na mesa, encostando-se com os braços cruzados.

— É por causa de Hinata? — Naruto sacudiu os ombros. — Mas se eu fingisse perdoá-la por ter dormido com você, Mammina nunca teria acreditado. Então, o que mais eu poderia ter feito?

— Você não parece transtornado com a perda dela — comentou ele.

— Pelo contrário. Até a sua intervenção, eu estava enganando a Mammina. Mais alguns dias e ela teria derrotado a Hinata.

— Você sabe muito pouco. — O olhar de Sasuke era frio. — E como a signorina Hyuuga estava envolvida nisso?

Naruto deu de ombros.

— Não faz mais sentido manter em segredo. A verdade é que a ofereci uma viagem de graça, e dinheiro, se ela fingisse que estava apaixonada por mim. Na verdade, ela se empenhou nesse papel. Embaixo de toda aquela frieza inglesa, ela era bem quente, como deve ter percebido. — Ele deu um sorriso lascivo. — Mas me surpreendo com o fato de ela não ter lhe contado — continuou ele. — Mas talvez não lhe tenha dado tempo, não é? Estive na sua posição, primo, e tenho certeza de que você sugeriu coisas muito melhores para aquela linda boca fazer...

Sasuke descobriu que ele estava mentindo, e disse:

— Isso é uma mentira suja e nós sabemos disso. Você nunca tocou em Hinata Hyuuga e nunca mais vai falar dela desse jeito. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Quando for a Londres, aproveite para desocupar a sua mesa. Você não trabalha mais para o Banco Uzumaki & Uchiha. Agora, dê o fora daqui.

Ele saiu da sala e deixou Naruto blasfemando:

— Você vai se arrepender por isso, primo — sussurrou ele em silêncio. — E Hinata.

Hinata sentou-se à mesa e ligou o computador. Era um alívio estar de volta ao trabalho, pensou ela suspirando. Pelo menos significava que teria algo a mais no que pensar durante as horas do dia. A noite, não era fácil controlar seus pensamentos e sonhos.

A longa viagem tinha sido realizada praticamente em silêncio, embora tivesse percebido os olhares ansiosos de Guillermo.

Assim que chegaram, ele a levara para o balcão e transferira seu bilhete para o próximo vôo disponível que seria dentro de quatro horas. A transação tinha sido feita em italiano e ela tinha certeza de que o ouvira pronunciar o nome de conde Uchiha.

No avião, ela tentou dormir, mas os acontecimentos das últimas 24 horas passavam como um filme em sua mente.

E sua volta também não estava sendo fácil. Moegi queria saber por que ela voltara mais cedo, e não pareceu convencida quando Hinata disse que tudo tinha ocorrido exatamente como o esperado.

A amiga também foi astuta o suficiente para perceber sinais de angústia no rosto de Hinata.

— Por favor, não me diga que acabou se apaixonando por esse Naruto? — perguntou ela.

— Deus, não. — A voz de Hinata era veemente.

— Bem, isso é um alívio. Mas tenho certeza de que há alguém. E quando quiser me contar, vou escutar.

Mas Hinata sabia que nunca iria querer falar. A dor da traição dele era intensa demais. Tinha de enfrentar e esperar o tempo fazer seu trabalho.

No entanto, pelo menos, sabia que não estava grávida. Tivera provas incontestáveis dois dias depois de chegar e, por um momento, não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste. Assim como havia momentos em que imaginava se ele viria procurá-la...

Mas agora tinha de se concentrar no que era realmente importante — seu trabalho. Porque hoje era um grande dia para ela. Seu período de experiência na Company Uzumaki & Uchiha havia terminado e estava prestes a receber a avaliação final e, felizmente, uma oferta de trabalho permanente.

Então, foi até o escritório de Asuma com um sorriso no rosto.

Mas ela mal acabara de sentar quando ele disse:

— Hinata, sinto ter más notícias. Ela olhou para ele com espanto:

— Minha avaliação?

— Não, foi boa, como sempre. Mas os negócios não vão bem e estamos tendo de fazer cortes. Só há uma vaga disponível, e não duas, como planejamos. — O rosto dele radiava desconforto. — E decidimos dá-la para Bevan.

— Bevan? — A voz dela era incrédula. — Mas não pode ser.

— Foi a decisão tomada, e pessoalmente, sinto por perder você.

Houve um silêncio, depois Asuma inclinou-se, dizendo em voz baixa:

— Não deveria estar dizendo isso, mas a decisão veio de cima. Um dos nossos grandes clientes fez algumas reclamações sobre você. Alegou que você era incompetente. Os tempos estão difíceis, Hinata, e os diretores decidiram que não podiam correr o risco.

— Não pediram nem mesmo uma explicação? Asuma fez que não com a cabeça.

— De alguma maneira, e eu não sei como, você conseguiu fazer um inimigo no Banco Uzumaki & Uchiha. O próprio Sasuke Uchiha. Eu vi a carta dele. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Hinata, você está bem? Está parecendo um fantasma.

Ela pensou, "Mas isso é impossível. Ele não sabe que eu trabalho aqui" e só percebeu que tinha falado em voz alta quando Asuma olhou-a fixamente com descrença.

— Quer dizer então que existe algo por trás disso. Você conhece esse cara?

Ela ergueu o rosto.

— Não — disse ela claramente. — Não o conheço. Graças a Deus. Ele é um estranho para mim. — Ela levantou-se. — Agora vou lá desocupar a minha mesa.

Sasuke olhou para o relógio, imaginando como conseguiria sair da recepção sem ser percebido. Estar presente tinha sido inevitável, mas o dever estava cumprido e queria sair dali.

Ele estava a caminho da porta quando sentiu um toque em seu ombro e foi assaltado por um perfume caro e inconfundível.

Ele parou, gemendo por dentro.

— Ino — ele disse fingindo sinceridade. — Que prazer.

— Como você pode dizer isso, caro mio, quando você sabe que tem me evitado? E por causa da sua tia? — Ela diminuiu o tom de voz. — Ela fez da minha visita a Trasimeno um caos, destilando insinuações como veneno.

— Ino... — Mas ela o interrompeu.

— Caro, tenho boas notícias. Um amigo meu tem um apartamento não muito longe de Via Veneto, mas está em Paris e deixou as chaves comigo. Podemos nos encontrar lá, sem perigo.

Ela sorriu para ele:

— E você quer, não quer, caríssimo?

Ele olhou para ela e pensou em outros olhos. Olhos perolados que o olharam com confiança e depois desejo. Que era para ele. Todo aquele calor e aquela alegria que quase partiam seu coração só em pensar.

Hinata, pensou ele com uma paixão repentina. Ah, Dio, minha Hinata — minha amada.

E de repente Sasuke soube o que tinha de fazer, assim como soubera quando, ao chegar em casa naquela fatídica manhã, descobriu que seus planos — seu futuro — seriam aniquilados pelo desastre que ali se desenrolaria.

Ele pegou a mão que ainda estava sobre seu ombro e beijou-a formalmente.

— Você me deixa lisonjeado — disse ele friamente. — Mas sinto que vai ser impossível aceitar seu convite. Como vê, me apaixonei e espero me casar em breve. Tenho certeza de que me entende. Sinta-se à vontade para contar para todo mundo. Então, boa noite, Ino... e adeus. — E saiu.

Choveu o dia inteiro, e o ar estava frio. Hinata chegou em casa e foi para seu quarto no andar de cima.

Teve cólicas a tarde inteira e, como o bar estava calmo, Hattie, o dono, a mandara para casa.

Normalmente não tinha cólicas, mas supunha que tais sintomas podiam ter sido causados pelo estresse. Ainda não encontrara outro trabalho. Asuma dera-lhe uma boa referência, mas sempre queriam saber por que saíra da Company Uzumaki & Uchiha depois de apenas três meses de trabalho. E não gostavam da resposta que recebiam.

Tinha sorte por Hattie ter oferecido um trabalho em tempo integral. Mas o salário não era bom.

Ela decidiu que um banho poderia ser confortante. Vestiu o pijama florido e foi até a cozinha carregando a bolsa térmica.

Encontrou Moegi retirando a jarra de café do armário e a chaleira já chiando no fogão. Ela virou-se assustada:

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu moro aqui. — Hinata encarou-a. — Alguma coisa errada?

— Não, não. Mas você costuma chegar bem mais tarde.

— É aquele período do mês novamente. — Ela sorriu. — Hattie me deixou sair mais cedo.—Ela mostrou a bolsa. — Só vim encher isso.

— Oh, coitada. Bem, pegue a água quente. Você precisa mais do que eu. O café pode esperar. — disse ela saindo da cozinha. — Sério. Mais tarde vou... vou lá ver como você está.

Hinata virou-se para o fogão. Havia duas canecas sobre a pia, ela percebeu. Obviamente a amiga tinha companhia. Mas o que estava acontecendo para estar tão nervosa?

Ela encheu a bolsa e seguiu de volta para o quarto, parando primeiro para bater à porta do quarto de Moegi.

— A cozinha é toda sua.

Ela dera dois passos para dentro do quarto quando percebeu que não estava sozinha. Ele disse:

— Buonasera.

Ela agarrou a bolsa térmica na frente dela como se fosse uma arma de defesa.

— Boa noite, uma ova — disse ela. — Como você entrou aqui?

— Sua amiga, que teve pena de mim quando me ouviu batendo, disse que você tinha voltado. A porta estava aberta. Então entrei. — Ele fez uma pausa. — E bom ver você.

Ela ignorou.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou ela com a voz trêmula. — Como você me encontrou?

— Aqueles cartões-postais que você escreveu em Besavoro. Fui eu quem os postou. Havia endereços neles.

Hinata respirou fundo.

— O que quer?

— Quero você, Hinata. Quero que volte comigo para a Itália.

Ela deu um paço para trás, olhando furiosa para ele.

— Foi por isso que você me despediu, para me oferecer um emprego alternativo como sua amante? Então sugiro que você saia daqui agora. E, antes que você pergunte, não estou grávida.

— Eu sei. Sua amiga me avisou que escolhi o momento errado do mês para visitar você.

A bolsa de água quente caiu no chão quando Hinata disse:

— Moegi disse isso... e para você? — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Não acredito. Vou matá-la.

Pela primeira vez, ele deu um ligeiro sorriso:

— Ah, não. Fiquei agradecido pela advertência, acredite em mim. Meus amigos que já são casados dizem que uma massagem nas costas pode ajudar. Quer que eu tente?

Ela olhou para ele ultrajada, depois foi até a porta e abriu-a.

— Gostaria que você fosse para o inferno.

— Não sem você, caríssima. — Sasuke tirou a jaqueta e jogou nas costas da poltrona do quarto, depois começou a desabotoar o colete.

— Pare — disse ela furiosa. — Pare exatamente aí. O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Ele sorriu para ele.

— O dia foi interessante e ainda não terminou. Gostaria de ficar confortável, cara mia.

— Não no meu apartamento — disse ela. — E não me chame assim.

— Então, como eu devo chamá-la? — perguntou ele suavemente. — Meu anjo, minha linda? Mi adorata! Porque você é todas essas coisas, Hinata mia, e mais.

— Não. — Ela quis bater o pé no chão de irritação, mas lembrou-se de que estava descalça. — Eu o odeio. Quero você fora da minha vida. Já disse-lhe isso!

— Si — concordou ele. — Não esqueci.

— Não mesmo. Na verdade, você escreveu uma carta nojenta para Company Uzumaki & Uchiha dizendo para ele me despedir

— Uma carta foi escrita — disse ele. — Vi hoje. Mas não foi escrita por mim.

O queixo dela caiu.

— Você... você foi à agência.

— Achei que você fosse estar lá — explicou ele. — Mas falei com seu ex-chefe, que acabou me mostrando aquela falsificação ridícula.

— O papel timbrado da carta era o seu — disse Hinata. — Estava assinada por você. Ele me disse.

— Renovei meus papéis há alguns meses. Aqueles da casa de campo só uso como rascunho. É claro que Naruto não sabia. E a imitação da minha assinatura também estava terrível.

Ela piscou.

— Naruto? Por que faria uma coisa dessas?

— Ficou furioso e prometeu se vingar de mim, de nós.

— Mas... ele não se importava comigo, com o que aconteceu.

— Ah — disse Sasuke. — Mas se importou muito quando eu o despedi.

— Você fez isso? Por quê?

— Não importa — disse ele. — Ele agora trabalha para o signor Haruno, e me disseram que seu casamento será em breve.

Ele fez uma pausa.

— E você teria de largar o seu trabalho de qualquer maneira, mi amore — acrescentou ele casualmente. — Você não pode morar na Itália e trabalhar em Londres.

— Acho que você deve estar ficando louco, conde Uchiha. Não tenho intenção alguma de morar na Itália.

Ele suspirou.

— Isso complica as coisas. O trabalho na piscina já está sendo feito para que fique mais rasa e você se sinta mais segura. E Caio está inconsolável sem você. Vive uivando. Às vezes, tenho de acompanhá-lo.

— Caio? Sua tia ainda está lá?

— Não — disse ele com repentina crueldade. — Não está. Partiu logo depois de você. E não desejo vê-la de novo. Mas Caio não quis entrar no carro dela e mordeu Naruto, que tentou obrigá-lo. Minha tia interveio e ele mordeu-a também. Ela gritou que iria matá-lo, quando Emilia salvou-o e o trouxe para mim.

Ele sorriu para ela.

— Mas sabemos a quem ele ama de verdade. Ela disse:

— Pare com isso... pare, por favor. Não sei o que está acontecendo. Por que você está falando assim.

— Se fechasse a porta e se sentasse, eu poderia explicar.

— Não quero explicação. Quero que você saia. Que me deixe em paz. É cruel da sua parte vir aqui assim. Dizer essas coisas.

— Cruel da minha parte amar você, caríssima? Desejar fazer de você minha esposa?

— Por que desejaria isso, signore? — Ela não olhou para ele.

Ele foi até ela, tirou seus dedos da maçaneta e fechou a porta com firmeza, juntando-se a ela enquanto a olhava fixamente.

— Hinata, fiz uma coisa errada e não posso me defender. Nem quero machucá-la mais do que já fiz, mas tenho de ser honesto se ainda existe esperança para nós. Quando a vi pela primeira vez, tudo mudou.

— Ele tentou um sorriso. — Você se lembra de como Petrarca falava com a sua Hinata? Porque você também saiu dos meus olhos direto para o meu coração, mi adorata, e com isso eu estaria perdido para sempre. Embora não tenha me dado conta imediatamente

— acrescentou ele candidamente. — E foi por isso que minhas primeiras intenções não foram estritamente dignas.

— Não — disse ela em voz baixa. — E... eu percebi. — Perdida para sempre, pensou ela. — Também senti isso.

Ele pegou-lhe a mão.

— Como vê, estou tentando ser verdadeiro — disse ele. — Quando descobri que era virgem, isso quase me destruiu. Porque sabia que não merecia perder a sua inocência. Percebi que eu não faria o que a minha tia queria.

— Mas você acabou... fazendo. — A voz estava tensa.

— Mi amore, como disse, fiz porque não conseguia mais viver sem você. E achei que você sentisse a mesma coisa. — Ele olhava intensamente para os olhos dela. — Estava tão errado?

— Não — admitiu ela, com relutância. — Você estava... certo.

— E tinha certeza de que minha tia ia ficar fora por pelo menos mais vinte e quatro horas — continuou ele. — E então eu teria tempo.

— Tempo para quê?

— Para contar-lhe tudo, mia bella, como eu achava que deveria ser feito. Voltei de Besavoro para me confessar e pedir perdão antes de pedi-la em casamento. Mas foi tarde demais. E quando você olhou para mim, falou comigo daquele jeito, achei que eu estava além do seu perdão para sempre. Que, magoando-a como eu a tinha magoado, não poderia esperar por mais nada. Que eu havia arruinado nossas vidas.

Ele pegou a outra mão dela. Puxou-a para perto dele.

— É verdade, Hinata mia? Toda a esperança acabou? Ou você pode tentar me perdoar e deixar que eu a ensine a me amar como acredito que você estava começando a fazer? Como eu amo você? — A voz dele virou um sussurro. — Não me mande embora, caríssima. Tente me perdoar, e deixe-me ficar aqui com você essa noite.

— Mas você não... pode. Você sabe. Ele suspirou e beijou a cabeça dela.

— Você acha que sou totalmente destituído de decência ou paciência, mi amore? E também pretende me tirar da nossa cama todos os meses quando formos casados? — Ele fez uma pausa. — Quero dormir com você, Hinata. Cuidar de você. Nada mais. Você também não quer isso?

— Sim, acho... não sei — disse ela com um soluço. — Mas ainda assim não consigo permitir que você fique. Simplesmente... não consigo.

— Por que não, meu anjo? — A voz dele era terna. — Se é o que nós dois queremos.

— Porque estou vestindo um pijama horrível. — E então ela desabou em lágrimas.

Quando ela se acalmou, estava deitada no colo de Sasuke.

— Então — disse ele, secando o rosto dela com seu lenço —, se eu prometer que compro algo mais bonito de manhã, posso ficar?

— Não posso mandar você embora — resmungou ela abraçada a ele.

— E você casa comigo assim que organizarmos tudo?

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento.

— Como? — perguntou ela. — Mas mal nos conhecemos. E não pertenço ao seu mundo, Sasuke.

— Você é meu mundo, Hinata. Sem você não existe nada. Não entende, minha querida? Quero ver seu rosto toda a manhã. Quero ver seu rosto na nossa mesa de jantar. Quero ensiná-la a nadar. Quero estar com você quando nossos filhos nascerem, e quero amá-la e protegê-la até o fim de nossas vidas.

Ela disse um pouco ofegante:

— Oh, Sasuke, eu também amo você, tanto. Tentei parar de amar... tentei bastante... e tentei odiar você, mas... mas não consegui. E me senti tão infeliz. E casaria com você amanhã se fosse possível. Mas não posso partir para a Itália com você — Ela cruzou as mãos. — Há a minha família. Era por isso que precisava de um emprego decente, para ajudar a minha mãe com a educação da minha irmã.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Só concordei em ajudar Naruto porque ele iria me pagar. Mas não pagou.

— Que bom — disse ele passando a mão no cabelo e depois no rosto dela. — Mia cara, vou ser seu marido e irei cuidar de sua mãe e de sua irmã como se fossem minhas. Como você pôde duvidar disso?

— Mas não sei se ela vai aceitar.

— Vamos vê-la amanhã — disse ele. — Afinal de contas, tenho de pedir-lhe permissão para casar com você. E vou falar com ela. Vou convencê-la de que será um prazer cuidar de todas vocês. Tenho certeza de que vai aceitar.

Hinata afastou o rosto do ombro dele e olhou-o fascinada.

— Aposto que assim ela vai aceitar — disse ela, os lábios curvando-se. — Você sempre vai esperar que as coisas sejam do seu jeito, signore, quando estivermos casados?

— E claro — disse ele. — Mas vou tentar me assegurar de que o meu jeito e o seu sejam os mesmos.

Ele abaixou o rosto e beijou-lhe. E eles sussurraram palavras de amor. E estavam felizes.

Bem mais tarde, Hinata estava sentada na cama terminando seu chá quando Sasuke voltou do banheiro, a bolsa térmica reabastecida balançando nas mãos.

— Querido, sinto muito. E tudo tão... pouco romântico.

— Então talvez devêssemos deixar o romance de lado por enquanto — disse ele. — E pensarmos somente no amor.

Ele se despiu rapidamente e deitou-se na cama estreita com ela, envolvendo-a em seus braços. Fazendo-a se sentir relaxada e em paz pela primeira vez depois de semanas.

Estava quase dormindo quando um pensamento veio à sua mente:

— Sasuke — sussurrou ela sonolenta. — Você me promete mais uma coisa?

— Qualquer coisa, mia bella. Ela sorriu na escuridão.

— Que vai me ensinar a jogar strip pôquer?

— Podemos combinar — respondeu ele. — Numa noite de inverno, quando estivermos casados. E o fogo da lareira estiver quente e as velas estiverem acesas. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Mas eu tenho de adverti-la, caríssima. Eu trapaceio.

Hinata virou o rosto e beijou o canto de sua boca.

— Eu também, querido — murmurou ela com profunda satisfação. — Eu também.

 **E fim! Uma história fofinha e rapidinha, obrigada por acompanharem! Beijoos**


End file.
